Not Human
by Hotshot174
Summary: Toshio Yasushi wasn't human. He possess something a human don't have; Kinetic Abilities. He was a monster really. He let himself believe that, so when he was teleported to a world where ninja exist and romance and friendship started, he was starting to wonder what he really was. After all, a monster couldn't love. Yaoi. Slight AU.
1. chapter 1

**Title:**

Not Human

 **Author:** Hotshot174

 **Note:** _Hey guys! For some of the readers out there, you might remember the old version of this story that I deleted "Psychic in the Naruto world." This is the rewritten version of that one. Sorry for not informing you guys! Hopefully you enjoy the prologue and yeah!_

 **Edit:** _Lol, I wasn't satisfied so I rewrote it again. Also have writer's block. Anyway enjoy... again._

* * *

 _(Not Human)_

* * *

Loud footsteps echoed around the burning mansion. Everything was on fire- and the smoke was quickly suffocating everything. A woman panted heavily. Her dress clung onto her body a little loosely and her make up was smudged due to sweat. Strands of hair was sticking on her forehead. She looked quite a mess and she kept looking behind her to see if _he_ was following her. He still was. Her purple eyes widened and she screamed. "Don't... Don't come near me! Go away, you monster!" A dead end. She stopped and turned around, stepping back until her back hit the wall. She trembled in fear as she looked at the small figure slowly approaching her in worry. But he must be acting. He was a monster.. A face of a child stepped out, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry. "M-Mom? Why are you running away from me? Why do you...keep calling me a monster..?" His eyes watered in hurt as she glared at him with so much disgust and fear. "Stop acting, you monster! You... You're not my son.. You're a monster!" He bit his lower lip, feeling his heart ache. What should he do? What was he supposed to do?

She didn't stop- "You're a monster! You killed HIM- You killed my husband-" She sobbed as hot fat tears went down her cheeks. His eyes widened in fear, stepping closer to his mother, "M-Mom... I had to kill Dad. I-It had to be done!" He smiled ruefully, his face bloody. To his mother, right about now he really looked like a monster. He had to kill his father. He was hurting her! And... and he did something to him.. H-He placed something inside of him and that _that_ resided in his mind! A shoe was slapped away by an unknown force and he stepped back in fear. The woman, his mom, who had thrown a shoe at him laughed humorlessly. The unknown force that came from within him protected him once again. "Don't call him that! He's not your dad... You're the child of a monster! Nobody could've possibly done that.. Something is inside you.." She spat with so much venom. "I'd rather die than be called a mom from a demon like you!"

 ** _He's a demon? Huh. I'll show you a real demon._**

And just like that- he saw purple. He completely lost control of...whatever was inside him. The purple aura surrounded his body. He heard his mom's screams as everything was torn apart- blood and organs painting the walls of the burning mansion. He was a monster- a monster- a monster-

* * *

 _(Not Human)_ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._ _._

* * *

Toshio's eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling of his room. Birds were chirping outside and rays of the sun hit his face as they went through the thin curtain on his window. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretching his body. He refused to acknowledge that he dreamt about that again. With a sigh, he did his usual morning routine. As he stepped out of the bathroom, his boxers, socks, shoes and school uniform started floating to him. To a normal person, their reaction would probably to scream and assume it was a ghost. To an 'unusual' person like him, his reaction would be normal like nothing was happening at all.

Perhaps it was similar to having kinetic abilities.

He grabbed everything and quickly dressed up, grabbing his bag and headphones before he walked out of his apartment. He wasn't strong. But whatever it was that was inside him; it was strong. He walked with an intimidating aura surrounding him. He held his head high, ignoring everybody around him. He could see students ahead of him also walking while laughing and talking to each other. Toshio walked a bit faster, passing them and he felt their stares and heard their whispers.

 _'He's really scary... But he's so handsome!'_ _'He's a loner right? And he doesn't have a girlfriend.'_ _'Maybe he's gay?'_ _'Maybe he's just not interested.'_ _'Aww I really like him though..'_

Girls. Women. Female. He hated them with a passion. The reason for it? Probably because of his poor excuse of a mother. She was the reason why he had turned out to be this way. A hand suddenly grabbed his hand and he twitched in annoyance, slowly looking to his side. He was greeted with a bright cheerful smile. "Good morning, Toshio-kun! Let's walk to school together as usual, neh?"

 _Haru_ , a really annoying girl that had been pressing herself onto him for the past few weeks now, wrapped her arms around his arm. He, of course, tried ignoring her and even coldly brushed her off a couple of times but that had been futile. She was still very persistent. She was useful though, in a way. She kept those girls away from him.

He eyed her uniform, noticing that her skirt was shorter than usual. And her blouse was lower than usual, showing off her cleavage. He glanced away and kept walking, not even greeting her back. She pouted and flipped her Amber hair back. "Mou, so cold!" She still smiled cheerfully and just started rambling on and on, practically talking his ears off.

He rolled his eyes as she started talking about how boys really liked her and that she only wanted him. Typical of her. She was so damn annoying.

 ** _Then kill her..._**

He stopped walking, his head suddenly aching in pain. Haru also stopped and she stared at him in confusion, "What's wrong, Toshio-kun?" He ignored her once again, grabbing his head. There it was again! That voice...

 _Who are you and what do you want from me?_ He asked inside his head. He was met with silence. Toshio narrowed his eyes in annoyance as Haru started rambling again. "Does your head hurt? We should hurry up and go to the clinic then, are you sick?" The idea of killing her tempted him right now.

 ** _Is she a hindrance to you?_**

Toshio flinched as his head ached once again. Yes, she was a hindrance to him. His head hurt so bad- he started walking once again, not even looking back to see if Haru was following him. He later heard her footsteps as she walked beside him, "Mou, talk to me will ya? Are you mute? I haven't even heard you utter a sound for the past few weeks!" She sighed dramatically as she grabbed his hand again.

Wordlessly, he slapped her hand off and she stumbled back in shock. Her Amber eyes widened, "H-Hey? What's wrong?" Haru wasn't dumb. She knew he was angry- but his eyes...it just seemed so demonic at the moment. Toshio's purple eyes glared at her- something was inside those eyes that just demanded her to leave him alone. She gulped quietly as beads of sweat fall down to the side of her face.

She watched him in silence as he walked away from her once again, his hands on his pockets. Some female students passed her, some of them looking back at her and giggling in a mock manner. They saw what happened after all. With a huff, she crossed her arms and pouted. And then she heard it.

The loud honk of a truck.

Haru looked to the side with her eyes so wide- a truck was heading towards her direction. She opened her mouth to scream but it was cut off when the front of the truck hit her body with a sickening crunch. Huh. She wasn't even on the road.

Screaming everywhere. Pain was all what she could feel. She could feel her heart slowing to a stop as she lay on the pool of her own blood, facing the direction where Toshio walked off a few moments ago. Despite the students surrounding her and trying to help her, despite her body literally broken, she could see him.

Toshio slowly looked back and met her eyes, stopping. He stared at her with no emotions on his face whatsoever. He wasn't human. He held something inside him, something dangerous that would do anything he wanted just to satisfy or just to protect him. He recalled what the voice told him a few moments ago.

 ** _We'll kill her then._**

Toshio wasn't human. His eyes glowed purple and a sinister smirk appeared on his face as Haru's eyes became dull.

 _He was a monster._

* * *

 _(Not Human)_

* * *

"So if we multiply this number to this number, we would get..." Toshio tuned out his teacher's boring voice. He was in math class and he didn't want to listen to his teacher's useless blabbing. Sometimes he wonder why he even bother going to school. What a drag.

He looked around and saw everyone in class also not listening to their useless teacher. He rest his head on his palm and closed his eyes, hearing their whispers. They were talking about Haru, their schoolmate who had been hit by a truck.. The man kept screaming that he wasn't the one who did it. That something controlled the truck. That was true, he knew since he was the cause of that but of course, they didn't believe the man. The man was brought to the police station and Haru was brought to the hospital despite knowing she didn't make it. She couldn't have possibly made it. He made sure of that. It made sure of that.

He opened his eyes and promptly stood up, drawing everyone's eyes to him. Even the teacher's, but he didn't question him. He knew better than to question him. He placed his headphones around his ears and walked out, feeling their eyes following him. He glanced at the class making some girls swoon and boys to feel intimidated. He internally scoffed and opened the door, walking out and then closing it behind him. What to do now? Hmm..

He teleported out of the school unnoticed. He scoffed again, too easy. Honestly? It was too boring. This world was too boring. The humans and animals were mere ants to him. Humans were top of the food chain... But he was a monster. Worse than them. He could kill all of them if he wanted to.

"So why don't you?" Toshio almost jumped, surprised as someone questioned his thoughts. What? He looked around him to look for that person.. And when he found them, his eyes widened in absolute fear. There, a few meters ahead of him stood a man on his forties. He had a big smile on his face. It wasn't the fact that the man could read his mind that he felt fear. It wasn't the fact that an adult man was talking to him that he felt fear. No. It was because it was his _father_ in front of him looking healthy like he didn't kill him years ago that he felt fear.

Why was he still alive?! He killed him.. He killed him years ago! Why was he here?! Beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks and his mouth opened and close in an attempt to say something but his mind was blank. His father approached him slowly, his smile still on his face. "How's my adorable little son?" He questioned as if he was talking to a kid.

 ** _GET AWAY FROM HIM._**

Toshio froze as his father dropped his smile and looked at him coldly. Instantly, he saw the purple aura surrounding him, protecting him from the man. He relaxed a little, seeing that his father can't do anything to him. That was proven wrong, however, when an unknown force slammed onto him making him skid on the ground a few meters away from his father. He gasped as the aura disappeared, wincing in pain.

"Hm? How pathetic. The monster can't even protect himself." His father smiled at him, resting his hands on his hips. "Makes me regret ever placing it in you. Useless." Toshio narrowed his eyes at him, gritting his teeth. "How are you still alive? I killed you." His father tilted his head in boredom. "Ahh so boring. Why talk when you can fight back? Use it. Use it, you little monster." Toshio gasped in pain as he was lifted off the ground and slammed back to it again. He could feel it getting angry- he could feel it trying to get out of its cage. He shut his eyes. He couldn't move! Why can his father use it too?! And why can't he use his powers?!

 ** _I'll kill him. I'LL KILL HIM._**

Before Toshio passed out from the pain of being repeatedly lifted and slammed onto the ground brutally, purple flooded his vision. He saw his father grinning widely. And then he saw lightning hit him- hard. And he was out.

* * *

 _(Not Human)_

* * *

It was dark...

Why was it so dark...?

He felt like he was floating in space...

What happened...?

Ahh... He remembered seeing his suddenly alive father...and then lightning...

Shouldn't he be dead...?

Light... He needs to follow it...

Bright...light...

Toshio opened his eyes slowly. He winced in pain. His head was on fire. He felt as if he could dunk his head on an ice bucket. He slowly sat up, suddenly aware that his body hurt so much. That was what happen if you get repeatedly lifted and slammed to the ground. He looked around, becoming confused as an unfamiliar scenery greeted him. "Why the hell am I in a forest?" he muttered to himself. He stood up and stretched his body, sighing in slight relief as he felt bones pop. Cautiously, he walked and walked at the seemingly endless path of the forest.

 _Hey. Where...Where are we?_ He started by asking it. He waited for an answer but it never came. He frowned. The time where he wanted to talk to it just happened to be the time where it wouldn't respond to him. Just great. He felt frustrated and confused. How the hell did this even happen?

Finally, after walking for like forever, he reached the edge and he peeked on it. His eyes widened when he saw the 3 familiar stone heads...in a certain anime that he watched back then. When he was bored. "This scenery... Those stone heads... I'm in Naruto." He furrowed his eyebrows. What? What the hell was going on?

Then realization kicked him. His father...and that lightning. He had to be the reason why he was stuck here. But why send him here? Growling in frustration, he stared at his hand. Was it possible to use it here? Or was he gonna be using chakra?

Raising his hand, he used _Aerokinesis_. An ability to manipulate air. Swaying his hand slightly, he closed his eyes as he felt a breeze follow the movement. Stopping his Aerokinesis, he looked around him. He was in the Konoha Village, someone must've sensed him. His presence was quite-

 ** _Danger._**

Instantly, His eyes traveled around. His body tensed. Danger? Was somebody trying to kill him now?

 ** _Man._**

Toshio furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and his eyes darted around him to sense and to see if anyone was there. _It_ said there was a man.. but there wasn't at all. He turned around to look at the familiar headstones yet again. But that proved to be a bad idea as he felt _it_ panic and a sharp, cold object pressing on his throat lightly. Toshio tried hard not to flinch, afraid that the kunai would slit his throat if he does.

He didn't even sense the presence of the man.

"Who are you?" A low, husky voice of a man questioned him, his breath lightly grazing Toshio's left ear and Toshio almost shivered. The voice sounded familiar... Kakashi? He let his eyes dart to the side and noted that he was bending slightly as Toshio was a bit shorter than he was. "You're not from around here, are you? Those clothes..." The kunai pressed harder onto his throat and it drew blood. Still, he didn't flinch. _It_ , however, was getting angry.

 ** _LET ME KILL HIM._**

Toshio ignored the voice inside his head and his brain tried to work to think what he could do in this situation. He still needed time to think, and maybe make a disguise. He needed to get away from Kakashi. But that meant fighting him. Ah, he has no other choice. He didn't have any prior experience with dealing with... enemies. Humans he could deal with. They were weak. But Kakashi was no ordinary human. People living in this world were not ordinary humans. They were a ninja.

Using it, he activated his kinetic ability and teleported away from the man. He couldn't teleport to a place he haven't seen before and he was panicking to even think properly. But it seemed he underestimated Kakashi as the man could keep up with him. He immediately activated his ability yet again and used _Photokinesis_ : The ability to manipulate and generate light. He created a thick panel of light in front of him, barely defending himself against Kakashi's kunai.

For once, he was thankful for having _it_.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, his arm straining to break the panel of light that was in front of him. "Enemy nin... You.. are not using chakra at all." Toshio visibly flinched at that. True. He doesn't even know if he has chakra at all. "I need to take you for questioning." This was probably the only time Toshio felt fear against another human being.. Aside from his father. He needed to get away. "I'm sorry, Konoha Shinobi." He narrowed his own orbs, activating his ability. "But I need to go."

It seemed that Lady Luck was against him as Kakashi disappeared in front of him, appearing behind his back again. Toshio's eyes widened and he looked behind him. The man was glaring at him and Toshio was sure he was in big big trouble. The taller man lifted his leg to kick his stomach and Toshio didn't have time to defend himself. The kick connected to his stomach and he had this sudden urge to throw up as he skidded a few meters away. It hurt so bad! If he knew he would be fighting THE Kakashi Hatake, he would've prepared himself beforehand.

Toshio realized the fight was not finished yet for him to be thinking about that at a time like this. He looked up with a hand on his stomach, his eyes darting everywhere to see where his opponent was. Left, Right, no.. Above, no.. Wait! Below!

 **"Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu!"**

Thankfully, people in this world seem to yell out their jutsu so Toshio had time to react. He wasn't a monster for nothing, after all. His brain decided to work at that moment. His legs strained and stung as he used all of his strength to jump high and planted it on the tree behind him. He made a millisecond eye contact with Kakashi below him as he activated his Ability, _Celerakinesis_ : The ability to manipulate speed. The man's eyes widened as Toshio charged forward and dashed so fast he could see a beam of light following after the teen.

Kakashi slowly stood up and he stood there stunned for a moment before his eyes caught a fallen object on the ground. He picked it up and noted that it was a shoe. The Hatake was almost tempted to laugh. Ah well, he could just make Pakkun track where the teen was later. For now, he needed to tell the Hokage what revelation this was. A teen just escaped from him. Granted, he was not even using half of his chakra but... He narrowed his eyes, gripping the shoe tighter.

The teen was not using chakra at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**

Not Human

 **Author:** Hotshot174

* * *

 _(Not Human)_

* * *

It was surely disgusting, what happened after he escaped from the silver-haired ninja. He skidded to a stop, dropped to his knees and-

"Urgh!"

-vomited out the contents of his stomach. This was the reason why he absolutely hated using that ability. It made him feel nauseous. He hoped he won't be using it anymore.

He panted as he moved away from the disgusting thing he just vomited out before scooting closer to a tree. He leaned against it and sighed, his whole body aching, especially his stomach. Toshio winced slightly as he raised the top of his school uniform, showing his stomach. He had a feeling Kakashi held back a bit as it was only bruising. Good thing he still showed mercy on him.

"That was... terrifying." He never knew he was capable of even feeling that anymore. Years of being alone, with him thinking that he was too powerful... Well, he was. But.. Toshio shook his head. He was powerful in the normal world. But as he said earlier, this was not a normal world. This was a world wherein people are ninjas. They have chakra and all that crap... Sure, he was a.. _monster_. He possessed kinetic abilities and have an entity residing in his mind that, for some reason, was very protective of him.

 ** _Idiot._**

Toshio narrowed his eyes in anger. He was absolutely tired, sore, mentally exhausted, and now that entity residing in his mind had the audacity to tell him he was an idiot? Toshio shook his head and decided to ignore the bigger idiot in his head. He has a limit. He could only use up to five kinetic abilities in a day and he was sure that if he used more than 5, he was gonna die. Well, he wasn't sure if the entity was gonna let that happen. He looked around the forest and then to his feet. He scowled a bit, noticing he was missing a shoe. **Fucking hell.**

He was sure he left it back there and it was probably at Kakashi's hands by now. He needed to mask his scent and lay low for a while. It looks like he would be living in the forest for a few days. And that fucking sucked. Fuck Kakashi.

He needed to think things through. First of all... Kakashi knew what he really looked like now. His age, his scent, and everything. So he had to change that. Wincing slightly, he placed his hand inside his pocket and took out his tiny mirror. He always had one and he didn't know why. He brought the mirror near his face and his other hand went up to touch his face. Maybe if he just tweak a few of his facial structures. His nose and definitely his eyes. Using his kinetic ability, he saw his eye color change to electric blue and his eyes get a bit bigger. More innocent. It suited him. He doesn't see 'monster' anywhere. Long and feminine fingers then went along his nose, the bone twitching slightly as it became thinner and smaller.

Now to his hair... He wasn't sure if he was gonna change his hair color but maybe if he could make it a bit longer. Ah. Toshio suddenly felt exhaustion. He used up too much of his ability- he was also still injured courtesy of his father and the silver-haired nin. He felt a bit annoyed but figured that he needed to sleep. He hesitated a bit before calling out to _it._ _Hey. Watch over my body while I sleep. Mask my scent and don't let Kakashi find me._ He waited for a few seconds before it replied, surprising him.

 _ **As if I'd let anybody hurt you again.**_

Toshio mentally huffed as he rolled his eyes before closing it. Fucking weirdo. A bipolar too. He let darkness consume him and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

 _(Not Human)_

* * *

Sarutobi was the Hokage of the Konoha Village. He was known as the professor and the strongest shinobi in the village. Yet, despite being a strong shinobi, he figured that he really couldn't escape the task of signing some paperwork. He sighed as he eyed the stacks of paperwork on his desk, seemingly not dwindling down despite him doing the task for hours now. He was, after all, still distracted by what happened earlier. Lightning had appeared for no reason at all. The weather was great, so it seemed to go against the lightning that occurred earlier. The weirdest thing was that after the lightning, he immediately felt a terrifying aura. It was only for a brief moment but he was sure something was there. Something dangerous.

It reminded him of the tailed beasts...

Immediately suspicious, he decided to call out Kakashi and had him check out the forest. Just in case. It had only been half an hour and Sarutobi was getting restless. Surely, it wouldn't take THE Kakashi Hatake that long to check out the place, right?... Unless, of course, something happened.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him. With a weird looking shoe on his hand. Raising an eyebrow at that, he opened his mouth to ask the masked nin.

"You're not gonna tell me that.. what we felt earlier, the aura, was caused by a... by _a shoe_ , are you?"

Kakashi blinked in surprise before he shook his head. Sarutobi mentally sighed at that. Of course of course. Ah, but that meant... "It belonged to someone." He stated, eyeing the shoe on his hand. Kakashi scratched the back of his head before he sighed. "Hokage-sama. When I got there, I thought I would see a man. So imagine my surprise when I saw a teen that looked about 18 years old near the edge of the hill." At that, Sarutobi's eyebrows raised in surprise. A teen? A few years older than Naruto then.. But what? "He seemed shocked as if he couldn't believe that he was here in Konoha. I watched him for a few seconds before he suddenly looked around in suspicion as if he could sense me. But then he relaxed. I quickly acted and placed my kunai on his throat, questioning him."

Sarutobi suddenly had an idea what was going on now. It seemed that the teenager got away from the Sharingan wielder. Kakashi nodded, immediately knowing that the Hokage understood what happened. "He was a quick thinker. I don't think, however, that he had malicious intent. He seemed genuinely confused and scared when he saw me and the headstones. But here's the thing, Hokage-sama..." He trailed off, sighing as he looked away from Sarutobi who merely waited patiently for him to continue, a pipe on his hand. "He got away from me, without using his chakra."

Sarutobi almost gasped in shock as it was unbelievable. "What are you saying, Kakashi? This child got away from you so easily without using any chakra at all? How is that possible?" For once, the Hokage was baffled. He could understand it if the child had used some jutsu to get away from the masked ninja, but to have escaped without using it- How in the loving hell did he do it?

Kakashi looked at the powerful ninja before him again. He was just as confused as the Hokage. "He seemed to have used shunshin to get away from me, but I quickly caught up to him. I tried to hit him with my kunai, but he... summoned some kind of light between us and it prevented me from hitting him. I managed to land a kick on his stomach and he skidded a few meters away. However, when I tried using an earth jutsu, he saw right through it and with the speed of light- he dashed off. He accidentally left this shoe though." Kakashi finished, motioning to the shoe on his right hand. Sarutobi ran his hand on his face, getting tired from listening to Kakashi's report. He had a lot of things to do and this just added up to his list of problems.

"We need to catch that child, to question him. We will find out if he is an ally or an enemy. If he is an ally, it might do us good to have someone with great potential like him to join our side, not to mention, have him... teach us about these techniques he used without using chakra." Kakashi nodded at that but then sighed again. "Well, that's where the problem arises... I tried to have Pakkun track him using the shoe. But the scent seemed to have disappeared. No traces at all. It was like he never was there." He narrowed his eyes, thinking of Toshio. He had to really question that kid. Although he dashed away so fast, he was sure he couldn't have gotten away. He looked extremely tired and he did leave him with a nasty bruise on his stomach.

"He couldn't have gotten away far... Let's give it time. I'll have some ANBU lurk around the forest for a while. Let's see if he has anywhere to hide." Kakashi nodded before he was dismissed by the Hokage. Sarutobi glanced at his paperwork before deciding to continue his task once more. However, he was a bit distracted. No, he was really distracted now. Somehow, he had a feeling they would need that boy's help in the future...

But that might just be a feeling. In this world, there was no telling if a mere child could be good or bad. He just needed to find out by himself.

So first on the list... Capture and question him, and have Inoichi see if he was telling the truth.

* * *

 _(Not Human)_

* * *

Two weeks passed of dodging some masked ninja in the forest and Toshio was getting bored, especially the entity inside his mind. He was sure too that nobody would recognize him as that teen that fought and escaped from Kakashi a few days ago. He changed his scent and his facial structures along with the size of his body. Yep, that was right. He changed himself to look like a 15-year-old. He needed to look like one if he wanted to blend in. He tried using his ability to go back to his own dimension but it felt like there was a barrier that was preventing him to do so. Needless to say, he got shocked by something and he passed out. He woke up pissed.

That just meant that he would be stuck in this awful world for who knows how long. He was just sure he needed to train if he wanted to survive here. As for it.. well, the damn thing never communicated with him unless _it_ senses an ANBU getting closer to where he was. He realized it was time to probably make his debut by now. So cue on leaving the forest that he had grown sick of. That was why he was now limping towards the gates of Konoha, thick red blood on his hands and gashes along his calves. His arms were also burnt. It was not fake. Not at all. It was self-inflicted, to really make his act seem realistic.

He gasped and fell down, and he could see Izumo and Kotetsu squinting their eyes at him before their eyes widened, immediately running towards his fallen figure. He internally smirked. Why was it so easy to deceive people like this? He should consider being an actor too. He was too good, honestly. The ground was hot as it was a hot day too, and beads of sweat fell down his forehead. It was when Izumo touched him that he suddenly felt a bit dizzy and his body refused to move. His eyelids were shut too. He was surprised. What the hell just happened?

 ** _To make it more believable, of course._**

 _It_ replied to him and he internally growled at the entity residing inside his head. He didn't even ask for permission to knock him out! Before he could think and curse at it more, he felt his mind shutting down completely.

* * *

 _(Not Human)_

* * *

When Toshio awoke, he could hear voices talking. They were probably in the same room as him, as he had noticed that he was also lying in bed. That meant that he was probably at the hospital. His head was also aching so much to the point that he actually wanted to have it removed, but he was sure that that would hurt more. He noted that the voices halted, which meant that they sensed him being awake. Figures.

He slowly opened his eyes and closed them again due to the sudden intrusion of light. He took a deep breath before opening them again, blinking a couple of times to get used to the light. The room was completely white and it seemed that he was the only patient in the room. He slowly sat up, his head aching more and he winced, reaching a hand up to grip the side of his head.

"Ah. It's good that you're awake." He heard a familiar voice speak from beside him. He looked at the man and blinked as he was greeted with none other than the Hokage himself. He was smiling down at him as he stood beside his bed, his pipe on his hand yet he didn't use it. Toshio's eyes wandered behind the Hokage and saw Inoichi looking at him in pity. He furrowed his eyebrows then blinked. Oh right. He did show up here looking like somebody just tried to attack him.

 ** _That Inoichi man invaded your mind to see your memories._**

 _It_ suddenly said and Toshio felt his heart soar in panic before it calmed down again as the entity said-

 _ **I made sure to make up some of your memories... Remember, you only know two things and some knowledge about the world. That is your name and seeing fire everywhere.**_

Toshio internally nodded. Ah, that was right. _It_ was inside his brain, so that meant that _it_ also have complete control of what was inside his mind. It made him wonder why the entity didn't even try to take over his body. He had complete control of everything and he had a lot of chances to do so.. So why didn't he?

 _Wait... he? Haha... heh.. No. It could never be a 'he'._ He internally spat out.

He looked at the Hokage again who was still staring at him. "Hoka... ge-sama?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the professor. Sarutobi nodded at him and smiled yet again, radiating off a calm aura which unnerved Toshio. He was unused to it, after all.

"That is right, my boy... The gate guards have told me that they found you limping close to the gates and you fainted due to blood loss. It's been a few hours since you've been in here."

 _ **Lies. You have been here for days. You must think that it's only been a day, however.**_

Toshio let out a breath, looking to the side in what could only be described as 'forlorn.' He swallowed and nodded, "I- I see." His voice trembled. He looked at the two again and internally smirked as he saw sympathy in their eyes. Was he really that good at looking through Ninja, or were they just like an open book? Good.. He needed their sympathy. So could trust him. And then he'll decide what to do. He could either become their ally or their enemy, either way, it would change the flow of the story. Which he honestly didn't care about.

"What do you remember, my boy?" The Hokage asked, sitting on the seat beside the bed and Toshio noted that the Hokage was acting like he didn't have Inoichi check his head for memories earlier. He was good at acting too. And if he didn't know beforehand, the Hokage might catch him lying and... possibly have him killed.

"I remember... my name..." He mumbled and he looked at the ceiling, closing his eyes for a moment. He could feel two pairs of eyes looking at him, observing him intently. Toshio opened his eyes again and he looked at the Hokage's own orbs. "I am Toshio Yasushi... I remember... fire... fire everywhere." A look of pain passed through his features and he could hear it laughing inside his head.

 _ **You must be the child of lies! How absolutely untrustworthy you are.. all your mouth ever spew are lies, lies, and LIES!**_

Toshio gritted his teeth behind his closed lips and he clenched the sheets that were on his lap. He took a few deep breaths. He didn't bother hiding it as it could also be interpreted as something else. Pain, probably?

The Hokage looked at the teen before him for a moment. He didn't lie, but it felt like he didn't say the complete truth either. He exchanged a glance with Inoichi before Sarutobi looked at the teen again. He looked a few years older than Naruto and the others.. Perhaps.. Ah well, he couldn't completely trust the teen yet. He needed someone to watch over the teen, while also training him. And he had just the right person in mind. With a chuckle, he stood up, earning genuinely confused looks from both the Yamanaka and the teen. He shook his head, "Take a rest again, Yasushi-kun.. Once you wake up, I will tell you my decision.. Whether to let you stay here or not. "

With that, The professor left the room. Inoichi stayed behind a couple of seconds before he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Rest up well, Kid." He mumbled as he followed the Hokage, making sure to close the door behind him.

Toshio was a bit stunned as he was left by both the adults. He scowled and ruffled his own long hair, becoming annoyed. "Decision? He could've just said it now.. what's with the hold-up?" He laid down again and tried to fall asleep as it chuckled darkly. His head was still pounding so maybe he really should try to rest properly for now. He'll deal with everything later on.

* * *

 _(Not Human)_

* * *

Sarutobi went inside his office, followed by Inoichi and Kakashi, who had decided to join them after he saw them leaving the hospital. Inoichi mumbled to himself as he sighed, feeling pity for Toshio. "He's just a kid..." Kakashi was already informed of the event that had transpired yet he merely stayed quiet, looking at the Hokage. He couldn't read what was on his mind. It seemed quite strange though that Toshio appeared a few days after that unknown teenager did. Does the two have a relationship? Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Or were they the same person.

He paused for a while before shaking his head. Impossible. The teen didn't use henge and even if he did, the Hokage will almost immediately noticed it. The chakra seemed different as well. The kid seemed to not have it.. But that was impossible. Toshio was a completely different person from that teen.

Inoichi mumbled to himself again, "Fire was everywhere.. And he was running. He ran inside his parents' room and saw them both stabbing each other, eyes void of any emotions and.. Red was everywhere. They turned to him and crawled, hacking up blood everywhere." He bit his lip, "He screamed and raised his hand, an unknown force pushing them away from him hard before he ran away again, to the forest. No chakra was shifted. And then nothing, after that." Hokage released am exasperated breath, shaking his head slowly. Poor boy.

Kakashi, from the corner of the room suddenly speak up, his normally bored tone sounding like he really thought about what he just said. "How strange. 'Unknown force'? So you didn't see anything and they were suddenly pushed away." He placed his book inside his pouch and crossed his arms. "It's safe to say that something is weird about this kid." Strange... he was just like that teen.. were they related somehow? He shared a knowing look with the Hokage. It seemed he was thinking the same.

Inoichi nodded at that and turned to the Hokage. "We need to question him.. But I suggest not to, for now. I'm pretty sure he's still feeling scared, you saw what expression he was making earlier. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't completely telling the truth, somehow.. We need him to open up...and then we ask him." Sarutobi grunted, "Of course. We will do just that. But, he's still not one to be trusted." He saw Inoichi frowning and sighed, "Inoichi, you know how this works.. This world.. You can't trust everyone. Because not everyone is what they seem.."

Sarutobi stood up and went to stand in front of the windows, keeping his hands behind him as he looked out of the large window. "Children, at such a young age, were... Immediately faced to the reality of this world. Some wanted to be ninja. And they were driven to the path of either being good, or being something else. They kill. And this young boy might've experienced that even if he doesn't remember it. He could be a dangerous person and something might trigger that. So we can't trust him that much yet. We must be cautious." The Hokage looked at the man he entrusted to look after the teen, "I trust you to handle this boy.. You will take care of him and observe him, whether he is... someone like HIM.. or a dangerous person.. Hmn. That is all for today. You are all dismissed."

* * *

(Not _Human)_

* * *

When Toshio awoke once again, his senses tingled and he could hear it groaning inside his mind so Toshio immediately sat up. His stomach was grumbling slightly. He noted that the windows were opened, as the cold wind was now ruffling his hair gently. He could see someone sitting by the window in his peripheral vision. An EXTREMELY FAMILIAR someone.

"You're awake." The familiar voice of the familiar someone pointed out rather obviously and Toshio slowly looked to the side. The silver gravity-defying no doubt belong to none other than Kakashi Hatake himself. He was reading his orange book and he closed it, looking at him with his one visible eye.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. And I'll be taking care of you from now on, Kid."

 _ **Just great, eh? Just fucking great.**_

For once, he agreed with the entity inside his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Opening the door to his house, Kakashi entered and sat on the couch, relaxing his body a little. Toshio entered afterwards and looked around, It was a normal house. A kitchen, a living room and he assumed that the bathroom was down on the hall way. The walls were painted in light blue and the floor was painted black.

Kakashi then stood up and head upstairs. "I'll show you to your room. Follow me." he said lazily. Toshio followed him, a bit irritated, but did his best not to show it. Of all people he was supposed to live with, of course it happened to be Kakashi. You could say Toshio was still pissed off by the nasty bruise he left him that day. It was gone now, he completely healed it, but that didn't mean that he had forgotten about it.

Kakashi opened a door just to the opposite of another door which Toshio assumed was Kakashi's bedroom. Kakashi ushered him inside and looked around the room. There was a bed at the corner of the room and beside it was a closet. The ceiling was painted in dark blue and there was a small table at the opposite of the bed. Again, It was pretty normal. Boring, like his original room.

"This is your room for now, sorry if it's a bit dusty. Nobody has used it for a long time." Kakashi apologized, which didn't sound like an apology at all to him, and Toshio just smiled. "Don't worry about it. As long as I have a place to sleep in, I'm okay, Hatake-san." He politely told Kakashi. Well, as politely as his acting skills could say.

Kakashi took out his damned orange book and waved his hand dismissively. "Just Kakashi is fine. Hatake-San make me sound like an old man. Anyway, wake up early tomorrow and I'll take you to the academy. It starts at 8." He said. Toshio's eyes widened. Hold up. He was going to the academy now? "What? Why? I don't.." For a moment, he was honestly confused.

Kakashi looked at him again and scratched his cheek as he looked away, "Ah well. The Hokage wanted you to. He wanted to see if you were fit to be a ninja. And this is one way for you to not get bored here." Both didn't seem like a lie but he wasn't saying the complete truth. Toshio was sure that they wanted to see him accidentally show off his ability so they could question him about, well, the original him that Kakashi fought. He would do that anyway.

"Oh, okay then, Kakashi-san." He smiled at him. Kakashi smiled back before walking out. He then stopped, looking back at him. "By the way, you can use my old clothes in the closet for tomorrow. That's all. Goodnight." He closed the door behind him. Toshio rolled his eyes, scowling softly. "It's not even evening yet. And I still haven't had dinner." He muttered angrily. Toshio sat on his bed and leaned on the wall. He looked at his hand. How can he use chakra? All he knew was that he was suddenly transported in this world by his suddenly alive father and that he could use it here.

He had a feeling that if they did find out about it, which he speculated would be sooner than he thought, they would think it was a special chakra somehow. That would be a good excuse but even if it was a special chakra, they should be able to sense it.. unless the user wasn't using it at all. Given the fact that he had encountered Kakashi that day, he was sure that the silver haired ninja was suspicious of him.

He still had no idea what the entity showed Inoichi and-

 ** _In the 'memory' I showed him, I made him see you using your 'special chakra' but he felt no chakra shift._**

 _What? Then they're going to be suspicious! They might connect this current me to the one Kakashi fought before! You're such an idiot._ He internally groaned. It would be harder to completely deceive all of them then. How was he supposed to do that now that they were suspicious of him?

It didn't say anything and it made Toshio quite mad but he decided not to say anything as well as he thought things over. If he used his kinetic abilities in this world firsthand without them sensing his 'chakra' shift, he would become even more suspicious. He needed to work on his chakra, and shift it while he was performing his Kinetic Abilities. If he did have chakra.

There was only one problem.. If he was somehow test out tomorrow by the teacher there... What was his name again? Iluko... Iruka. Okay, if he was somehow tested out tomorrow by Iruka and he couldn't use chakra, does that mean he would be dropped out?

But.. there was no way a teacher and a Hokage would drop out a child just because he couldn't use chakra. Lee was an example. Toshio was quite surprised he remembered a lot of names in this anime. Okay then.. That meant he had to practice it now if he didn't want to be embarrassed tomorrow.

Kakashi was still awake and Toshio knew that since, well, it was still quite early. Back then, he wasn't able to sense Kakashi. Only the anthropomorphism of his kinetic abilities was able to.. How?

 _ **Every person has a different type of aura. Whether it be about their sizes or their colors. You wouldn't be able to sense him by his chakra alone if you don't have it, but with enough practice, you would be able to sense it. The aura serves as the key to use kinetic abilities, or in your case, me. I am both your aura and your kinetic abilities. I control and use it therefore I can sense them. They don't have a lot, which meant they wouldn't be able to do the same thing, unless taught by a person that could use it. Consider yourself lucky that you have me.**_

Toshio scrunched up his nose before sighing. Moreover, he was surprised that the entity was actually answering his question and not being an asshole. Toshio opened the window as quietly as possible and went out.

Toshio walked forward. His hand under his chin, thinking deeply. His mind ran through various of solutions to his current problem. Every person in this world had chakra. Whether it be almost non-existent to the point that they couldn't use it, like Lee, they still have it. He was sure chakra served as some kind of a life force here and if he was currently here breathing, then he had to have it too.

He noticed that he had somehow ended up in a forest. He sat down on the grass below him. He was quite far from Kakashi's house and there was nobody around him. Good. He closed his eyes and meditated. He imagined going deep into his stomach, looking for any blue light or whatever that looked like chakra. It took forever since his mind kept going elsewhere and he was close to giving up. But then, he saw a purple light. He was confused as to why there was a purple light instead of a blue light but he dismissed it quickly.

Reaching towards the purple light, he again imagined himself pulling the light hard and suddenly, a cool sensation enveloped his whole body. He snapped his eyes open and gasped loudly. He was trembling and panting, his body filled with chakra. So that was how it felt.

 _ **I don't like this chakra. It's annoying. I'm blocking it from your head.**_

Toshio continued panting, not answering it. Technically, his kinetic ability, or the entity, could act out whenever Toshio wanted to. If he was using any type of ability, the entity would access his 'aura' reserves and use it, so Toshio would be able to do whatever he wanted. However, even with the entity with him, he could only use 5 abilities a day, and that was because the entity banned him from doing farther than that. For the past few days of laying low in the forest, he found out about this. He asked the entity of course and even if it did annoy him, it helped him out.

There were so many possible kinetic abilities that he could use or control. However, there were also others that was practically hard to do unless he had enough practice.

 _ **Do you want to know the reason why I don't let you use me for more than 5 times?**_

Toshio bit his lower lip, contemplating. He wanted to know. But he had a feeling that it would have him do something in return.. He didn't have much of a choice. _Yeah, I want to know._

 _ **It's like letting a lion out of its cage for more than five minutes. It gets wild.**_

Toshio raised an eyebrow at that before he crossed his arms, "What do you mean by that?"

 _ **You may think of me as something dark, evil, and cruel- that is true, but I would do anything to make you safe**_.

Again, Toshio was confused. Even more, in fact. "Just get to the point, you idiot. I don't have time for this." Technically, he did, but he was just an impatient person.

 _ **If I let you freely use me infinitely, I won't be stopped. I won't be able to control myself. You wouldn't be able to control yourself. I will listen to no one and neither will you. It will get to the point where I would consume you. And I would take over your body.**_

The teen was quiet for a moment before he chuckled humorlessly. He couldn't believe this. "So what you're implying is that you're afraid that I would die, right? Wow. Just wow. Didn't expect that from you." Toshio frowned. "But what about time where my asshole of a father was literally kicking the shit out of me? Why couldn't I use you? And why did it feel like you were trying to get out?"

The entity was silent for a moment.

 _ **... I am not just an entity. I have a physical body. The reason why you couldn't use me back then was because I was gathering all of my aura to get out of your body and protect you using my physical body. I wasn't able to. It was too late.**_

He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again, finally calming down. That actually made his life here now easier. Since this entity, the not so entity actually have a body. He could use it. _Hey. From now on, I'll call you Kai. I'll acknowledge you as a person. And as a partner._ He thought. As if he was going to say that out loud. Kai let out a dark chuckle, one that was filled with amusement.

 _ **Keep in mind that if I leave your body to manifest mine, you will still be able to use me. You can still talk to me in your mind as well.**_

Toshio hummed thoughtfully at that. "Alright. But hey. Chakra is essentially inside my body and mind. Are you able to use it?"

 _ **No, I cannot. Chakra is different from aura. Although it travels the same paths as me, it's an entirely different power. I won't be able to use it as my own.**_

"That's a shame. I thought it would be-"

 _ **I said I wouldn't be able to use it as my own, but I didn't say I wouldn't be able to control it.**_

"What's the difference, exactly?"

 _ **I cannot perform any jutsu or anything of the sort with this chakra, but I would be able to control it inside your body to help you more. I can control it so that it's perfectly concentrated on one part of your body. It would just make things much easier for you to do any type of jutsu.**_

"So in a way, I have a perfect chakra control?"

 _ **Perhaps. I just need to perform necessary calculations when you're doing anything. This way, as you perform any abilities, they would think you're just using chak-**_

Kai suddenly stopped and Toshio raised an eyebrow at that. Why did he suddenly fell silent. "Hey. What were you about to say?"

 _ **Hmm.. There's a slight problem. I've mentioned before that the Inoichi guy became suspicious because of no chakra shifting, right?**_

"Well, yes. You did."

 _ **Even if I control your chakra to move, it still isn't technically used. You still have the same chakra reserves. To them, it is like you have an infinite amount of chakra. That would pose a problem.**_

Just great. Another problem to add here. "It's fine. For tomorrow, I'll just have to make sure that the teacher is distracted enough to not notice it." Toshio let a smirk appear on his face.

"We'll just have to improvise."

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

The moment Toshio climbed back to the window, mind swirling with ideas, he was suddenly met with Kakashi. For a second, he almost flinched. Great. He was so distracted that he couldn't even sense him. He had just gotten his chakra. The man was staring down at him, his eye filled with something.. unknown. Then the man huffed, "So you do have chakra." He mumbled.

Toshio's eyes widened by a millimeter.

 ** _It's strange that they haven't mentioned it to you before since you got here. They decided to send you to the academy to see if you were just hiding it.. Hoping that you'd blunder and reveal everything.. A boy who was injured without chakra and not questioned... Hehe._**

"How did you hide it?" He couldn't decipher what Kakashi was currently thinking and Toshio felt kind of annoyed. He was so sure he could read everyone here. He swallowed, ready to lie. "I thought I didn't have it. But something felt strange inside of me so I decided to meditate to see. Something was blocking it but I managed to remove it. I don't know how that happened but I'm glad I can feel it now." He smiled in relief for added affect.

For a moment, Kakashi just stared at him quietly and Toshio did it as well. Inside, he felt rather nervous. He knew Kakashi was a genius and one mistake could lead to torture and death. Well, sure, he could escape if he wanted to, but he didn't want to be walking around the shinobi nations with anyone trying to kill him.

 ** _For the record, I won't let that happen_**.

 _Nice knowing you care_. To his relief, Kakashi nodded and he motioned to the hot cup of instant ramen on the table, a pair of chopsticks was on top of it and beside it was a glass of water. "Alright. I'm sure you're hungry, so eat up." His hand went up and Toshio tensed, thinking he was about to maybe kill him or something but Kakashi merely ruffled his hair. He gave the teen a close-eyed smile before turning around to leave his now room.

He just stood there, dumbfounded. His head was still tingling but he shook his head as he sat on the bed. He looked at the ramen and snorted slightly, "I don't even eat this."

 _ **You could just summon food with me.**_

 _But if I don't eat this, he'd get suspicious. I don't have anywhere else to throw this away._ He hated cup of noodles. But food was food, he supposed. He grabbed the chopsticks and tasted it. Not bad.

 _ **Don't get attached to that man. He's just gaining your trust.. and once he finds out what you truly are, he'd betray us in a heartbeat. That's how humans are, Toshio. Lucky for you.. You're not human.**_

Kai chuckled darkly and Toshio's grip on the chopsticks tightened. His eyes darkened, ".. I know that already." He continued eating quietly and soon, he was finished. He placed the chopsticks inside the cup of ramen and drank the water.

He let his body fall on top the bed and he stared at the ceiling, his eyes devoid of any emotion. He knew that fact already. He raised his right hand in front of him, shielding him from the light before he made a grabbing motion. The lights flickered quickly for a moment before it completely turned off and he was plunged into darkness. Like this room, there could never be light for him in the darkness.

 _ **There could only be the two of us, Toshio. I need you and you need me. We live in the dark.**_

 _Yeah. I know._ Toshio completely closed his eyes, sighing slightly before he turned to his side.

 _ **After all, monsters live in the darkness, right?**_

( _Not Human_ )


	4. Chapter 4

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

When Toshio woke up, he was met with the ceiling once again. He closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to immediately stand up. He was hoping that everything that happened was just a dream. That was not the case at all. Somehow, deep inside of him, even if his original world was boring and filled with weak people who were greedy, he liked it better there. Because he knew he had control of everything. He knew that nobody was strong enough to take him on. However, that thought was ruined the moment his father came along. He sat up quietly, staring at the mattress of the bed as he clenched his hands. The blanket that he had managed to wrap around his body fell onto his lap.

 _ **Even if you're not in control here.. You have me.**_

Kai, in his own way, reassured him. Toshio nodded, still thoroughly bothered by everything. The sun was barely rising. He stood up anyway. He made up the bed and stretched his limbs, internally sighing in relief as he heard some bones crack. He wondered if there were any chiropractors in here. If there was one thing he enjoyed in his original world, it would definitely be that. He went to the bathroom and locked the door. The bathroom was a bit small, but he could maneuver around with no problem given his size now. He wondered how Kakashi fit in here. He filled the bathtub with water. It was ice cold. Toshio frowned.

He placed his hand inside. _Can you offer a free use of one ability?_

 ** _Alright_**. He let his hand stay inside the water as he used Calokinesis, the ability to manipulate heat. The water slowly became warmer and warmer. When he was contented with the temperature of the water, he stripped himself naked and got in. As he cleaned himself, his mind wander through various of things. _I know I said I don't care about the things changing in here.. But that could become a large problem, right?_ He asked Kai inside his head, frowning.

 _ **You're right. Just with you being in here already changed things. Whether you do nothing or something would still directly change events that is supposed to or not to happen.**_

With that, Toshio recalled the observer effect in physics. He closed his eyes, "The act of measuring an outcome can change the nature of an outcome." He mumbled and he felt Kai agree, somehow, inside his head.

 _ **Your ... Or our very presence in this world has the capacity to change the outcomes of this world, no matter how we behave.**_

 _What should we do then? I have some recall of events happening in here. If our very presence even cause of a death of the main characters, I wouldn't have any slightest idea of what's going to happen next_. It wasn't that he cared if those that were supposed to be alive will die and vice versa. He couldn't let the Rookie 9 or any other important figures in Konoha to die. If he somehow decided that he wanted to control the world, then he needed people that he could easily manipulate to get what he wanted. And those would be the people whose personality he knew already. When events such as the Wave mission or the Chuunin exams were altered, then one of them might even die and that would ruin his plan.

 _ **If you want to control the world, then the Akatsuki would be the best ally for that. Or Orochimaru.**_

Toshio scrunched up his nose in distaste. _I've thought of that. But we have very different personalities and they are way too powerful and experienced. I can't manipulate fellow evil doers. It's better if I target those that will be powerful in the future. Especially Naruto. Moreover, I can't exactly recall some events.. It's been way too long._

 _ **Not to worry. I can access all of your memories inside your head so I will know what will happen, or have you know what will happen. I just need time to find the right door for that. We can create possible outcomes of the events happening and so we will know what to do when things get altered.**_

 _Alright. That's good then. I suppose we can talk about this later on_. When the water went tepid and his skin pruned beyond recognition, Toshio got out and dried off with the spare towel in the rack. The other towel had 'Kakashi' written on it. Looks like the Hatake was really prepared for him to live here. Toshio wrapped the towel around his waist and went down the hall to his room. He closed the door behind him and headed for his closet to pick his clothing. The clothes he chose consisted of a black sleeveless shirt with a mask connected into it and white shorts that ended at his knee. He put on some sandals that they all wear here and Toshio put the mask into the lower part of his face.

Looking around the closet, his eyes caught some bandages. "Hmm, a good impression would be nice." He mumbled thoughtfully. Toshio took out the bandages and wrapped some of it around his right ankle and left wrist. He then saw a pouch on the top of the closet. Raising his left hand, he made the pouch 'fly' to his hand before opening it.

"I'm pretty sure this is supposed to be unused. Why does he have this in here?" He wondered. A part of him said that Kakashi was stupid while the other part of him said that he might've bought it for him. But there was no way that it was the latter.

 _ **It could also be that someone lived here before and forgot about it.**_

He shrugged then put it around his right thigh. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:40 a.m. He went down the stairs again and head to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out some eggs and bacon for their breakfast. Never did he imagine that he would be cooking for the Kakashi Hatake.

He cooked it and after that, placed it on the table. Toshio sighed in annoyance. He still wasn't awake. He spent an hour in the bathroom and it was almost 8 now. He was gonna be late if this keeps up. He went upstairs and banged on Kakashi's door. "Kakashi-San, breakfast is ready. And I'm almost late for the academy." He said almost angrily. After a few moments, the door opened revealing a slouched Kakashi.

"Oh.. I forgot that I was suppose to escort you to the academy." Kakashi stated as he scratched head. Toshio, once again, felt annoyed. Why did he have to live with Kakashi out of all ninja in here? "I understand, Kakashi-San. You 'forgot'. I forgive you for you are getting old, I suggest you drink more milk to enhanced your memory." Toshio said 'politely' then smiled. In the inside, he was still rather mad.

 _ **I'm sure he intentionally did it.**_

Kakashi's eyes twitch, well eye. He couldn't see the other eye. Kakashi gave his famous close-eyed smile that obviously looked fake. "I should, Toshio-kun. But I'm not old." He said. Toshio tilted his head, "You have gray hair-" he started, but was cut off. "It's silver." Kakashi said while. Toshio mentally chuckled again before he paused.

 _ **As I've said before.. Don't get attached.**_

 _I won't. I'm just making sure to hide my true personality, okay?_ Kai didn't answer and Toshio just quietly turned away and head downstairs. Kakashi followed him to the kitchen and he took the seat on the left and Kakashi took the seat on the right side of the table. Kakashi eyed the breakfast warily before taking a bite. It was too fast for Toshio to see. Toshio tugged down his mask. They ate quietly.

"Thank you for making breakfast." Kakashi thanked him as he ate in a fast rate. Toshio nodded then drank water as he finished eating. He stood up then picked his plate and put it on the sink before brushing his teeth with the spare green toothbrush. Kakashi used the black one, he was sure. He glanced to the clock and saw that it was way passed 8. Great.

"Let's go, Kakashi-san. I'm already late." Toshio said, looking at him. "Hmm.." Kakashi hummed. Suddenly, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Toshio's waist. He tensed up almost immediately, ready to do anything. "Hey-!" Toshio closed his eyes as a weird and strange feeling settled around his stomach. He had a sudden urge to throw up. Inside of him, he could feel Kai ready to lash out but then Kakashi removed his arms from his waist and walked forward while reading his book.

"I'll escort you to your classroom now." Kakashi said in amusement as he looked at him. Toshio scowled at him, before he followed. He used some kind of a teleportation justu. It was weird, very different from his ability. This was the difference between them, he supposed. He wasn't happy with that sudden physical moment though. He never did like someone touching him.

 _ **Shunshin.. He used that.**_

Oh right. Kai could see his memories. Shunshin, huh? It did sound familiar. After a few minutes of walking, Kakashi stopped in front of a wooden door and they listened as.. someone yelled at someone. After a few moments, he knocked on the door. It opened revealing Iruka. Yeah, Toshio recognized that nose scar anywhere. Iruka smiled at Kakashi. "Thank you." He nodded gratefully before looking at Toshio. "Welcome, Toshio-kun." He said before ushering Toshio to enter the classroom.

Kakashi waved his hand at Toshio while still reading his book, then he disappeared. Toshio rolled his eyes at that before smiling at Iruka. "Thank you." Iruka gave him a soft smile as well before turning his head to face his class, ready to introduce him and internally hoping that someone would not interrupt him. Toshio could tell from his eyes that looked already exasperated enough as it was.

"Class, this is To-" He started, but was rudely interrupted. "Iruka-sensei! Could you please untie me now?!" A voice yelled beside Iruka's desk. It was an annoyingly loud voice that Toshio also recognized. He could see an orange jumper and yes, it was the main character, Naruto. It felt different really seeing him. They all looked realistic after all. Naruto was like a ball of sunshine as well. He was literally bright and loud. Toshio looked up at Iruka and saw him with a big smile that was twitching in annoyance.

".. Alright class! Since Naruto here interfered with the class, we will be doing the Transformation jutsu again. Yes, even those that have finished!" Iruka bellowed and some of the students groaned at that. Iruka cleared his throat, "But before that, introductions first." He gestured to Toshio. "This is Toshio Yasushi-kun. He's our new student today. He's a bit older than you guys. Treat him nicely. Now...get in line!" He exclaimed. All the students stood up lazily then got in line. _The lines are not exact, Kai. So conversations are also altered, even if the event will happen._

 _ **That proves our earlier conversation then.**_

Instead of getting in line, Toshio went to Naruto and untied him. He needed to gain everyone's trust in here, even if he had to pretend to be a good person. His eyes were glued to the ropes as he cut through them with his kunai. Naruto looked at Toshio, surprised. Inside, Toshio smirked. He was sure gaining Naruto's trust would be an easy one.

 _ **Not to mention, the teacher looks kind of distracted by now with this.**_

 _That's my intention. A distracted teacher is a good thing._ "Well? Aren't you going to stand up to go 'join' the class?" He asked Naruto. Naruto stood up, grinned at Toshio then gave him a thumbs up, his left hand resting on his hip. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be a Hokage someday!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning happily. Toshio could hear some students murmuring. They were probably unused to someone approaching and helping the 'demon'.

Toshio smirked, "My name is Toshio Yasushi and I'm gonna be the Hokage's personal ANBU someday." He said and Naruto jaw-dropped. He was right. It was so easy. Iruka looked at Toshio surprised. A person talked to Naruto like that? This was the first time.

"P-Personal ANBU? So does that mean if I become a Hokage then you'll -" Naruto started, stuttering a bit before Toshio interrupted hi,, "Protect you, of course." Toshio nodded before getting in line. He didn't say anything else and neither did everyone as Naruto grinned and went behind him. After a few moments, Iruka continued calling out names and the students continued transforming as Iruka. Toshio could see the teacher glancing at him from time to time, sometimes staring onto the ceiling. Good. And finally, it was Toshio's time to show off.

But it occurred to him that he didn't know how to do the hand signs. He had just gotten his chakra yesterday and he didn't know the hand seals of this jutsu. The gears in his head started working. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Iruka looked at Toshio worriedly. "Are you okay, Toshio-kun? Hokage-sama told me you had just gotten your chakra back and that you have.." The word 'amnesia', or 'selective amnesia' was left unheard and only the two of them knew about it. Toshio's right eye twitched in anger as whispers were heard around the room.

 _'He had just gotten his chakra?'_

 _'That's really sad...'_

 _'How's that possible?'_

 _'Hn. How useless.'_

Toshio then gritted his teeth. He wasn't used to being treated like this.

 _ **Useless? How dare he?**_

Toshio used his Celerakinesis, the ability to manipulate speed and concentrated it to his hands, he made random hand signs that were too fast for these people to see. He felt Kai moving his chakra, flaring it for a while. "Transformation jutsu." he muttered, but it was useless since he really didn't know how to use it after all. He quickly look at Iruka and shape shifted. The others gasping as to what the other version of transformation jutsu.

Iruka was shocked. That does not certainly looked like a transformation jutsu! He looked like he shape shifted. "T-Toshio-kun... How did you do that? That's a modified jutsu, right?" He asked nervously. Toshio looked up then shape shifted back to his own body. "I..." He had to play the patient with amnesia. "I don't know. It's what my body remembers to do. I'm pretty sure it's a modified jutsu."

 _ **Good. He didn't notice that your chakra reserves is still the same. I assume that meant the others didn't as well.**_

 _I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be as observant to the new kid._ "Wow! That was awesome, Toshio! You should teach me that, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, wide eyed and grinning full forced. Toshio smiled back at the blond male and nodded, "Okay. When we have time." Iruka cleared his throat, still shocked with what happened. "Okay, Naruto. You're last." he said. Naruto jumped to the front then did the hand signs. A completely modified hand signs. Toshio smirked, already knowing what was going to happen. "Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and he transformed into a girl version of him with her private parts covered in smoke. The girl Naruto had her long hair tied into pigtails. She also had the same whisker marks as Naruto and he had a voluptuous body. 'Naruto' winked and blew a kiss at Iruka. The effect was instantaneous. Iruka had a nosebleed.

" **NARUTO!** "

* * *

(Not Human)

* * *

"This is your punishment. You are not going home early today." Iruka said in irritation, crossing his arms as he looked at Naruto. Naruto continued to scrub the painted Hokage face. "So what? It's not like someone is waiting for me to come home." Naruto muttered.

 _ **If I, myself, haven't seen this... anime, then I would not immediately think of him as a demon.**_

 _Clearly. He's like a little ball of sunshine._ Iruka suddenly felt guilty. He could see the man's eyes were furrowed. "Uh, Naruto.." he started, "What now, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto questioned, annoyed. "I'll treat you to Ichiraku Ramen after this." And smiled, Naruto beamed then immediately tried to scrub as fast and hard as he could.

Naruto looked at Toshio. "You going, Toshio?" He asked. Toshio shook his head, "No, I'll pass." He needed to do something. After seeing the look of disappointment on Naruto's face, he immediately added, "But I'll go with you next time. Promise." He smiled gently. His mask stretching. Naruto grinned, with a pink tint on his cheeks."Okay! You better be, believe it!" Yes, he would. He had to be Naruto's friend. If he was, maybe the Hokage wouldn't be as suspicious of him.

 _ **Promises are meant to be broken, Toshio.**_

 _Shut up, Kai._

(Not Human)


	5. Chapter 5

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Toshio waved at Naruto and Iruka before turning around and heading towards the forest. First thing he needed to do was practice his chakra. After that blunder today, he was sure situations like that would continue to happen. The annoying part was that it was gonna be extremely hard to do so. If it was hard for those students, it was gonna be harder for him. He was like a toddler who had just learned how to walk and still stumbled about. Unlike them who was better at it by now. How could he get better at it in a short amount of time without arousing more suspicion? He needed scrolls for the hand signs. And for that, he needed money, which meant he had to ask Kakashi.

 _ **Whatever you do, don't practice your ability anywhere here. Someone is following you. It's not Kakashi.**_

 _An ANBU then. No one else would be that good with hiding their chakra_. Toshio frowned slightly. He needed to be able to fool them. How to do that? He can't use his chakra to fool them, considering the fact that he was still extremely bad it. He knew nothing about his chakra at all. _A question. Can you hide my chakra? You said you can control it, right?_ Kai was silent for a minute and Toshio was sure that he was thinking.

 _ **I can hide myself from other fellow aura sensors. I haven't mentioned it to you before but there is actually one person here that could sense me before.**_

 _Wait, what? How do yo know that anyway?_

 _ **Sarutobi. The moment we were transported here, I made a slight miscalculation of where you would land safely, so I used my aura to envelope and protect you. During that moment, I felt as if someone had sensed me. When the Hokage along with Inoichi showed up in the hospital, I noticed that he had quite a good amount of aura inside of him. There's a possibility that he isn't aware of any other type of energy.**_

 _That's good then. But how does that answer my earlier question?_

 _ **Given the fact that he didn't question you about your aura, it meant that he didn't sense me again. I managed to find a way to completely hide myself from him by creating a door inside your mind that prevented myself from leaking out but still accessible to you.**_

 _... Are you saying that there's a possibility that you can hide my chakra inside the 'door' as well?_

 _ **Yes. However, that would make the chakra be a nuisance for me. I cannot be in the same place or pathway as your chakra, otherwise, it would try to fight me for dominance. That meant that I will be completely not hidden from any other aura sensors, or the Hokage.**_

 _Hmm.. If he sense you again, he might question me.. So no hiding of chakra, I guess._

 _ **Yes- Someone else is following you. Sasuke.**_

A sudden thought hit Toshio. If he trusted some of his ability towards someone... Would that make Sarutobi not as suspicious of him? _If I was a spy of an enemy village, then surely I wouldn't trust someone, not to mention a teen with my secret, right? So if I did entrusted it to someone, would they think I'm not suspicious?_

 _ **I get your point. But telling it to Sasuke might entice him for you to teach him that as well. I won't have that happened.**_

Toshio felt a bit bothered by that. _But the percentage of actually teaching a teen using the ability is pretty low. I can teach it to him but the probability of him actually learning it would be almost non-existent._

 _ **You can't say that for sure, you idiot. Sasuke Uchiha is smart and his aura is a bit higher than the others.**_

He clenched his jaw in annoyance, furrowing his eyebrow. _You dolt. Learning kinetic ability is hard. There's no way he'd learn it!_ Suddenly, the subject of their conversation appeared. Toshio noted that he had stopped walking since he was having a conversation with Kai.

 _ **The other one has stopped following you.**_

One less problem for him to deal with then. They looked at each other, not saying anything. Then- "You're hiding something." Sasuke said, his obsidian eyes narrowed at him. His hands were casually placed inside the pockets of his shorts as he looked at Toshio. The older teen raised an eyebrow. Sasuke followed him just to say that? "What do you mean?" He asked softly before Sasuke gave a sneer.

"The fact that you didn't do a jutsu earlier proved that to me."

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Two things appeared in his head the moment Sasuke said that. The first one was that- 'How did he know?' And 'This is a perfect opportunity to tell him.' It was just surprising to know that Sasuke noticed that. Toshio and Kai immediately assumed that the others wouldn't notice what happened earlier. Looks like that wasn't the case at all. It was rare occurrence for them both to be wrong. So he opened his mouth to ask the teen, "How did you know?"

Sasuke frowned at him, "I thought you did the jutsu at first. I felt your chakra shift. But your chakra didn't deplete and it was still the exact same when you entered. Iruka-sensei might've not checked your chakra at first so when you did the 'jutsu', he automatically assumed that you must've used a bit of it already. But I checked yours. You didn't use chakra. That's why you're hiding something. Something big that you'd lie to sensei about it being a modified jutsu." Impressive. But it was strange that the normally ignorant Uchiha checked his chakra reserves the moment he entered and finished the 'modified jutsu'. It seemed that he got his attention. Perhaps it was the mask? The way he was escorted by a jounin? Or maybe because he sensed Kai?

 _ **I told you. Sasuke Uchiha is smart. He's a pest. He must've sensed me and thought you were dangerous, that's why he's keeping an eye on you.**_

Inside, Toshio was impressed. This was the perfect opportunity to tell him his secret then. It was decided. Sasuke would be the first person to know about his 'secret'. Toshio gave a smile, before looking down. "I... guess you got me then. I'm hiding it because I'm scared." For a moment, the Uchiha looked confused, "Scared?" He asked him and Toshio nodded. "I'll tell you everything."

Toshio motioned for Sasuke to follow him in the middle of the forest to explain everything to him. At first, the Uchiha hesitated because he might be planning to kill him. He would just explain everything. Well, Perhaps not all. He just had to do this part. The part to gain his trust and so he could manipulate him in the future, and make it so once Sarutobi finally find out about his secret, his suspicion would lessen.

 _ **You're going to regret this, idiot.**_

"Explain then." Sasuke crossed his arms, raising an elegant eyebrow. They were currently sitting on two logs, directly facing each other. Toshio sighed and scratched his nape. "Well, I don't really know where to begin.. But.. I just came here yesterday. I remember limping towards the Konoha gates, all bloody and, and pain was everywhere. Two ninjas approached me and I passed out. When I woke up, I was in a hospital and the hokage was there. He questioned me for a while and then decided I'd be here. I only remember two things. My name and that my parents are dead due to fire... So here I am." The first step was to somehow make the Uchiha sympathize with him. Since they both 'lost' their family, technically, it would make Sasuke more at ease with him.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side slightly, frowning for a while. His tensed shoulders relaxed slightly but his hands were clenched, as if he was remembering something, "That still doesn't explain how you did that." Toshio calmly weighed his options. He could pretend he had a kekkei genkai or that he didn't remember. But since he couldn't remember everything aside from those two things, he supposed that the best answer would be the latter. "I don't know how I was able to do it. But it seems I can make something happen whenever I'm in danger or if my emotions are in a mess and if I try hard enough. Earlier when we're doing the transformation jutsu, I didn't even know the handsigns. And it just sort off.. did it's thing. The process was different but the result was the same. I was able to transform as Iruka-sensei. But I panicked and I was scared since I wasn't using chakra at all. I shifted it and hoped he wouldn't notice. He didn't, but.. You did." He mentally applauded himself for thinking of that excuse. "It's like a muscle memory. I don't know what it is and how it works, but my body does. It only acts out in certain situations, however. I still haven't find the time to exactly practice it."

Sasuke took a long while to respond, his fingers under his chin seemingly deep in thought. Finally, he responded, "Perhaps a Kekkei Genkai? But I don't remember anything like that. Usually it's in the eyes or a flashy technique." Toshio shrugged, "It could be... I'm just scared that if the Hokage finds out about it, then they would torture me or something. This isn't exactly normal and I'm pretty sure they're suspicious of me. I need to make them trust me a bit before telling it of them, so I won't get killed. Can you... not tell them?" He looked at the Uchiha 'hopefully', smiling nervously as he fidgeted.

Sasuke smirked and Toshio frowned, playing his part. "Oh come on!" Sasuke shrugged at him, "I won't tell anyone. In one condition..." Toshio raised an eyebrow at him. What did he want? "What is it?" The Uchiha shook his head and stood up. "I'm still not sure yet. But I'll talk to you once I'm finished thinking about it." Toshio gave him a smile, but was a bit irritated inside. "Okay."

The entity was right, for the second time. He regretted it now.

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Toshio sighed as he entered Kakashi's house. He closed the door behind him before looking around. He raised an eyebrow. Would Kakashi just really leave him unintended in the house? For all he know, he could be in his room rummaging his scrolls related with the top secrets of Konoha. He already knew some of it though.

 _ **He's here. He's planning to surprise you. I suggest making a blunder. A spy wouldn't make a mistake after all.**_

Toshio internally nodded and just as he was about to walk forward, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. With a hidden smirk, he immediately used his Myokinesis, the ability to manipulate muscles, to make his right arm bulge and become stronger and Celerakinesis on it as well. He quickly turned his body around and cocked his fist back, before punching as hard as he could.

Kakashi disappeared and his fist connected through the door, completely destroying it. Pieces were scattered all over the floor and some were even outside. The door was barely hanging onto its hinges. Toshio hid his cruel smile before he pulled his fist back, gasping. "Kakashi-san! I'm so sorry! I thought you were an enemy!"

Silence. Absolute silence. Kakashi just stood there, staring at him. Then, after a whole minute, he chuckled before it turned into laughter. Toshio just stared at him in utter confusion. This was not what he was expecting. Kakashi stopped laughing then looked at him seriously, "So you're strong, huh." He said. Toshio nodded. "W-Well Yeah." Kakashi ruffled Toshio's hair. "That's good to hear. Now I don't have to worry about you being so weak and get possibly killed." He stated, smiling slightly. But there was something different in his eyes.

 _ **He looked confused. It worked then**_.

Toshio just scowled, however. He wasn't weak.. Although he might appear to be. Kakashi then leaned down, still smiling. "But we can't just let this slide, you know? We can't just sleep with this door destroyed now. You better fix it, okay?" And he shunshin-ed away. Toshi frowned. He had to follow Kakashi to get in his good side, but it certainly wasn't easy creating a door. He had to use another ability again. Why do things get backfired on him?

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Toshio stayed up late that night.. Actually, he didn't sleep that night. After he had finished fixing the door, he formulated plans with Kai inside his head. Sasuke Uchiha 'insisted' that he should sit with him. Toshio suspected it was to keep the girls away from him. He could see the girls looking at Sasuke longingly. There was still a seat beside Toshio but they weren't making a move to sit next to him. Were they afraid of Toshio? If so.. He wasn't sure if that was good.

The Uchiha was staring at him. He did it so obviously too, which unnerved Toshio. He narrowed his eyes internally but blinked at Sasuke instead, "What is it?" He asked the teen. He looked at his eyes then at his mask. "Remove it." Now, Toshio didn't have any problem with that. But it was nice being mysterious. Nobody would bother you as much then. "I like my priva-" He didn't even have the time to finish his sentence before the infuriating Uchiha pulled his mask down.

 ** _What an annoying little rascal._**

Have to agree on that. He felt everyone's eyes on him before he calmly put the mask back and cleared his throat. "I was about to say 'I like my privacy' but it was nice to know you don't care." He mumbled, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. The Uchiha decided to look away then, not replying to him.

The door burst open and Naruto looked around, his eyes caught Toshio's eyes and a big wide grin crept to his face. He ran up to him, "Toshio! Y-" suddenly he stopped and glared at Sasuke. "TEME!" Sasuke rolled his eyes before replying, "Usuratonkachi." Naruto seethed, "Toshio! Why are you sitting next to him?! Sit next to me!"

Toshio gave him a smile then. "There's still a space next to me, Naruto. Sit here." Naruto almost pouted, "But I don't want to be near teme!" From beside him, Toshio could hear Sasuke mumble, "Likewise." Toshio could feel a tiny bit of annoyance crawling up and begging to be released. But he controlled himself. "Ah well, tell you what. I'll hang out with you later. And I'm gonna try to teach you the thing I did yesterday."

Naruto beamed, "Okay!" And he sat on his seat, clearly happy. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "The 'transformation jutsu'?" He asked. Toshio shrugged, "Maybe." Sasuke leaned his head on his palm, mumbling so Naruto wouldn't hear him, "So what else can you do? If you even remember." He asked. Toshio paused for a while, thinking of something to show him. "Well I can do Comakinesis. That suddenly appeared in my head." He smirked as Sasuke looked at him in confusion. "Ko-ma-ki-ni-sis? What does it do then?" He repeated.

Toshio snorted at that, "No, Comakinesis." Sasuke glared slightly, "What the hell does that mean?" Toshio smirked again before he pointed his index finger directly on Sasuke's hair. "It manipulates hair." He raises his finger and his hair followed the movement. Sasuke glared, "What a stupid ability. Stop now." And Toshio did so, letting Sasuke's hair fall back to its natural look. Toshio smirked once again, amused, "How's that?" The Uchiha grunted, "As I've said, it's stupid. It doesn't even help in a battle of any way."

 _ **Clearly not.**_

Toshio shrugged. He had to agree on that. He wondered why there was even such an ability in the first place, "Dunno." Sasuke looked at him in interest suddenly, "Can you do a lot of not so stupid things then? Is it infinite?" He asked. Toshio shook his head, "I have my own limitations too. If I do too much, I'll pass out." Before the Uchiha could say anything, Iruka opened the door and went inside.

"Alright class! Go find your partner because we'll be doing a taijutsu traning!" He exclaimed happily. Chaos ensued. The girls squealed and immediately went to Sasuke and Toshio, asking them to be their partner, which immediately made Toshio's blood boil. It was better in his own world where he was left alone. And now they were bothering him. He expertly moved away, leaving Sasuke alone in the middle of the crowd of annoying little girls.

He turned around as someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, can you be my partner?"

( _Not Human_ )


	6. Chapter 6

(Not Human)

* * *

There were only a handful of times in the past where Toshio considered himself to be thoroughly surprised by an event. There was a time where he miscalculated his answer in Math class and out of annoyance, he soaked the teacher to the bone along with his laptop that contained everyone's grades a day before he could hand out the grades so that the principal would fire him. Then there was a time where he completely removed his female classmate's hair because she surprised him by stealing his 'expected' first place in exam. Toshio haven't felt so satisfied to hear a girl sobbing in such despair and humiliation. Of course, he made sure to do everything discreetly so the risk of them even knowing what had just transpired was impossible. He couldn't be bothered saying everything that had happened before but there was one thing for sure, it was just a few times and each time consisted of him being absolutely annoyed.

All of that seemed to change though the moment he was transported in this world. Again, he couldn't be bothered to say everything because he had experienced it all in such perfect detail. Toshio hated to be surprised. Of course, fate seem to be against him, because a surprise was presented to him once again. Toshio considered himself as a smart man. You could say that ever since what happened that day when he was a child happened, he became independent. Usually, independent children mature too quickly. And he was one of those. However, without any parental guidance, he was quickly led to the path of what he was right now.

 _ **A monster.**_

Kai helpfully commented inside his head. Yes, that was what he was. Toshio was a smart man. And he feel respect for those that could be on par with him. He just wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel about a teenager, years younger than him, to be smarter than his person. Perhaps call it jealousy, but he didn't like being one upped.

As he looked at the distinctively familiar pineapple hairstyle of a certain certified genius whose name he couldn't quite recall _**Shikamaru Nara**_ \- Right, Toshio felt surprised. And annoyance just as quickly. But instead of showing it, he tugged down his mask and gave his positively radiant smile at the genius teenager. "Hey. Um, sorry. I'm not familiar with your name. Can I ask why though? I'm pretty sure you would partner up with someone you're more familiar with. Like your friend?" His eyes strayed to his friend whose name he remembered, Chouji. However, it occurred to him that the other teen was busy munching on some chips as he was currently talking to some student who he really didn't feel obligated to know since he didn't recognize him to be part of the Rookie 9.

The Nara shrugged, his posture laid back as his half-lidded and bored orbs glanced at Chouji before looking at Toshio again. "Shikamaru. I feel like I'll be in some kind of a disadvantage if I fight him. What a drag." The famous catchphrase almost made an amused smirk appear on Toshio's face, but he masked it with a cough when he noticed a double meaning between those words. "So you're going to fight the new kid, who you feel like you will not be in a disadvantage at?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the teen who was noticeably taller than his current body. Shikamaru shrugged again and let out a small yawn, "That's one of the two reasons." He replied in a low voice and Toshio blinked at him, internally scrutinizing the genius before he smiled again. "What's the other reason?" He asked curiously.

Shikamaru silently stare at him for a while, as if he was trying to look through him. But Toshio wouldn't let himself be found out so easily. "You're an enigma." The Nara finally replied and Toshio held his breath, furrowing his eyebrows at the teen. Enigma? "You hide so many secrets. And I'll make sure to uncover all of them." Toshio didn't say anything to him, just calmly staring back at the lazy but serious gaze of the teenager. The class was still in chaos, girls were trying to get Sasuke to be their partner with Naruto butting in.

 _ **He's more of a pest than Sasuke.. He could be a problem.. Especially his father.**_

Toshio had to agree on that. After a while of staring, which he thought had been hours, Toshio finally gave him a smile again with a chuckle. "Okay. Whatever you say, Shikamaru." Deep inside, Toshio knew that somehow, Shikamaru might uncover all of them. It would be best to get on his good side for now. It would be hard gaining his trust, given the fact that the genius was certainly suspicious of him since he had so many secrets. They finally broke their eye contact when Iruka clapped his hands, effectively making the whole class shut up and look at him. "Alright, that's enough! Girls, calm down. Since there's a problem here, then I say that Naruto and Sasuke are partners, alright?" He ignored some groans coming from the mentioned female students.

"I'll be giving you one minute to pair up again, girls. Hurry up!" And so a minute passed of the girls finally finding their partners and they were led outside into the huge courtyard where there were targets on the trees around them. Iruka stood in front of the whole class and smiled, his left hand behind him while his index finger was raised up in the air. "We have rules before we start. First of all, this is a training. Do not attempt to kill, alright? I'm looking at you, Naruto." The mentioned teen grumbled as he crossed his arms. Iruka raised another finger. "Second of all, do not cheat. This is a hand to hand combat meaning no weapons such as a kunai and even a rock. Still looking at you, Naruto." The knucklehead ninja rolled his eyes and mumbled something incoherent. Iruka raised another finger. "And lastly, if weapons are not allowed, then certainly Justus as well. Strictly hand to hand combat, understood, Sasuke?"

Toshio raised an eyebrow as he looked the the raven who clicked his tongue before looking away. The action made some girls swoon, especially Sakura and Ino, the two hard-core fangirls of the remaining Uchiha in Konoha. "The fight will end if one of you gives up, is really injured, or unconscious. Alright then! The first pair would be Sakura and Ino." Beside him, Shikamaru let out a sigh. "So troublesome.. Two of the most rabid and violent girls in our class.."

Now, Toshio had an inkling idea what Shikamaru meant. The two certainly fought hard at the Chuunin exams but it wasn't that brutal. Maybe it was because they both weren't exactly that focused on Sasuke, meaning they were serious about the fight. They don't have anyone to impress. Sakura have gotten a bit matured then, given the traumatizing event that happened. Now though, was an entirely different matter. Toshio watched the two females walk in the middle of the courtyard, steel in their eyes. He could see them glancing at Sasuke hopefully who didn't even showed a slightest bit of interest in the upcoming fight. _Honestly, what will I expect from this fight, Kai?_

 _ **Hair pulling, insults, clawing at each other's faces, and possibly squealing in pain.**_

Toshio let out a hidden grimace, suddenly not looking forward to that. It was such a boring outcome that he didn't expect from two kunoichi. Maybe in his own world, he would expect that. From two to-be kunoichi? Not really. "And… Begin!" Almost immediately, the two lunged at each other, letting out a battle cry. Some of his classmates hollered, cheering for either of the two and Naruto's voice drowned them out. "Go, Sakura-Chan! Kick her butt!" "Shut up, Naruto!" But Toshio decided to tune them out and not focus on the fight. He had matters to deal with. _I don't know any fighting styles, Kai. Punching is the only thing coming into my mind because that's basically the only thing I can do._

 _ **Hmm… I could incorporate some of the fighting styles of people whom you've watch in your device to you. However, that meant I have to control you in order to act them out.**_

 _I don't exactly feel too comfortable handing out my body to you like that. Who's to say you got my personality right?_

 _ **Not to worry. I will only be able to control your movements to match the fighting style, but you would still be able to talk and be yourself.**_

 _That's great and all, but I don't exactly have the stamina of a ninja as well._

 _ **That is right. It would deplete your stamina, but I can temporarily supply mine after that to you. You would pass out once I stop controlling you, however.**_

 _Why can't you just supply your own stamina to me so that I won't waste mine?_

 _ **If I do that, you would become dependent in the near future. It would be nice to make things not too easy for you.**_

 _Well fuck you too, asshole._

 ** _Likewise, Toshio. Likewise._**

When Toshio finally focused on the fight again, he was just right in time to see Sakura's fist colliding with Ino's jaw. She had such an intense look on her face. Perhaps he didn't take into account that Sakura was stronger than Ino physically. "Woah! Sakura is so scary…" He heard one of his classmates say and he looked over to them, seeing Naruto with a nervous look on his face. "Good thing I don't pass out after taking Sakura-chan's punches…" "Good Job, Sakura! But maybe lay off the killer look." Iruka laughed nervously as another probably-teacher that looked unfamiliar appeared to take Ino's body to the infirmary, perhaps, as Sakura cheered, "Yes!" before walking back to her place. She looked worried at her passed out friend though before swooning at Sasuke again. However, the Uchiha paid her no attention. Iruka smiled at the class again, "Make sure you observe the fight really well and know your classmates' tells. It would make the fight more interesting the next time around. Next up are Sasuke and Naruto. Please, for the love God, do not mess this up?" The teacher almost pleaded in exasperation.

Naruto scrunched up his nose before glaring hatefully at Sasuke as they both walked in the middle of the courtyard. If he was any other person, he would've felt really uncomfortable with the tensed atmosphere. The two would-be teammates glared at each other, bodies stiff and ready for the fight to begin. Iruka watched them with hawk eyes as he gave no word for the fight to start.

 _ **Is he testing their patience? That might be bad for Naruto then.**_

 _Yeah.. Time's ticking. When will he snap?_ Toshio heard Shikamaru shuffle from beside him and heard the Nara's groan. "I get that he's trying to have them work together since he always partner them up each taijutsu training.. But these two simply won't change." Toshio raised an eyebrow before hiding a smirk as he looked back at the fight. Looks like it would be an entertaining fight. Iruka cleared his throat, satisfied making the two wait. "And b-" However, before he could even start the fight, Naruto already lunged for the Uchiha. He let out a battle cry, eyebrows furrowed in determination as he let out flurries of somehow sloppy punches that the Uchiha easily evaded. Sasuke tilted his body to the left as Naruto's fist almost grazed him and placed his hands on the ground, raising his right leg to kick Naruto's side.

Toshio could see a tick mark on Iruka's face but he seemed to manage to control his anger and he crossed his arms instead. "Go Sasuke-kun!" His female classmates cheered simultaneously. Naruto managed to guard his side with his arm and he skidded to the right as the kick connected. He gritted his teeth, "Teme!" before he dropped down to the ground to swipe Sasuke's arms with his leg. The Uchiha fell onto the ground, grunting, but he kicked Naruto's chest as the blond tried to punch him in the face. "Urgh!" Naruto let out a sound. The Uchiha stood up quickly before barely managing to avoid a roundhouse kick from Naruto. The two exchanged punches, some of them connecting onto their targets and some of them not. Sasuke kicked Naruto on his shin suddenly, effectively making the blond fall to the ground, his hands supporting himself. Sasuke immediately sat on his back and gave him a head lock, gritting his teeth as Naruto struggled. "Forfeit!"

The knucklehead ninja scowled, "N…. No!" He slammed the back of his head on Sasuke face as hard as he could. Sasuke immediately let go and jumped back as Naruto stood up, panting. The Uchiha wiped his bleeding forehead, glaring hatefully at the blond. "Usuratonkachi, you'll pay for that!" He lunged at the blond again and Naruto clenched his jaw as he heard whispers from his classmate. Toshio could also hear them saying that Sasuke will win and all that stuff. He wasn't that surprise to hear that. Naruto, however, was livid. They expected he was gonna lose. He crouched down onto the ground and grabbed a handful of sand before throwing them at the Uchiha. Sasuke gasped and covered his eyes from the sand with small rocks on it as well but Naruto took that chance to grab his shoulders and to knee him on the gut.

Insults and complaints were immediately thrown out at Naruto, "Cheater!" "How dare you hurt Sasuke-kun?!" "Sensei, Naruto's cheating again!" Shikamaru shook his head as Iruka immediately raged, bellowing at Naruto to stop cheating and the fight was over. "He should've expected this, honestly. Naruto used a rock last time and Sensei removed that, but he didn't take sand into account." Toshio hummed as Sasuke nursed his stomach, his head down. Naruto wiped his nose, a smirk on his face as he looked down at the Uchiha. He didn't even mind the insults thrown at him. A ninja had to be unpredictable!

But then Sasuke lifted his head, absolute fury in his orbs. He looked so angry that Naruto actually took a step back, an almost fearful look on his face. Iruka was worried and he took a step, "Sasuke, let's stop the fight, oka-" The Uchiha interrupted him with a snarl but it was directed towards Naruto and his hands performed the all too familiar hand seals. Toshio narrowed his eyes as Iruka screamed, "Sasuke, don't!" But it was too late.

" **Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu!**!"

The Uchiha yelled out, took a deep breath and-

A large fire immediately appeared, heading so fast towards Naruto and the blond couldn't do anything but close his eyes in fear of what would happen. The students screamed in fear, not knowing what to do. Toshio narrowed his eyes, quietly activating his pyrokinesis, the ability to manipulate fire. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the fire, before it suddenly went upwards instead of forwards. They all watched as the fire climbed on and on until nobody could see it.

He panted quietly, suddenly realizing that he had used his limit for the day. Since he didn't sleep last night, he used three. One on Sasuke earlier and one right now. But as quickly as his exhaustion appeared, it disappeared. He raised an eyebrow. Kai?

 _ **Consider it a reward for your fast reaction time.**_

Toshio smirked quietly and felt two pairs of eyes on him. The first one was from Sasuke, who somehow knew the it was him who controlled the fire. He looked unhappy but relieved at the same time. He almost fried his classmate after all. The second came from Shikamaru, who was looking at him with such intensity. He was thinking quietly and Toshio suspected that he was confused as to why Toshio suddenly looked tired and why the hell Sasuke's fire changed direction. It couldn't be Sasuke since the teen looked just as surprised as the others the first time, but it turned into understanding once he looked at Toshio. And he must've noticed Sasuke looking at him.

Iruka marched towards the two, red in anger. "Y-You two! How do you manage to break every rule that I say?! You're going to have a talk with the Hokage!" He grabbed both of their ears and he ignored Naruto's whining as well as Sasuke's winces. Then they disappeared. The moment they did, whispering started. Some were asking how that happened since Sasuke looked like he didn't expect that to happen as well. They wondered who made that happen. It couldn't be Naruto since he was dead last. And Iruka looked equally as surprised as all of them.

 _ **It's best to engage in the whispering, preferably to Shikamaru, since he is certainly trying to piece two and two together.**_

Toshio turned to Shikamaru and whispered, "I have a feeling that it's got something to do with the lightning a month ago." That certainly made the Nara immediately distracted and he raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" Toshio looked around him, pretending, before he leaned closer to Shikamaru. "I'm not supposed to say this, but apparently, a really strong unfamiliar guy was suspected to be sighted in the Konoha forest after that weird lightning. Some witnesses said that there were some ANBU doing patrol around the forest each night and they're looking for the guy. I heard from some sources that the guy wasn't a ninja at all." A truth. That actually gave him an idea. He couldn't practice as this Toshio, but he could practice as himself. He could hide his chakra in Kai's 'door' as himself and completely rely on Kai in his original body, that way, they wouldn't suspect him to be the same person. He would use Kai in his original body and his chakra in this body, with only a handful of people to know about his similar powers with his original body. But he would be good as this Toshio.. And evil as himself. Now he just need for more people to become aware of his original body then. If they were focused on his original body, they wouldn't be as watchful of every single thing that he does. What a perfect plan.

 _ **One we need to do.**_

"I'm assuming he did that. If he was able to avoid the ANBU for a month now and that there's a possibility of him still being in Konoha, who's to say that he just _happened_ to be here the moment Sasuke did that? Nobody could detect him. Not even sensei." He loved the look of contemplation on Shikamaru's face. The conflicted look as well. He was saying the truth after all. He _did_ that. He was able to avoid the _ANBU_. He _happened_ to be here when Sasuke did that jutsu. "And… And I think I saw him in the forest last night.. That's why I felt nervous so suddenly when that happened." He 'shivered' as if he was recalling a memory. "He looked so young as well.. Maybe a few years older than us." Again, the truth. Mixing lies with truths.

Shikamaru looked positively mollified at that. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at him again, "I'm gonna have to talk about that with oyaji." He mumbled quietly. Toshio hid a smirk, applauding himself. Shikamaru might be a genius.

But Toshio, was a manipulator.

( _Not Human_ )


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I'm on a roll. So many updates in a row, lol. Thanks for the reviews. I may or may not have Naruto know about Toshio's secret. You'll just have to wait and see. I've changed a lot of things in here. In the previous version of this, Toshio is more friendly and not as smart. He's annoyingly naive as well. He can't communicate with his entity until later on and its just filled with too much happiness. Not this time though. Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Iruka came back a few minutes after Toshio had successfully manipulated the genius, Shikamaru. He had to look down to hide the dark look in his eyes as well as the smirk playing on his lips. He wanted to chuckle, but that would just make everyone wonder what the hell was wrong with him. "Alright, everyone. Now that that was settled.. Remember that if you break those rules, you're gonna have a talk with the Hokage as well!" He threatened. It seemed to work as everyone murmured to themselves about it. Another pair was called and since he didn't recognize them, he figured he didn't need to watch them in any way. Shikamaru was too busy thinking about what happened, undoubtedly more confused now. He had led him astray since he was _this_ close to finding out the truth.

Toshio suddenly became aware of the familiar fidgeting girl beside him and he glanced at her, Hinata Hyuuga. He didn't want to talk to her but figured that if he wanted to have the Rookie 9 trust him, he needed to be their friends. He smiled at her, "You don't have to be so nervous. I'm sure you'll do fine." The smaller girl jolted and looked at him, cheeks immediately flushing red before she looked away shyly. "T…. Thank.. you… I'm… Hinata.. N-Nice to m-m-meet you, Toshio-s-san…" She twiddled her thumbs together.

 _ **It would be easy to gain**_ **her** _ **trust, I suppose.**_

 _Yeah. I think so too._ "Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan. You can call me Toshio-kun, I don't mind." He laughed softly, but he was internally seething that he had to act this way. The Hyuuga blushed even brightly and she nodded at him, smiling so shyly. "H-Hai… Toshio-k-kun.." Toshio wasn't given a chance to reply when he heard his and Shikamaru's name being called out. "Shikamaru and Toshio! You're up." He gave another smile to the Hyuuga before walking to the courtyard with Shikamaru beside him. _Kai._

 _ **I will take control now then.**_

For a moment, he felt something shift before his body was walking on its own. He was walking more straight and confident. He was aware that the Nara noticed the sudden change of atmosphere but he must've figured that he was just getting serious. They both stood on their places, staring at each other. Shikamaru was staring at him in boredom, but there was a hint of cautiousness in his eyes, while Toshio merely smiled at him. It did not ease the Nara. Iruka cleared his throat, "Remember the rules, you two. Ready?... And Begin!"

It was so sudden. One moment the Nara was standing a few feet away from him, and then the next thing he knew, he was in front of him, a leg a few inches away from his face since Kai dodged at the last moment.

 _ **He's fast. Still slower than Kakashi, but fast.**_

Toshio felt his body move on its own. He crouched down, elbows tucked before one hand went to the Nara's neck. Shikamaru tilted his head to the side to dodge it, before a fist was thrown to his stomach. Kai immediately made his other hand catch the fist before pulling the Nara closer to him. He stood up properly, lunging the top of his head on the Nara's chin. It landed the target and he heard Shikamaru wince in pain before he jumped away from him. The top of his head ached terribly. _Fuck you, Kai. That hurt._

 _ **I'm sure the punch to the stomach would hurt more. That would make you throw up your breakfast. Certainly wouldn't want that now, would you?**_

Kai had a point. Still, he didn't like the pain. And he could've just punched him instead. Why use the fucking head? Toshio watched as Shikamaru nursed his chin. Everybody had gone silent, just watching them with bated breath. Then suddenly, Shikamaru lunged again. Both him and Kai, since he was technically controlling Toshio, exchanged punches and kicks. But they never did connect to its targets. Shikamaru would dodge and so would Kai. Shikamaru cocked his fist back as well as Kai. As soon as it felt like Shikamaru's fist would land on Kai's face first, since his limbs were longer, Kai immediately turned his body around and delivered his elbow onto the Nara's face. He was sure he heard a crack. That was when Toshio felt as if something change. "Ack!" Shikamaru yelled out before Kai grabbed his left arm, while still not facing him, and his hair. He pivoted his hips before Shikamaru was suddenly thrown forward, his back and head landing harshly on the ground.

Kai was about to do something again when Iruka came in between them, hands both in front of him with a nervous look on his face. "Wait wait wait! You win, Toshio-kun. Shikamaru's already passed out. Good job." Toshio wanted to smile at Iruka reassuringly but found himself not able to do that. He couldn't even do that? "Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Wait. Toshio didn't talk.

 _ **It's better if you don't. We have to go. If I stop controlling you, you're really gonna pass out.**_

 _We can't go. Just take control of me until the end of the training._ Toshio watched as the same probably-teacher carried Shikamaru off and Kai walked his body towards the rest of the class. He was immediately congratulated by his peers but saw Chouji pouting slightly at them, and Kai just smiled yet again, "Thank you. Good luck on your fight, guys." He stood quietly to the side and Kai crossed his arms.

 _ **I enjoyed it. The fight.**_

Toshio internally smirked at that. _I'm sure you did. You really did a number on him. And I'm sure you broke his nose as well._

 _ **It seems I've took things too far. I'll leave it up to you to apologize to him then..**_

 _Yeah yeah. When he wakes up._

The rest of the training went on smoothly.

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Unfortunately, even if Shikamaru did wake up, Toshio didn't see him for the rest of the day. He went home first and passed out for three hours on his bed. It seemed that the Nara went home quickly to talk things over with his dad. The teen was left exploring the village when he woke up so he could memorize it, or have Kai memorize it, for his teleportation ability. To any other normal person, it would look like Toshio really was just exploring the Konoha village. They wouldn't know whatever was going on inside his head, however.

 _ **I've marked some good places to hide in case of an emergency.**_

 _That's good. Now all I need to do is find a way so that the Hokage won't sense me once I go back to my original body._

 _ **That's actually easy. Once again, I forgot to mention it before. There's a particular distance for him to sense you. Assuming he's in the Hokage Building right now and we're 2 miles away from them and in the forest, he would be out of the 1.5 mile radius-circular area if a certain mark in the forest is acting as our center.**_

 _Wait, so you're saying that I have to be_ exactly _1.5 mile away from the Hokage so that he wouldn't be able to sense you as soon as I go back to my original body and release you from your door?_

 _ **Yes, that's correct. It actually depends on their aura reserves. I simply made calculations based on the amount of his aura. If he was as good as controlling his aura as his chakra, then we would probably need to be miles away more.**_

 _You're… annoyingly smart, Kai. What's your area?_

 _ **Hmn. I suppose I'm a bit different. I can extend it, but right now, this whole village acts out as my radius-circular area. And the center is where we are right now. I won't need to consider the outside for now.**_

 _Hmm… Are you sure though that the Hokage is the only one who can sense me here?_

 _ **There's a possibility that Sasuke can do it consistently. However, right now, he just thinks of that aura as a gut feeling. He thinks you're dangerous, but there are plenty of dangerous people here.**_

 _What about Naruto? Can he sense me?_

 _ **There's also a possibility. He has a good amount of aura as well, but three different powers existing in his body are fighting for dominance. And the aura is currently losing, so for now, it's highly unlikely that he would be able to sense us.**_

 _Alright then. Let's explore the forest then and mark our 2 miles mark. Just in case.._

 _ **You can't do that. There is an ANBU following you.**_

 _What?_ Toshio was about to start walking towards the direction of the forest when suddenly- _ **Oh for the love of**_ -An arm was thrown over his shoulder. "Toshio! There you are!" The said teen stumbled at the added weight on his shoulder and internally scowled. Of course Naruto would find him. _Of course._ "Hey Toshio! Let's go eat Ramen! Jiji's with me though, I hope you don't mind." The blond smiled apologetically. Great. He already promised the teen that he would be eating with him next time. Next time was _now._ But this was also a great opportunity for the Hokage to see him getting along with Naruto. He had to agree then.

"Sure, Naruto. I don't have any money though." The blond grinned at him brightly and it was almost painful to look at. "Don't worry. Jiji's paying for us!" And he started pulling him towards the direction of the Ichiraku ramen, which was nearer than expected.

 _ **How unbecoming of me. The Hokage is right inside there and I didn't even notice him because I was too busy memorizing things that you can do.**_

 _Hey. Shut up._ Naruto pulled him inside and Toshio gasped in _surprise._ "Hokage-sama!" He bowed low and looked at Naruto 'accusingly', "You didn't tell me that your 'jiji' is actually the Hokage, Naruto." Of course, he couldn't just know that Naruto's jiji would be the Hokage after all. Naruto pouted at him as he sat down on the stool on the left of the Hokage. "Well, sorry. I was too excited!"

Toshio sat on the stool on the left of Naruto and smiled at Sarutobi, who also smiled back at him. "Good to see you, Toshio-kun. How's your second day of the academy?" He asked with a gentle tone as Naruto started ordering ten miso ramen. The girl, Ayame, laughed and did just as that. The eight would probably be his to eat. He wondered where the other guy was. "Oh, it was okay, Hokage-sama. We had a taijutsu training and I won." He 'beamed'. Sarutobi chuckled before raising an eyebrow at Naruto, "That's good. So you didn't do anything like what Naruto here did." The mentioned teen pouted again, "I don't need another scolding, jiji!"

Naruto then looked at Toshio, grinning, "Congrats. You fought Shikamaru, right? To be honest, I already expected that you would win! Shikamaru probably forfeited." I deadpanned at Naruto and slapped him on the head instinctively, feeling annoyed. "No. We fought and I won." I then lately realized what I just did and was about to apologize since I was supposed to not act like that when Naruto seemed to ignore what just happened. "Really?! Shikamaru always forfeit! That's so surprising that he actually fought, believe it. I should've been there."

 _ **Hm. So he was figuring you out then.**_

 _Yeah. That's the only explanation._ "Well, you would've been if _that_ didn't happen you know." Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched his head and I caught the Hokage smiling slightly at the both of us like how a grandfather would smile to his grandchildren. _If he is acting, then he's really good. What happened to the opened book ninja I met a few days ago?_

 _ **Or it could be that he's really happy that Naruto has a friend now. But that's highly unlikely.**_

 _Really, now?_

 _ **Shinobi have extremely sharp skills and the Hokage is no different. Right now, he's the most powerful and dangerous shinobi in this village. Underneath that gentle smile and grandfather face, he's a deadly one. I think he's using that to his advantage to make you feel like nothing is wrong so you'll make mistakes that would eventually lead you to getting busted.**_

 _I get that. But even if he's acting right now, I'm pretty sure he still feels happy. He's not as cautious as before. His shoulders are not tensed. His feet aren't poised so that he would be able to do something when I do anything suspicious. His hands are casually resting on the wooden counter. He's more at ease than he was a few days ago._

 _ **I suppose..**_

"Here you go!" Ayame cheerfully said as she gave them their miso ramen. The three of them broke the chopsticks and sent their thanks before digging in. Toshio was surprised that the ramen actually tasted good. He should bug Kakashi for money and come back here then.

 _ **Or you could just summon it.**_

 _Waste of ability._ "So jiji. I tried going to the forest the other day and guess what? This masked ninja just stopped in front of me and told me 'no'. Why are there so many in the forest anyway?" Naruto whined as soon as he paused on eating his second ramen. Toshio blinked and quietly looked at the Hokage, waiting on how he was gonna explain this to Naruto.

"Well, Naruto. It's because there is an unfamiliar non-chakra wielder man hiding in the forest. Actually, I'm pretty sure he's in the village right now." Sarutobi explained. Toshio almost raised an eyebrow. Was it alright telling that to Naruto? He just directly told him that he had let an unfamiliar man, or him, in the village and still haven't found him. Naruto gained a wide eyed look. "Wait, really? How do you know that, jiji? How do you know if he haven't left yet?" He asked curiously. Sarutobi smiled and for a second, he had eye contact with Toshio. "Gut feeling." Internally, Toshio was in slight turmoil. _You're hidden, right? There's no way he sensed you. Why did he made eye contact? It's as if he knew something that I don't, Kai._

… _**I don't know how it happened, but it seems like they're not suspecting that this body is related or somehow connected to yourself.**_

 _Instead, they're already suspecting that_ I _am that person, which is technically true. I am me. Fuck. It's only been two days.. I applaud the Hokage._

 _ **So let's say that Shikamaru told his father, who in turn told the Hokage… and since you were there the moment that happened, he's just assuming that you were the one that caused that. Shikamaru told him everything. Possibly your reactions.**_

 _So my plan kind of worked. They're more aware of my original body now and more cautious of him, but instead of losing interest on me, they're going to be keeping another eye out for me as well.._

 _ **Let's add the fact that Iruka might've told him about your 'modified jutsu' when he took Naruto and Sasuke to him.**_

 _Why couldn't he have told it to him yesterday? Why earlier?_

 _ **To Iruka, there's nothing suspicious about a teen who quickly befriended Naruto even if he just did an unusual 'modified jutsu'.**_

 _So he only told him about it today because… I'm the only one in his class who he knew nothing about. Things such as strengths, weaknesses, tells.. And I happened to be there when the fire seemed to move on its own._

 _ **A ninja has the right to be suspicious of a child, even those that befriended the demon.**_

 _I guess there's only one way to completely remove their eyes on me, Kai._

 _ **Yes. Let us commence our plan.**_

"Toshio? Toshio! You've been spacing out for a while." Naruto, who was now on his sixth bowl, looked at him worriedly. Toshio snapped out of his confers action with Kai and smiled at him sheepishly, "Sorry. I've been thinking of that unfamiliar guy. Oh. Hokage-sama left?" Again, both him and Kai were always so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even noticed that the Hokage had already left. Naruto nodded, slurping on his noodles, "Yeah. He said something urgent came up then poof! He just disappeared." He shrugged before grinning at him. "So how's the ramen?"

Actually good. He smiled back at the blond, "It's really good, Naruto." It was somehow different compared to the instant ramen he ate the other night. This one was more delicious. He liked it. Like lightning, Naruto finished his bowls and after a few minutes, Toshio found himself walking around with Naruto beside him. Naruto had his hands behind his head, whistling some sort of tune while Toshio quietly walked behind him. They soon ended up in some kind of park and both sat down on the swings.

"Hey, Toshio?" Naruto's quiet voice called out to him and the mentioned teen looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What is it, Naruto?" The blond was silent for a minute which somehow unnerved Toshio. Naruto wasn't one to be quiet.

 _ **He's thinking of how to phrase his words.. Or question.**_

 _Of course you would know that._ Toshio blinked as Naruto looked at him and smiled nervously, "Why did you approached me yesterday?" Toshio was almost surprised, furrowing his eyebrows at the knucklehead ninja. "Well. You looked like you needed to be." He started to swing himself, until he was moderately high and he smiled as he looked ahead. "Somehow, I just knew. I just knew that I had to approach you." Yes. He knew, of course. And he needed to approach him. Befriend him. And then in the end.. He would manipulate him. That was what he always do after all. Manipulate..

He could see Naruto looking at him in his peripheral vision before almost shyly asking, "Then.. Can you be my friend?" Toshio stilled.. And slowly, he looked at the blond. The amount of hopefulness in that question made his heart waver which was unusual. He had never felt this before. The swing slowed into a stop and his feet were now planted firmly onto the ground as he continued looking at him. For a while, they just sat there, staring at each other. Then Toshio smiled, "What are you saying? You don't have to ask. I'm already your friend, Naruto." He ignored the way Naruto's sincerely happy smile looked. The way those blue eyes watered before the blond looked away, furiously wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his iconic orange jumper, "I'm not crying! I just got sand in my eyes." What an obvious lie. He let out a laugh, but it sounded way too genuine for him as well. It was weird and unusual. He didn't like it. But he couldn't stop laughing. What was this feeling?

 _ **Your heart is beating fast, cheeks flushed, and stomach is fluttering.. Toshio…**_

What Kai said almost made him gasp in surprise. After all, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he was capable of feeling it.

 _ **You're happy.**_

And most of all, he couldn't believe he wanted to feel it again.

( _Not Human_ )


	8. Chapter 8

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

 _AN: I suppose I should've said that not everything in this story would be the exact same as the anime Naruto. It's been a years since I've watched it and I actually really planned to make this story slight AU since I really don't remember a lot of things from there. It might even become completely AU in the future or I might just stop this altogether. I guess I just really like the idea of this story hahaha. Just for fun. Anyway, this is_ _ **my**_ _story so I could do whatever the hell I want with it. If anyone of you has a problem with that, then don't read it? I guess? I mean, you still can, if you want. Just saying :P I just say whatever I want in the story soooo yeah. If some things are wrong, then suppose that it is in here :) . Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Tonight was going to be great. He just knew it. There were no classes today, thankfully, which gave him enough time to ponder about their plan. He woke up rather early in the morning and cooked breakfast for both him and Kakashi. He waited for the right opportunity to ask the masked nin for some money to buy some scrolls and possibly explore the library. He needed to know a lot, after all. After a brief teasing from the silver-haired ninja- "Can I have some money?" "I don't know. _Can_ you?"-which annoyed both him and Kai greatly, he gave him a pouch filled with money which he was sure was more than enough. With a 'beam' and small 'thank you', he left as soon as he finished cleaning after himself. He really didn't want to get too much into detail as to what happened during breakfast since it was boring as hell.

 _ **Do they even sell scrolls with hand signs in them for any particular jutsu?**_

Toshio actually paused at that before shaking his head. _I don't think so. But that's why we're going to go to the library afterwards. There has to be something in there. I need to look for a book for sealing as well. I need to find a way to seal my chakra. Let's see if we can modify it as well so that I can seal you without you being stuck in that door._

 _ **I see. That's what the scrolls are for, then?**_

 _Well, yeah. It's also for writing what I see in those books for sealing. I can't take it home. Kakashi would be suspicious. Now it would've been nice if I actually have my phone with me so that I could just take a picture instead. I can greatly recall that I had my bag when I was transported here.. Where is it, by the way?_

 _ **Oh. I actually hid it in some place in the forest.**_

 _You always seem to forget to mention the important things. And I hate the fact that we always have to go to the forest somehow. That's the link of all our problems. Also, have I mentioned I started to hate it after almost getting killed by Kakashi on top of the Hokage's monument?_ Toshio tried to hide his scowl as he changed his direction so he was heading into the forest before stopping. There was a possibility that an ANBU was following him. It would be weird if he decided to go there.

 _ **Again, Toshio. You could just summon a new phone.. Use animatokinesis. Though, summoning complicated things would take a toll on you.**_

 _Yeah, I'd rather not have that happen. My phone has a lot of important stuff in there anyways. Simple things such as a pen or paper would be easier to summon. Come to think of it, I don't need to buy scroll after all. I could just use that ability and summon paper. Lots of 'em._

 _ **Well, there are notebooks in your bag. Chocolates as well.**_

 _No choice then. My bag is too valuable. And I'm craving for chocolates. Just have to be cautious. But how am I going to get the bag without being seen?_

Toshio continued walking to the direction of the forest, but at a slower pace as he and Kai tried to think of any solution.

… _**I can go out and get it. Just get inside a comfort room and I'll immediately head to the forest.**_

 _What? We're too near the Hokage's building, Kai. You can't do that._

 _ **It'll be fine. I'll just teleport there and come back quickly. Easy, right? The Hokage is aware that we're still here anyway. And it's not like he could immediately pinpoint our location. Just head over to the library and enter a comfort room. Be sure to be inside the cubicle and stay there until I come back.**_

Despite the fact that he knew that Kai could take care of himself, Toshio couldn't help but be doubtful. A lot of their plans always seem to backfire. There was a possibility that this might backfire as well. But he head towards the library anyway. He entered the quiet place and there were a few people inside. They were studying, some just reading stories, and others dozing off. He looked around and entered the comfort room. There was nobody inside. He entered the cubicle and closed it. Thankfully, the toilets had lids on them and he closed it as well before sitting down. _Kai?_

 _ **Just a second.**_

He waited as Kai became quiet. Inside, Toshio was curious as to what Kai looked like. All his life, he always assumed that Kai was just a black humanoid entity. Like some sort of a shadow. But he actually had a physical body. It was silent for a few seconds before he felt a push and then suddenly, purple aura started leaving his body, taking the form of Kai. Deep inside, Toshio let out a disbelief laugh. He always called Kai before a dark entity. But to think that what he looked like was the opposite of dark was ludicrous for him to think about. Kai looked to be the same age as him in his original body. He had soft white hair. His bangs were uneven, the right part of his bangs was long, way passed his chin, while the left part was short, barely touching his jaw and he had two purple pins pinning it. Examining his hair more, he noticed that the lower part of his hair on the back of his head was shaved so it was like he had an undercut. He had heterochromatic eyes, to which his right eye was light gray, while his left eye was purple. He was wearing normal clothing. A white long sleeved shirt with black pants and black shoes. Kai was ridiculously good to look at, annoyingly enough.

 _ **I can still hear your thoughts, Toshio.**_

Kai in front of him raised an eyebrow at him with a small smile filled with amusement playing on his lips. Toshio glared at him, shaking his head. _Yeah. Okay. If you even, like, go out on your own, there's no way you're not gonna catch attention. You're too… bright._

 _ **But that's not gonna happen for now. I'm just going to quickly go in the forest and grab your bag. Stay here.**_ And without a sound, Kai disappeared from his view. Toshio crossed his arms as he waited. All this for a bag. _Watch your back, Kai._

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

 _AN: This part is in Kai's perspective. If the sentences are_ ' _ **bold and italic'**_ _, it means It's Toshio talking. If it's only 'italic', It's Kai._

The forest was silent as Kai quickly looked around, remembering where he buried Toshio's bag at. There doesn't seem to be any ANBU close to his position as of now. He just had to be fast. He started heading towards the direction where he buried his bag. The reason for that was because he didn't want to burden him with an additional weight on his back since Toshio was injured then. The bag was a bit heavy, filled with notebooks and some books that Toshio enjoyed to read. There were some chocolates as well as his phone in there. He buried it since someone may steal it and so they could go back for it for another day once Toshio gained his strength.

Kai had been with Toshio ever since Toshio was 6. They were of the same age, he supposed. He was an experiment that Toshio's father's friend, Ren, had been working on for a couple of years. He remembered his creator's death so vividly, caused by Toshio's father, Akio, who wanted to use Kai. He knew the man was somewhat insane. He had gained powers similar to what Kai was and wanted his son, Toshio, to have it as well. So he killed Ren and carried him to the basement. Kai had been inside a cage with an impenetrable glass for so long. It was his 'room'. Ren had made it and told him that he wouldn't be able to use his powers inside and that was because it was 'too dangerous'.

He listened to the man. Kai was 4 years old then. Akio experimented on him, using Ren's notes and studies as a guide for him to be able to transform Kai into an 'entity' that he could place inside his son's mind. He remembered being shackled. The materials used for it were the same as the ones his 'room' was made out of. He couldn't use his powers. He endured pain for two years. He hated the man with every fibre of his being. And then.. And then-

 _ **Kai? Have you found it yet?**_

Kai was snapped out of his thoughts. He shook his head slightly, his hair following the movement. He crouched down into a particular spot and using his powers, the soil started digging itself until he could see the familiar bag of Toshio. He grabbed it and the soil went back to its original place. He stood back up, dusting off his bag, still distracted from his previous thoughts. _Yeah. I got it right here. Now, to ge-_

Warning bells went off his head and his body immediately tensed up, completely turning around before he was met with a surprised Naruto who stood a bit far away from him. Kai stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do as they both had a staring contest. _**Kai? What the hell is going on?**_

 _There seems to be a problem. Naruto saw me. He's quite far but he sees me._ Naruto opened his mouth before stuttering, "A-Are you that guy who's been in here for a month? The one jiji's been looking for?" He asked, nervousness in his tone. Kai could see him trembling in fear, body tensed, and feet ready to run off once he even gave an indication of harming his person. Kai stared at him for a few more seconds before answering, "Perhaps." Before he dashed off, leaving behind a dumbfounded and dazzled Naruto. _I don't understand. He said an ANBU stopped him from coming here before. How did he get here?_

 _ **I don't know. Just come back to me before more people sees you, idiot.**_

He followed Toshio's command and teleported back to his host. He miscalculated on the right place, however, because the next thing he knew, he was stumbling and he fell onto Toshio who groaned as his head collided onto the wall hard. The sound made him cringe. It looked and sounded as if it hurt, which he sure was. "Fuck!" He heard Toshio yell out in pain. Kai calmly and quickly stood up properly as Toshio cradled his head, cursing in different languages. "I apologize. Seems like I miscalculated on my landing."

His host glared at him, "Or maybe you did that on fucking _purpose._ " Kai shook his head at him, "I didn't." He gave the bag to Toshio who took it with a bit of annoyance. He opened his bag and was satisfied to see that everything was in there. Toshio was about to say something to him before Kai sensed someone approaching the comfort room. He grabbed Toshio and pulled him up, before sitting down and pulling Toshio back down to his lap, facing him. Since Toshio was currently smaller than him due to his age as of now, his feet dangled, meaning it couldn't be seen under the cubicle door. Toshio glared at him, "What the hel-"

The door opened and Toshio immediately closed his mouth. Someone walked in and unzipped their pants, the sound of peeing following the sound afterwards. They both heard a sigh of relief. Moreover, Kai hated the loud sound of the unknown guy's peeing. _**You could've just went back inside my head.**_ Toshio sounded annoyed. He definitely didn't like their current position. Kai blinked at him, mischief in his orbs. _You're right. But now, I did this on_ purpose _. Anyways, you need to change your bag. Naruto saw it and I'm sure he wouldn't forget what it looks like so easily since it looks strange to him after all._

Toshio sighed in irritation and closed his eyes, activating his animatokinesis and willed out a bag after a few seconds of concentration. Kai knew that the bag looked similar to what the bag here looked like. A hideously ugly green bag that fitted Toshio's things well enough. They both placed the things inside the bag and Kai folded Toshio's old bag before placing it inside the new bag as well. _You need to throw that out or burn it after. Or shrink it so you can flush it down the toilet._ _ **Yeah, when we get home then.**_ _Why not now?_ _ **Cause I don't want to, Kai. That part is obvious by now.**_ _You won't have to bother doing it later if you do it now._ _ **I know. But I don't want to at the moment.**_ _Why?_ _ **Just shut up, Kai.**_

After the long peeing of the guy which made things annoying for both Kai and Toshio, he finally left, closing the door behind him. The duo stood up and Kai started transforming as an entity, the aura. He slowly went back inside Toshio's head. And Toshio was satisfied with the results, Kai was sure.

( _AN: Back to Toshio's perspective then! The '_ _ **bold and italic'**_ _part is Kai now.)_

Toshio walked out of the comfort room and into the library where he started to look for books himself. The librarian was snoring in his sleep and it annoyed him that the man wasn't even serious about his job. He managed to find some books about sealing but there was no book about doing any kind of jutsu. He rolled his eyes. Everything was against him learning more about his chakra. If this keeps up, he had to steal something from the Hokage, kind of similar to what Naruto did. Maybe he should've asked the librarian about it and the books were actually some place he couldn't see or something. But he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He went to the most secluded part in the library and took out his phone, glad that it was still half full of battery. He took pictures of every single page that he found was useful, humming in understanding as he read some texts as well.

 _ **Do you think we can modify this one to seal me?**_

 _I'm not sure. I need more research to answer that. Sealing is really hard, that I'm sure of._ His mind wandered to a particular white haired old man who was equally as perverted as Kakashi, maybe even more. _He could answer your question but I doubt he would._

 _ **Do you reckon that he'd believe me if I tell him I'm his long lost child if I meet him?**_

Toshio had a vivid image of Kai telling that to Jiraiya with his serious face and Jiraiya looking at him with a horrified look. _I think he won't believe you. There's no way someone as good looking as you would be related to him after all._

 _ **Harsh.**_

 _Just the way you like it._ Toshio smirked. He rarely joke. And this was the first time that his humor didn't revolve around death or anything particularly dark. _Hey Kai. Can't you just make another 'door' so that you and my chakra have separate rooms?_

 _ **I don't think I can do that anymore.**_

 _Why not? You did it that day. To hide yourself from Sarutobi._

 _ **Yes. I did it out of panic. I had to find a way to protect you after all. If he senses me, he'll do anything to ask you about it. That's why I said the word 'managed' then. I don't even remember how I did it.**_

 _That's great then. How fucking wonderful._

 _ **I'm not perfect, Toshio. I cannot do everything. I may be a monster now, but I'm not perfect. Before all of this, I was human after all. Just like you were before.**_

Toshio stayed silent at that. He wanted to question Kai about it but found himself unable to. It sounded kind of personal. He didn't want to be in that level of trust with him yet.. Or did he? He wanted to growl. Of course there has to be some kind of problem. Had he angered fate or God in any way? Was that why he was being punished like this? He wasn't this unlucky back in his original world. "I hate this." He mumbled to himself, extremely pissed off. _What do we do about Naruto? He saw you._

 _ **I honestly don't know. We'll just have to wait and see.**_

 _Yeah. Wait and see._

 _ **I sense a hint of sarcasm in your tone, Toshio. I don't like it one bit.**_

 _You can't possibly expect Naruto not to tell it to_ anyone. _Don't deny it. You're thinking about it._

 _ **Yes, you're right. But think about this. The Hokage told him implicitly that the 'unfamiliar non-chakra wielder' was very dangerous. But why was he, a kid who wasn't even a genin yet, wasn't eliminated on the spot when he saw him if that non-chakra wielder was really dangerous? I'm sure he's too distracted thinking about the answer to that to even talk about it to anyone. We have few more days to think about what to do with him then.**_

… _Fine. You win for now._

Like Kai said, he figured he should really just wait and see. The Hokage and Kakashi were already more suspicious at him. It wouldn't take long for them to have someone from the Torture & Interrogation Department actually interrogate him. Unfortunately, he didn't like that one bit. He thought that what he said to Shikamaru was enough for Shikaku to mention it to the Hokage and have them actually try and interrogate him about it. They could look at his memories, to which Kai could manipulate and easily create a false one and trick Inoichi once again. Afterwards, to remove their suspicions, he would have to show that that his original body and this body were two different persons. And for that, he needed Kai's help. The former didn't work. He just had to do the latter then.

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Kakashi knew that there was something to Toshio than he was letting on. It felt like he was hiding something, but at the same time, he wasn't. Sometimes the teen would stare at the wall for an hour, a deep look on his face. He couldn't tell what the other was thinking. The teen was good at that and Kakashi was frustrated that he couldn't just figure him out at all.

The Hokage had told him that he suspected that Toshio and the teen he met in the forest back then might be the same person. Kakashi questioned him, wondering how he was able to change _everything_ about him then. The teen he fought before didn't have chakra and possessed powers that was different from chakra. Toshio had one. Or maybe the teen he fought hid it. But why didn't he use it then? Shouldn't he try to avoid letting Kakashi know about his unknown powers? They also have different scents, face, body, age- it just wasn't possible for them to be the same person at all unless henge or genjutsu was used. Although Sarutobi would immediately notice that.

But then again, there were a lot of things he should consider as well. If the teen had an unknown power, there was a possibility that that power could completely change what he looked like. Moreover, he was still in the village and the ANBU forces that the Hokage sent out all over the village but in the forests mostly weren't able to find him. Then Toshio appeared, claiming to have amnesia but only specifically remembering two things and some knowledge about the world. They didn't know a lot of things about him and both he and Sarutobi were aware of the fact that he may or may not be connected to the other teen.

This morning, the Hokage summoned him and claimed that he felt the same feeling before when the lightning struck the forests. That was the time that teen appeared. And they were more certain that he was still lurking around the village, possibly disguised as a civilian, or maybe even..

Toshio himself.

Right now, there were only a handful of people that knew about the teen and Toshio's possible connections. That was Kakashi, Sarutobi, Inoichi, Shikaku, and surprisingly recently, Ibiki Morino. He had been summoned again this afternoon along with the others and they all decided to meet up in Ibiki's office in the Torture & Interrogation Department. He sat on the couch there, quietly thinking as they all waited for Shikaku, the last one to arrive.

The door opened, revealing the mentioned man, he was rubbing his head as he entered. "Good afternoon. Sorry I'm late, Hokage-sama, everyone. As you can see, there was a slight problem." He grinned and Sarutobi chuckled before they all decided to sit down and finally discuss about Toshio.

"It's been a month since you last saw the kid, Kakashi. But do you see any resemblance in the way they both act? With that Yasushi kid?" Shikaku asked, his arms crossed as he leaned on the couch. Kakashi shook his head, "We only had a brief encounter, but from what I can see, they both have different personalities. That teen was quiet and too serious. Toshio isn't.. But it wouldn't be surprising to assume that he could be acting."

Inoichi nodded, "He could be. But you seemed to forget that I checked his memories. There was no memory there that included you, Kakashi. What if Toshio met that teen and he was attacked?" Sarutobi interjected, "If we base on his unknown powers alone, there's a possibility that he could've changed what he looked like. If that was the case, then it would be also correct to assume that he must've somehow tricked you, Inoichi. I don't know how, but I'm sure we'll figure it out soon enough. Moreover, Toshio-kun was found outside the gates and that teen Kakashi saw was still in the forest, I'm sure. And even if they did meet there, I'm sure the ANBU would've seen Toshio-kun and prevented the exchange. That teen couldn't have been the reason why he was injured. And why leave him with two specific things to remember? What was the purpose? I myself wonder as well, that even if they were both the same person, was his injury self-inflicted? Why go through so much pain just to come in here? Again, what was the purpose?" Too many questions arose and not one answer. Nobody talked for a while, all of them quietly thinking. "I've mentioned this before to you, Hokage-sama, that the teen looked confused and almost scared when he saw Konoha. So I think he didn't intentionally come here. He didn't have a purpose _then,_ but he might have one now." But that still led them to the question: _what?_

"Hokage-sama. You claim that you… sense the kid. But the only time that happened was that day he arrived in the forest and this morning. How can you be sure that he didn't leave the forest to hurt Yasushi?" Ibiki, who had been silent since earlier, finally joined the conversation. All of them looked at Sarutobi, curious as well. "What do you 'sense', Hokage-sama?" Shikaku added, hand under his chin.

Sarutobi hummed, thinking of how he should explain it. "It was a gut feeling." He finally answered before looking at all of them, "And I believe what I sensed was a terrifying aura.. One that is very, very dangerous. If that teen is in the village right now, he could pose a threat. As I've said before, we need to capture him immediately, question him, and decide whether he'll be.. " He trailed off and Ibiki completed his sentence, closing his eyes. "Whether he'll be an asset to this village or a threat we need to immediately eliminate without hesitation." There was no emotion in his voice as he said that.

Kakashi and Inoichi were somewhat uncomfortable with that thought. In their eyes, Toshio was still a kid. Inoichi pitied him, since he saw his memories. It was saddening. His heart clenched and each time, he imagined and wondered, what would happen if Ino was in that situation? Toshio was a mere child.. He couldn't deny that there was something the kid was still hiding, but he was sure it was nothing too bad… he hoped, anyway. Kakashi, meanwhile, since Toshio was technically his ward right now, it just didn't feel right to think about possibly 'eliminating' him. Something about eliminating him didn't sit too well with him. Perhaps it was because he had immediately become used to his presence in his house. Besides, he cooked good food. It didn't change the fact that he might be dangerous but still..

"This aura you speak of, Hokage-sama. Why are you the only one able to sense him? What is that aura? Is it the same thing as feeling that the other person is dangerous or some unknown power that was somewhat similar to chakra?" Kakashi asked, his lone eye looking at Sarutobi. Sarutobi hummed, thinking. "I'm not sure. Both, but I'd say the the latter was most plausible." They all looked at each other, more cautious and alarmed right now. An unknown power that only the Hokage could sense. Just how powerful was the teen, they wondered?

"So what actually is the connection that you find between the two that made you think they're the same?" Inoichi asked all of them, looking at their faces. Shikaku stroked his chin, looking thoughtful. "Both may or may not possess unknown powers. Both have questionable backgrounds. Both ended up in Konoha." He muttered. He looked at the Hokage again, "I'm curious, Hokage-sama. But had there been a chance that the Yasushi kid went back to the forest unattended?" Sarutobi slowly nodded, "The second day after he woke up, during his first day in the academy, I had an ANBU follow him around to see what he would do. He told me Sasuke Uchiha approached Toshio-kun and they were talking. Unfortunately, there had been some kind of a problem and the ANBU had to help then. The last thing he saw before he left was them disappearing into the forest. It wasn't the one behind the Hokage Monument, however, where Kakashi found the teen."

"Sasuke Uchiha? Why could he have possibly approached him?" Kakashi was honestly surprised. Was the Uchiha suspicious like them as well? Or was it some other thing? Again, there were too many questions. They were getting farther away from the answer. "Moreover, what kind of problem happened that the ANBU actually didn't do their job?" Ibiki raised an eyebrow at that. Before Sarutobi could answer, Shikaku already started talking, a frown on his lips. "So he went to the forest… Huh. Was he telling the truth? But why tell Shikamaru? To distract him? But why would he distract him? Or maybe he wanted to emphasize on the fact that they both weren't the same person? But again, why tell Shikamaru? Does he know I'm his father? He only came here a few days ago, why would he know that? If he saw him, did the Uchiha as well?" Each unanswered question only fueled the Nara to try and figure out everything that was Toshio Yasushi. Meanwhile, everyone looked at him, more confused as each question left his lips. "Why tell what now to Shikamaru? And what?" Inoichi asked, confused as to why his friend was acting like that but figured that he knew something they don't know yet. "Tell us what you're thinking, Nara-san." Ibiki grunted, narrowing his eyes slightly. Shikaku met their gazes and said something very important he had forgotten to tell the Hokage about.

"Yasushi claimed that he saw that dangerous teen during that night."

( _Not Human_ )


	9. Chapter 9

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Kakashi Hatake looked at the seal on his wrist before he hid it under his fingerless gloves. His other hand grasped the familiar orange book and he recalled what the Hokage and Shikaku told him earlier.

" _Kakashi. Right now, Toshio-kun is currently your ward. This seal I placed on all of you would throb when I place an adequate amount of chakra in it. If I do, it means I sense him, that he's doing something. He could hide his powers well but once he uses it, I can sense it. If you notice that he's doing something, apprehend him immediately. That goes to all of you as well."_

" _It's still unknown whether you'll be able to sense him at all, Hokage-sama, if he's that far. Yes, you can sense him, but there has to be some kind of a distance for you to able to do so. If this aura works like chakra, then it has to have some distance as well."_

" _Hmm… Well then, I suppose I won't be staying in the Hokage Building all the time, Shikaku."_

Toshio was currently sleeping. Or maybe he could be pretending, Kakashi honestly didn't know. There was just too much to consider about him. He was their prime suspect-to being the same dangerous person that was currently in the village right now. He was just right across his room. And Kakashi could sense his chakra that was neutral at the moment.

Meanwhile, as Toshio was sound asleep, waiting for the right moment that Kai would wake him up, Kai was currently deep in thought. Kakashi was still awake. He could sense his aura, flaring with cautiousness. They wouldn't be able to carry out their plan if he was this sensitive to everything. He was somewhat suspicious that something big was going on. Toshio might see and feel like their plans were working though there were mistakes, and it was kind of like that, but those mistakes that happened could be steps for the Hokage to being able to find out everything.

That was why he needed to act fast, with or without Toshio knowing. Deep inside Toshio's head, he was inside the big room he had barely managed to make out of panic. The room was bright, with mirrors all over the wall except the wall in front of him where a big screen was currently placed that let him see from Toshio's perspective. He stared at the black screen in front of him. He closed his eyes and stood up from his usual seat, before he started walking towards the door. As he did so, his looks, body, scent, and everything started changing. He morphed into a completely different person. He glanced at the mirror from his right. He had changed his looks. Purple eyes greeted him. He was like a doppelganger of Toshio's original body now. His hand grasped the doorknob and he opened it. The moment he stepped out, was the moment he had appeared beside the bed.

On his hand was a kunai and he stared at the sleeping face of his host. His hand raised, grip on the handle of the kunai hard and brought it down-

 _ **Toshio!**_

Toshio chose that time to wake up since Kai was so loud and once he did, he gasped and grabbed the hand that held the kunai. It was so close to his face. He saw his face. His original one. But that wasn't possible! Nobody aside from Kakashi knew what he looked like! Nobody could've even _pretend_ to be him! "W-What?" He managed to utter in disbelief, paling considerably. _Kai! Are you seeing this?! He looks like me!_

… _ **. Yes. I see it.**_

Toshio tried to summon his ability to defend himself, seeing as his doppelganger was overpowering him and the kunai was mere centimeters away from him. _What's going on?! I can't use you! Fuck._ Kai didn't answer. Toshio could feel his heart pounding against his chest. The person trying to kill him really did look like him, but the way he acted wasn't the same. Toshio wouldn't even dare try to kill with his own hands. He would never let blood touch his hands-that was why he had Kai to do it. To his relief, the door busted open, showing the familiar silver-haired ninja. Kai only managed to make a second eye contact with the Hatake before he lunged at him. Kai jumped away and managed to dodge the chidori that was inches away from hitting him. Looks like he was serious about really capturing the real body of Toshio then.

"You're… that kid from before." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, kunai in front of him as he cautiously looked at Kai. He was the same kid he met a month ago. But… His eyes glanced at Toshio momentarily. His eyes held shock, confusion, fear?, and recognition. Was it true then? He saw this teen? Was he afraid of him? He recognized him. He was shocked that the teen was currently in front of him. Nobody could possibly act every single emotions that had appeared in his eyes. Moreover, Kakashi saw that the teen tried to kill him. If Toshio really did have unknown powers, why didn't he defend himself with it? He was desperate to save himself. This kid… acted the truth. They were not the same person. Impossible. It was _preposterous_. They were wrong.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, voice tight as his body tensed at the idea of fighting this kid again, but this time, more aware that he was someone not to be underestimated with. The teen, whom both Kakashi and Toshio didn't know was Kai yet at the moment, narrowed his eyes at Kakashi before he got into a fighting stance, one hand holding the kunai in front of his body and the other hand at his side. "He saw me. That's why I came here," His eyes flickered to Toshio and felt guilt as he saw how confused Toshio was. "To kill him." But this had to happen. Or else everything would be a mess.

 _Kai. What is happening?! I haven't seen this doppelganger yet. He knows me. What the fuck is happening right now?! Why can't I use you before?_ To say that Toshio was confused was an understatement. _**I don't know, Toshio. Right now, it's better not to do anything. Kakashi is here. You can't show your powers.**_ _But what do I do if he tries to kill me again, Kai?_ _ **I'm sure he wouldn't.**_ Sure? Why the fuck was Kai sure that this doppelganger of him wouldn't kill him? He just tried to do that a few moments ago! For all he knew, this doppelganger was his father pretending to be him so he could kill him! He stared at Kakashi's back in front of him, standing protectively. Something urged his heart to throb at the display, but he simply swallowed, emotions a mess.

"Why come here personally to kill him? You could've just used your… powers." Kai smiled an ominous smile, his eyes glinting. "It's better to kill them with my own hands, don't you think? Much more… satisfying if you see blood on your hands." Kai and Kakashi lunged at each other, kunai hitting each other, creating sparks. Truthfully, his doppelganger was much more experienced in fighting than he was from what he could see. Each hit that he thought was going to connect to his doppelganger didn't connect and the same could be said for Kakashi. Toshio couldn't keep up with the fight, seeing that they were so fast, but he was impressed that they could move so freely in the small room without even damaging the walls or the so few furnitures. The lights flickered on and off and Kakashi had to avoid being almost hit by a large spiky ice appearing between them. He jumped away, closer to Toshio's bed. The way his doppelganger moved was almost familiar and there was this familiar itch at the back of his head. He was _sure_ he knew this person. He was sure. Kakashi was determined to catch this kid. He attempted to kill his ward. That meant he was dangerous at the moment-not that he wasn't dangerous before. Something felt strange though. It felt like he was different. He was calm, calculative, and definitely knew how to fight. Did he practice in that month he had been hiding? How was he able to practice with the ANBU forces practically lurking around in every corner of the village especially in the forests? He had so many secrets and it was so damn frustrating. He had to be cautious because he didn't know what this teen could do. If he moved too close, he might use that unknown powers of his to hurt Toshio, despite what he said. If he used his jutsu here, he might hurt Toshio. He couldn't just afford to act out so carelessly. He had to be careful.

It was over. Kai knew his plan had worked. Now it was time to leave and let Toshio know what happened. He couldn't just let his host in the dark just like this. His very intention was to make his host act out as genuinely as possible and right now, Toshio seemed to be suspecting that something was wrong. Too wrong. Kai clicked his tongue, purple eyes narrowing that suited the matured face of Toshio's original body, "Everything is all ruined because of you, Konoha nin. I'm leaving." Kakashi narrowed his eyes and immediately tensed his shoulders. He couldn't let him get away, "No, you're not leaving." He simply said, before he lunged once again. He needed to capture him alive. "See you soon." But before he could do anything, Kai disappeared, leaving nothing to remind him that he was even there in the first place. There was no sound, no smoke, no leaves, no everything. He was just _gone_.

It was silent.

Kakashi stared at the last place that teen was standing before clenching his hands so tight he was sure his knuckles turned white. His wrist still throbbed and he tucked the kunai back into his pouch and turned around to look at Toshio. He was paler, as if something happened that just wasn't right, but definitely more calmed than before. Kakashi huffed silently, "You saw him, yet you didn't tell me." There was no emotion that one could decipher on him and Toshio's current electric blue eyes flickered onto him. "... Sorry." He managed to let out, voice low and lacking their usual tone.

Kakashi sighed and went to the corner of the room before sitting down. He crossed his arms against his chest with still tensed shoulders, "Don't worry. I'll be here if he ever comes back. I won't let him hurt you," He reassured Toshio who nodded silently, not trusting his voice to even say anything. Toshio laid back down and turned to his side, pulling the blankets up to his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. Thoughts ran in his head so fast that he couldn't think of even sleeping. _Kai.. Kai, who was that? He had the same power. I saw it. I saw the aura as he teleported away. He felt familiar though. Too familiar._

… _**There's no need to worry, Toshio.**_

 _No need to worry? Are you fucking insane? That guy looked like me! He has the same powers as-!.. Wait… Were you..?_

…

 _You were that person, weren't you?_

 _ **You're correct.**_

 _Explain._

 _ **The possibility of us even sneaking out this late at night would be close to none since Kakashi is more cautious. It's highly likely that they have planned something just as we have. That's why I decided to kill two birds with one stone.**_

… _That opportunity made it so that you removed Kakashi's suspicions of me being the same person as my original body since you wanted to 'kill' me for seeing you accidentally. I didn't know it was you, so I genuinely showed my emotions. At the same time, you made it so that Kakashi saw you trying to kill me personally since you wanted to feel the satisfaction of killing with your own hands. I think that's much worse than actually killing using your powers. He saw the desperation in my eyes as I tried to save myself from being stabbed to death by the kunai. And I didn't use my powers to defend myself. Kai, you.. you're fucked up._

 _ **You're even more, when you figured that out yourself without me telling you much.**_

 _Fucked up? Haha. I'm not, Kai. I'm functioning correctly._ In the dimly lit dark room, Toshio felt his lips quirking up into an unusual smile and he opened his eyes slightly. For a moment, his eyes glowed purple. His shoulders shook in an attempt to stop his laughter, seeing as the Hatake was currently in the same room as him, but in the eyes of the silver-haired ninja, Toshio looked like as if he suppressing his cries. Kakashi looked away, silent as he stared on the wall. His hands were trembling slightly. Out of fear? He didn't know. Shock? Possibly. For a moment, when he made an eye contact with that teen, he felt like he saw a monster.

There was too much _insanity_ in those purple eyes that he didn't like.

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

 _Blurry eyes, extremely sore throat, body chained to the table-he gasped so loudly, chest heaving so fast. His heart pounded against his chest. A sob threatened to leave as his blurry eyes gazed at the back of a man who held up a small cage._

" _F… Fa.. ther… please… Let me g-go…" The sound that came out of his mouth was hoarse from his screaming. He didn't know what to do. He was afraid. He was just six years old as well-and today was his birthday. But why would his father chained him to this table in a white room? His body was in pain._

 _His father turned around, smiled at him maniacally and lifted a syringe with strange purple smoke..?.. inside. He started to thrash around in panic, hating the way that long needle glinted at him. He screamed loudly, begging, pleading, sobbing._

 _Was he planning to kill him?_

 _His father stepped closer and closer until he was just beside the table. He spat on his father, "Stop.. Stop!" He screamed, thrashing more. His father sneered at him before he raised the syringe above his own head before bringing it down fast. He felt the needle pierce his forehead-it was painful-and he choked, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He trembled, feeling something inside his head moving and just there-_

 _ **Don't worry.. I'm not going to hurt you.**_

 _He heard a small voice but wasn't able to reply. His body still shook and spasmed, limbs trying to free themselves from the binds. He hated this. He fucking hated his father. How could he? How could he torture him for hours and stab him with that needle? Was he dying? No.. He wouldn't allow himself to die. He was going to fucking kill his father._

 _ **We will. I promise you that.**_

* * *

( _Not Human)_

* * *

Another day at the academy. When was the graduation exams, if that was the term, gonna happen? He wasn't sure of the exact date of the things happening here and with his presence here causing ripples in the pond, he figured things were more likely bound to change. He let Kai listen to Iruka as the teacher discussed about basic shinobi practices, while he thought things over. Currently, Sasuke was the only person who knew he had unknown powers. He told Sasuke that his unknown powers would appear if he was in any sort of danger. If he had a talk with the Hokage, they might wonder why his unknown powers didn't appear when Kai tried to kill him then. But then again, Sasuke did say he wouldn't tell it to them until Toshio deemed it safe enough for him to do so. It would be a problem if he was interrogated however since they would know if he was lying, or if they check his memories. Looks like he didn't have any other choice.

The only choice that he had was to let it happen. He could just make the excuse, that his original body or Kai last night, prevented him from accessing his powers, which was technically true. Kai did prevent him from doing so. So he kind of wasn't lying. He just needed to make sure that whatever his original body do, he wouldn't do. Then he could say that they don't have the exact same powers. Sarutobi can't possibly sense that he had aura since Kai was always hidden inside of him, so it would be a good excuse.. Well, both he and Sasuke may have this _gut feeling_ thing that he wasn't sure how it worked yet. The only problem was Naruto. Naruto saw Kai, and in his eyes, that was his original body, which wasn't. If he does tell it to the Hokage, Sarutobi might get confused as to why Naruto saw another dangerous unfamiliar teen when they were sure that there was only one dangerous unfamiliar teen in Konoha.

They could think that he just used his powers to change what he looked like but then again, why did his original body, who was technically Kai at the time where he tried to kill him, didn't change what he looked like so they wouldn't know that he was the one trying to kill Toshio? Usually, if one was to kill someone, they would disguise or hide themselves. Wear a hood, a mask, a wig, or anything of the sort. But Kai, stupid Kai didn't think things over. And why didn't he kill Naruto when he tried to with Toshio? What to do, what to do?

After school, Toshio was dragged by Naruto into this park where there were no trees close behind, which reassured Toshio since no one would be listening too closely in case an ANBU was following him, and devoid of any people. "What?" Toshio was dumbfounded the moment Naruto started blabbering. Of all the people he thought Naruto was supposed to tell what he saw or rather, _who_ he saw, it was him? "Yeah. I saw that guy. He had uneven white hair and eyes with different colors. Grey and purple, I think. I'm sure it was the guy jiji was talking about, believe it! But I don't know if I can even tell jiji about it. He'll scold me once I tell him _how_ I even got inside the forest." Naruto pointed to the parts of his body as he briefly described Kai and shivered as he thought of what Sarutobi would do to him once he tell him about whatever he did to do what he did.

Toshio frowned, "Well, I don't know, Naruto. I saw another guy too _twice_ and he _tried_ to kill me cause I saw him the first time. Someone even confirmed that it was that guy. And he's definitely not what you described as. Black hair and purple eyes." Naruto shrieked and his eyes were wide as he heard that he was almost killed. "What?! Seriously?! Are you alright?" He asked, concerned for Toshio. Said teen simply smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I'm living with a jounin so he protected me." For once, he was actually surprised that he was telling the truth. Not the 'technically true' things. Naruto sighed in relief before leaned his head back on the bench. "I'm not sure anymore. What if I hallucinated or something?! He's supposed to be a dangerous fella but he didn't try to kill me when I saw him, unlike in your situation. He must not be that person jiji was talking about then. I haven't seen him though and even if there's a person in the village that looked like him, I'm sure a lot would have noticed!" Toshio had to give it to Naruto, that was actually not too dumb on his part.

 _See this? This was your fault for being a dumb distracted fool_.

 _ **Unlike you, I do the dirty work. So stop complaining.**_

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure he's not a bad guy if he didn't hurt you. What if like you, he found a way to sneak inside the forest as well to find something? He must've ran away cause he thought you'd rat him out." Naruto shook his head, frowning, "I won't rat him out to jiji! Hey you know what, let's find him, Toshio! And ask him to be our friend. What do you say?!" He leaned to Toshio, eyes practically sparkling and filled with this hopeful expression that Toshio started to feel uncomfortable. He leaned back, nodding hesitantly, "Yeah, sure.. I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to find a white haired man with heterochromatic eyes in the village.." Naruto cheered, throwing his hands up in the air and singing to himself about how they were going to go on a hunt for the 'white haired man'. Toshio rolled his eyes, smirking as he looked away.

 _Yeah right. You already found him. He's right here, Naruto._

 _ **And he might not ever know that.**_

Suddenly, from afar, they could see Sasuke walking towards them. Naruto scowled the moment he did and crossed his arms, glaring. "What does teme want? He better not steal you away again!" _Steal?_ He wasn't even gonna question that. Toshio waited as Sasuke neared them and the mentioned kid glared at Naruto back before looking at Toshio. He placed his hands inside his pockets, grumbling slightly as his ears kind of turned red which made Toshio confused. "The condition. I have it now."

Toshio mentally prepared himself. Was Sasuke going to ask for him to teach him about his abilities now? That thought was immediately stomped over, however, as Sasuke continued, "My condition in return for _that_ is for you to meet and talk with someone I know." Toshio could feel his eyebrow raising in confusion and curiosity. Surely he haven't caught anyone's attention aside from the Hokage and a few people now, have he? He literally just removed Kakashi's suspicion on him which he speculated would automatically make him not suspicious on Sarutobi's radar as well. Though he was sure they would still check on him from time to time. "Why do they want to talk to me?" Sasuke sighed in annoyance, ignoring Naruto who was quiet and looked really interested in our conversation. "Interested." He replied. Oh great. Who would be that person? If he recalled it correctly, Sasuke was close to nobody, right?

 _ **I guess…**_

 _What do you mean 'you guess'? Check it quickly._

 _ **I remember it perfectly. I'm just confused. He's close to nobody.**_

"Well, can you tell me who is it that I'll be meeting?" Toshio smiled, tilting his head as he placed his hands on his lap. Sasuke shrugged, looking away for a moment but Toshio could see a hint of… fondness in his eyes. What?

"My brother."

Toshio froze.

( _Not Human_ )


	10. Chapter 10

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

"My brother."

Toshio froze.

It felt like time stopped itself. As if the world had become dull grey and only he and Sasuke were the ones who had colors. He felt a burning sensation in his chest and it took him a few seconds to realize that he actually forgot to breath. Faintly, he could hear Kai's voice trying to snap him out of it but Toshio found himself unable to. Millions of thoughts ran inside his head and each making him feel something he didn't like. He realized one thing from it, however. That he really had no control over this world. The ripples he made were far too large, too many, and it was _inevitable_. Or maybe.. This world wasn't the same as the world he thought he knew like the back of his hand. He could be very well placed into another version of this dimension. And that fucked things up more. Now, he won't even be fucking sure of what would happen, or who would be alive, present, an ally, and an enemy. Inside, he cursed his father. He cursed Kai. He cursed Sasuke. He cursed the Hokage. He cursed Kakashi. He cursed everything that was living and not living. He should've noticed it. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't as arrogant. He actually believed Toshio's bullshit and even talked with him about it seriously. He didn't get jealous of his power regardless of how powerful it was. He showed emotions other than all the negative stuff. He was almost the same as original Sasuke but different because his brother was here.

 _Itachi Fucking Uchiha was here in Konoha._

If Sasuke turned up to still be somewhat of an asshole, it meant that everyone in their clan aside from the two of them were dead, judging by his reaction when he was 'interrogated' by the Uchiha on his first day. But who the hell killed them? Toshio didn't know. He could deal with other changes but _this_? He wasn't so sure anymore. It changed _everything_ that he knew. Next thing he knew, Orochimaru would be here and Jiraiya was actually an enemy now. It didn't make sense. Why send him here? Why send him in a world where he couldn't control?

 _ **Snap out of it, you fucking idiot. I know you're confused and disgruntled. I am too. But things made sense now. It made sense as to why that ANBU who had been following you on the first day felt familiar. His aura was like Sasuke. That was Itachi. Let's assume Sasuke had called him, he approached, and was told that he needed to talk to you about something important-that he would keep an eye on you instead because he's suspicious. Blindly trusting his little brother, he stopped following you. But he was still there, waiting for the moment where we would fuck up. I have no idea why he would let his brother do that, but let's say he's different than the original as well.**_

Despite the fact that he felt quite angry that Kai had failed to mention something _extremely_ important for the _umpteenth time_ , he decided that Sasuke needed to hear his answer since he haven't answered yet. "Why?" he asked, looking at him. He was still dumbfounded and he found himself asking the same question as before yet again. He looked back at Toshio again, "Because you're interesting, he said. That's my condition in exchange for not telling the Hokage or anyone even in the administrating section about _that_. Meet my brother and talk to him." First of all, Toshio just knew that this was just a way for the older Uchiha to scrutinize him up close. What made him annoyed was Sasuke Uchiha probably knew that fact but had agreed upon having him agree to meeting his brother and used the condition to have him do it. On the bright side, the Uchiha wouldn't use that condition anymore to ask for his assistance in learning his abilities. However, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act around him.

He didn't know much about Itachi Uchiha. If he was really different now just as Kai had said, then he didn't know how to act around him. Itachi was closer to his real and current age and may or may not be as cold as Toshio was before. He wasn't comfortable to talk to the older Uchiha, knowing that he wasn't sure how to even act around him. He had to be in control or else he wouldn't be able to do this properly. "Alright. Not like I have a choice at the matter." He sighed. "Just don't talk about _it_ to him," Sasuke muttered. "Tomorrow after school then."

 _ **I have to say though that Itachi only had been tasked to follow you once and that was on your first day. I can't say I'm not surprised about this current situation. The possibility of being in a world that is slightly different than the real world of Naruto is probable. And things are just meant to change- it would continue to change because you're here. For now, we just have to be prepared to face more of those changes.**_

He wasn't looking forward to it. He still felt shocked about the whole thing and now he was at lost, _slightly_. Not to mention, there were these unrecognizable emotions that he kept feeling and he was pissed off about it. Kai was indifferent but he was sure he was a bit bothered. He was the one who always pushed the thought of 'You're a monster' to him and as far as Toshio knew, monsters weren't supposed to feel _happiness._ After that situation with Naruto that day, they never spoke about it. Not even once.

Sasuke held up his chin at Naruto, giving a 'hn' before he turned around walked away. Naruto blew him a raspberry before looking at Toshio awkwardly, "Are you okay with meeting that teme's brother? You looked rather… shocked, Toshio." He admitted. Toshio looked at him and smiled, shaking his head, "You don't have to worry. I'm okay with meeting him. I just didn't expect it. Sasuke and I aren't even that close." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Oddly enough, he wasn't even trying to pretend to act like this anymore around Naruto. It was a bit concerning. "I've seen his brother before. His name is Itachi. He was one of the few that talks to me sometimes. He's kinda cool. So I'm sure you'll get along nicely." Naruto reassured him with a bright grin on his face. Toshio couldn't help but smile back at that and he nodded, "I'm sure we will." He was sure they won't.

"Neh, Toshio. Let's go eat ramen again!" The knucklehead ninja beamed at him. It only took him a few seconds to agree and within a few minutes, they were at the Ichiraku Stand, eating ramen. Toshio was kind of surprised that Naruto didn't even try to ask what _that_ was that Sasuke mentioned twice. He wasn't even sure if he should tell Naruto about it. Technically, he already knew about his powers, which was Kai, and he have met him before. Although he didn't know they were even connected to each other. If Sasuke knew about it, Toshio wouldn't be as careful when using Kai. He wouldn't think much of it since he knew about it. But if for example, by some miracle he was placed into Team 7 or any of the Rookie 9's team, it would be hell trying to hide that ability of his. _Especially_ in Team 7 with Kakashi there. His Chakra was barely manageable. He hardly knew any jutsu and that reminded him.. He should try to look for more things in the library. Or perhaps his phone had some saved pictures of handseals for jutsu in them? He remembered saving something but he wasn't sure if he still have it.

"-nearing Graduation exams. I hope I pass! It would be a huge large step to becoming the next Hokage!" Naruto grinned, already finished with his 5th-6th bowl? Toshio gave him a close eyed smile, "I'm sure you'll pass. And I'm sure you'll be the next Hokage, Naruto." It would take a long time, but it was better than not having it happened at all for him. "So umm, if you don't mind me asking.. Have you and jiji seen each other before? He seemed to be familiar with you." Naruto blinked at him, tilting his head.

Was Naruto this curious before? He was asking some questions that Toshio didn't expect. "Yeah… Kind of.. You see, Naruto. I'm not really from here. I'm from another village, I think, and it's.. it's all gone now. The Hokage saved me." As this Toshio, he did save him, but as his original one, he was becoming a pest. Naruto looked rather sad as his eyebrows furrowed in worry, "Oh.. I see.. So like me, you don't have…?" He trailed off but Toshio could guess what it was he was asking. He didn't have a family anymore. As this Toshio… And as his original self.

He ruffled Naruto's hair, stopping himself from chuckling as Naruto closed one eye and almost nuzzled onto his hand. "No, I have a family now, Naruto." The blond furrowed his eyebrows again, but this time confused. "Oh, did they survive? But I thought… Sorry." Toshio shook his head at him, "They didn't.. But I have a family now." He gave him a gentle smile, leaning his head onto his palm as his elbow rest on top of the counter. "I have you, friend." It was quite amusing to see a fury of red enveloping his whole face.

 _ **You have become.. What was that term humans used again? Oh right. 'Cheesy'.**_

 _Shut up. I'm doing this to distract myself from the Itachi situation._

 _ **Right.**_

Naruto stuttered and flailed his hand in attempt to form a coherent reply but he was a blushing mess. Steam was practically coming off of his ears and he cleared his throat loudly. "Y-Yeah! You're my family now too, Toshio. Believe it!" He finally managed to say before giving him a bright grin and a thumbs up. From inside, he could hear a faint snickering from a man which he could only guess that was coming from Teuchi. He found this situation funny, it seems. Toshio gave a lazy smile, nodding. "That's good to know."

 _ **Was that sincerity I hear?**_

 _No, it isn't._

 _ **You're sincere. Toshio, you're happy when with Naruto.**_

Toshio clenched his hand discreetly as Naruto started babbling some things about pranks and all that. He wasn't able to focus however. _I'm not happy, Kai. Monsters can't feel happiness._

… _**You're right. Happiness is a weakness and so is Love. Feeling it makes you weak and human.**_

 _I know. That's why-_

 _ **But you've become weak, Toshio.. You're starting to become human again. And I'm starting to think that maybe it's a good thin-**_

 _Shut the fuck up, Kai. I'm not weak. I don't feel those shits you mentioned so don't bring it up again, got it? I'm not in the mood for this bullshit._

Kai didn't reply which made Toshio calm down a bit. His jaw was clenched and he could feel himself trembling slightly. He controlled himself. "-Okay?" Naruto grinned at him, almost shining brightly. Toshio stared for a moment before smiling back. "Okay. We should prank Iruka-sensei sometimes." Weird. Had he been listening all this time? How come he knew what Naruto was talking about? The blond beamed at him before chuckling evilly, mumbling some things to himself.

He wasn't human. Not then, not now, and not ever. _So stop that charade, Kai. You're the one changing. You've become weak. We're monsters. You pushed that thought to me and you can't take it back now._

Once again, Kai didn't answer. And Toshio didn't want to admit it, but he was relieved he didn't.

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Naruto had always been alone. He didn't have anyone of his age that wanted to become his friends. He only had a few people that tolerated him and actually don't hurt him. He could count them with just one hand and he thought that it was kind of pathetic on his part. He was ignored, shunned, hurt for years and he hated it. That was why he started to put on a mask. A mask of a knucklehead brat who only knew how to prank and make fun of the Hokage stone heads. He did that to make people notice him and to make an actual reason for them to dislike him. He didn't know why he was even hated in the first place. They call him 'demon'-other kids tell him that he shouldn't have been born, and he could see fear in their eyes. Why were they afraid of him? He didn't know. From then and now, he didn't know.

But then he came along.

Toshio was a weird guy, that much Naruto noticed. He was weird but he was a good guy. He didn't mind being with him and he was his first friend. The moment he approached him, he was shocked, but he thought he was just merely pretending. Then he didn't make fun of his dream. He liked Ichiraku Ramen. He agreed to his pranks. He thought of him as a family. And that made Naruto want to protect him at all cost. He knew a lot of people were talking about Toshio behind his back. Some of his female classmates thought he was cute but they kind of hated the fact that Sasuke seemed to tolerate him. The guys were okay with him but Naruto could see Shikamaru always looking at Toshio with a deep look on his face. Sasuke seemed comfortable but he had this cautious look as well. He could name a few others who were acting as if Toshio was a bad guy and he didn't like it. They were acting suspicious of him. He saw that look on his jiji before.

And he wondered why.

Why were they suspicious? Was it because he was too much of a good guy? He was smart. He looked like as if he wasn't listening to Iruka-sensei's lectures but once he was called, he knew how to answer them. And maybe he looked rather _bored_ as he answered them, as if they were simple questions. Naruto was listening but he didn't even know how to answer the question! He guessed that Toshio was hiding something. But everybody does. Everybody had secrets, good and bad, and it was theirs. Why do people try to know them? Naruto didn't understand. He felt a bit sad that Toshio told Sasuke something that he haven't told him and they weren't even close, but he figured that it must be some kind of an accident that lead Toshio to even telling it to Sasuke in the first place.

He stared at Toshio's back as he walked a bit ahead of him. His hands were behind his head and he tilted it as he scrutinized him. Naruto wasn't really observant. But with Toshio as his only friend, he couldn't help but be forced to be. He noticed that he sometimes had this far away look on his face, as if he was having a mental argument. He noticed that he was always thinking. He noticed that everything he say seemed too… too unfamiliar with him. Yeah, he say it with sincerity but it was like he wasn't familiar with saying it. Did that mean Toshio didn't have a friend? He was his first too, maybe. And that kind of made Naruto sad and happy at the same time. He always seem so guarded as well but maybe it had to do with the fact that something bad just happened to him. Naruto kind of envied the way he was still able to act normal after everything that had happened to him. Toshio was weird. But he liked him. A small smile went up his face, a soft look on his bright blue eyes. Toshio was now his friend. And he hoped they would be for a long time. He sprinted slightly before throwing an arm around Toshio's shoulder, grinning down at him in a friendly manner as he pulled him closer. "You're the best, Toshio! Believe it!" It was an unexpected sentence that he just said because Toshio was really the best to him. The mentioned man smiled at him slightly before looking away with furrowed eyebrows.

He didn't know why Toshio always seem to try to hide it. But even so, Naruto was happy. He was happy because for the second time, he saw happiness flash on his eyes.

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

"Hello. You are Toshio-kun, am I correct?" A slight smile was thrown his way and Toshio almost stumbled. A _smile_? Uchihas _smile_? The world was fucking ending. But then again, this wasn't the original world. Itachi was a good looking man, he had to admit. His hair looked extremely soft and he had a peaceful look on his face. There wasn't any hint of suspicion or cautiousness in those black orbs and Toshio couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He had yet to remove his shoes and say 'Pardon the intrusion' when Itachi had already greeted him. They were living inside the Uchiha compound which confused him. Why still live in a place where your family was murdered? But hey, he couldn't judge. He lived there for a few months as well. "Hello. Yes, I'm Toshio. Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." Be polite and smile. Successful. Sasuke walked passed Itachi without even greeting his brother and Toshio could see Itachi looking at his little brother with a raised eyebrow as Toshio finally removed his shoes and entered as well. "Nice to meet you as well." Itachi replied before leading him to the living room. The inside of the Uchiha compound was fully furnished and beautiful. Everything was cleaned nicely-he was sure he wouldn't find any dust anywhere. This was a Levi Ackerman's domain. He couldn't help but noticed that the walls were decorated with darker colors like red, blue, black, and just one light color, white. There were paintings on the wall and two katana forming an 'x' above the large desk in the middle of the room. There weren't any pictures of their family on the desk, just pictures of Sasuke and Itachi. There were scented red candles on each side of the desk. There was a shelf on the side of the room, filled with books as well as some scrolls. Potted plants were placed on each corner of the room, as well as flowers and a bonsai in the middle of the table, along with a tray. Toshio sat down on the dark blue couch, staring at the tray filled with teacups, a teapot, and some tea biscuits. He _hated_ tea. But he supposed he could suck it up.

 _ **What could he want, I wonder?**_

 _I asked myself that too._ Itachi sat in front of him and poured them some tea, before offering it to him. "Please have some tea." He smiled again, that small smile of him which made Toshio a bit agitated. He wasn't sure if the older Uchiha was pretending to be not cold as he assumed him to be or if this wasn't an act at all. He accepted the tea and took a sip. It wasn't too bad. It was kind of sweet. Sasuke then appeared, wearing different clothing which was in dark color yet again with the same Uchiha Fan on the back, and he sat down next to his brother who stared at him. The two brothers stared at each other, communicating with their eyes. Toshio was kind of amused as he placed the teacup back down on the tray. Sasuke then stood up and left the room, which could only mean that this conversation would include them and only them. "So Uchiha-san, may I ask why you wanted to meet me?" Straight to the point. That was for the best.

 _ **Must be suspicious, cautious, or simply curious.**_

Itachi looked at him for a moment before he grabbed his own teacup and took a sip. It was silent for a few seconds and it was finally broken when he placed it back on the tray, creating a small sound. "Please. Call me Itachi. I'd much prefer that over 'Uchiha-san'." Toshio smiled at him. Did it remind him of his father? Or perhaps his mother? "Of course, Itachi-san." The Older Uchiha gave him another one of his smiles that made Toshio a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to it after all. "I wanted to meet you because I actually wanted to ask you something," He paused before taking a sip on his tea again. Toshio waited patiently, tilting his head. What did he want?

"Are you familiar with someone named Ren?" He asked, looking at him closely. Toshio frowned. Ren? He wasn't familiar with that name. Who was that? "I'm sorry, but no. I'm not. Why?" Itachi didn't reply, only looking at him with his obsidian eyes with so much intensity that Toshio raised an eyebrow. Was he checking if he was telling the truth? He honestly didn't know who the fuck this Ren was. _Kai? Do you know?_ He waited but Kai didn't answer which made him furrow his eyebrows. _Kai._ He didn't answer yet again. Toshio took some biscuit and munched on it as Itachi looked away then. "I see. So you don't know.." He paused again before smiling, "What about Akaito?" Why was Itachi asking him about people he didn't know about? He shook his head, "Sorry, but I really don't know. Who are those people?"

"... It seems you really don't know." He seemed confused now, but hid it greatly. What the hell was Itachi talking about? "I apologize. It seems that I mistook you for someone else." Toshio nodded slowly, "That's okay. Um, can I use the bathroom? Sorry." The Older Uchiha nodded as well before gesturing to his left, "Take a right then a left. The last door you see on the hallway is the bathroom." He stood up briskly and smiled politely, "Thank you." Before following the directions. He opened the door. It was clean and white inside. It was quite big as well. Toshio closed the door and placed his hands on the sink, looking at himself on the mirror. _Kai. Are you okay? Do you know those people?_

There was no answer which unnerved him. He watched as his face scrunched up, confused and getting angry. _Kai! Answer me, you idiot!_

… _ **. Ere…**_

 _What?_

 _ **He's… He's here….**_

 _Who's here? Answer me. I need to know._

 _ **Ren… He's here.. But he's dead.. What…**_

It was weird hearing Kai actually sounding afraid and Toshio was sure he was getting a lot more confused. _Who the hell is that? And who's Akaito?_

… _ **. I was human before. A human experiment named Akaito.**_

Slowly, Toshio felt and saw himself going pale. _What?_

 _ **And Ren was my 'creator'. Whom your father killed.**_

( _Not Human_ )


	11. Chapter 11

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

" _Why am I still here?" Heterochromatic eyes stared at a man's face, head tilted to the side. He was surrounded by the white ceiling and the white walls. There were white tables, desks, and chairs. Everything around him was bright-maybe too bright. The man gave him a slight smile, but it didn't reach his tired green eyes as he raised his hand to ruffle his own hair. His hair was even more unkempt. His white doctor robes were ruffled and there were brownish red splotches around it. "You're here because you're special."_

 _The same heterochromatic eyes stared at him, unblinking. "You're here too. Are you special?" It was strange for the two year old to be asking that kind of question. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was now… different. "Are you special, Ren?" His small hand raised to lightly slap the man's cheek._

" _Yeah… we both are.. That's why we're here.. And why we're still alive." The child frowned and looked to his right. He stared at the slightly opened door, a horrible smell coming from it. There were strange red liquid on the ground, its color more pronounced due to the white surroundings. "What about them? Why are they not here anymore? They're special too, aren't they?" Ren gave a weak smile, resting his much larger hand on the child's hand. "Yes they are.. But.." The child looked at him curiously, lips forming into a confused pout. "But?"_

 _Ren let out a shaky sigh and carried him. He walked towards another door and opened it, revealing a dark room, unlike the previous room. There was a simple cage in the middle, one that could fit a child. He placed him down and stared at him, "Somebody didn't like them. That's why they're not here anymore." He motioned the child to enter the cage and he did, althought he was a bit hesitant. "Why am I here now? And who didn't like them?"_

 _Ren didn't reply for a whole minute before he started to close the cage. "You're there because you're dangerous. You're dangerous and you don't remember." He locked it and sat down in front of the cage, tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose. Before he started trembling. The child didn't answer, confused. Why was he dangerous? What did he forget? "You don't remember. I remember it so vividly but you don't remember.. It's you. You didn't like the other children.." The man looked at him again, before whispering, fear swimming around his orbs._

" _You killed them all,_ Akaito."

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Toshio stumbled out of the bathroom, extremely pale. His foot hit one of the legs of the desk by the hallway and he almost fell, but his forearm was held by someone. "What is wrong with you?" He looked up and was met with the obsidian eyes of Sasuke. He was scowling at him but it transitioned to confusion when he probably saw how pale he was. "Are you sick?" The Uchiha asked almost awkwardly before pulling him upright so he could stand properly. Toshio shook his head, eyes darting everywhere. "I.. Have to go." He started to walk passed Sasuke but he was stopped when his shoulder was grabbed. "Wait. Did my brother ask something you're not comfortable with? Did.. Did he knew about _it_?"

Toshio slowly turned his head, seeing the Uchiha looking a bit bothered. It was strange thing to see. "I didn't tell him about it. So.. It's okay. He won't know." He sounded as it he was reassuring him. It was unsual to see and hear Sasuke act even more different than his already different self when he was in his own house. "I know you didn't tell him. It's okay." He tried to smile to reassure him as well but Sasuke didn't look convinced. Damn. He was disgruntled. It didn't help that Kai was not answering him. "What happened then?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

After being asked around, Toshio started to feel more calm. He took a deep breath and felt himself getting better. "I can't really stomach tea. I puked it all out. I'm not feeling too well." That was what he had come up with as an excuse. Sasuke looked satisfied with the answer, thankfully enough. "Right. I'll make sure to tell Aniki not to serve you tea next time. Come. I'll walk you home, otherwise he's gonna suggest that." The Uchiha then walked pass him, heading towards the living room and Toshio followed quietly.

He waited for Kai to talk to him again, but he didn't. Somehow, he couldn't _sense_ him inside of him. It was as if he disappeared. Could he hear him? He let out a soft sigh. Kai showed him some parts of his memory. He saw Ren. And suddenly, he remembered. He remembered him giving him cookies when he was younger. He remembered receiving kind smiles, pats on the head, and being teased relentlessly. He remembered him sometimes being with his father. He remembered going to his funeral. He remembered crying. And he remembered that he forgot about him.

It was so strange when you think about it. He knew that man before but how come he just remembered it today? Then it hit him. It was because of his father. He probably messed with his head. Or maybe… maybe it was Kai himself. Maybe he didn't want to remember his 'creator'. Maybe he didn't want to see that part of his memory so he hid it. For years. And now, he made Toshio remember. His father killed Ren, his own friend that always treated Toshio like his own son.

And that made Toshio hate his father even more.

But then, he realized another thing. Kai was human before. He was an _experiment_. A human experiment. He couldn't even imagine what life he had experienced and it made him sick. Kai was a killer-his gained powers made him unstable. Made him killed all of the other _human experiments_. And he watched Akio, Toshio's own fucking father kill Ren. Before being tortured for _two fucking yea-_

… Was he feeling sorry for Kai? Was he regretting the fact that he treat Kai badly sometimes? Or using him?

Some part of him was. And it made him more sick. He thought of Kai as an _it_ for years. Now he found out that like him, he was human before. He understood everything now. Kai was forced to feel and think of himself as a monster because he killed and was told that he was dangerous. He stayed inside that cage in a dark room alone for a long time, that was why he said that monsters lived in the darkness. He understood and felt what Kai felt then. Kai was lonely. That was why he kept pushing the thought of him of being a monster. That was why he kept telling him not to get attached. That was why he said that there could only be the two of them. That was why he protected him. _He didn't want to be left alone again._ Toshio then knew, that despite what he had said of him being a monster, he knew for sure that he wasn't. Toshio knew that inside, _Akaito_ was still there. He was still human. And that thought made Toshio think about what he really was.

"I sincerely apologize. I should've ask if you liked tea or not." Itachi looked at him apologetically as soon as Sasuke had finished telling him a brief explanation of what happened, simply being-'His stomach doesn't like your tea.' Toshio smiled, as if he wasn't thinking about a lot of things and nodded. "It's okay. I should've told you. I just didn't want to be rude, you've already prepared it." Sasuke then rolled his eyes before giving a slight smirk to his brother, "He thinks everyone likes his tea." The Older Uchiha gave him a stare that made Sasuke look away and briskly walk towards the door, before he started putting on his sandals. "I'm walking him home. I want some tomatoes for dinner." He looked back at Itachi before walking out of the door, waiting for Toshio. Toshio let out a chuckle and felt Itachi's eyes on him. "If you have some time, please accompany me to eat some dango. Or training. No more questions like earlier."

He gave him a smile again. Toshio nodded, not really finding it hard to do so. If he could befriend him, that would be good. And he wouldn't be asking questions like that anymore which was a good thing. "Dango and training is fine. It was a pleasure to meet you, Itachi-san, although our meeting is cut off short. I hope we can learn more about each other for the next meet ups." He bowed politely and Itachi simply smiled, but Toshio could see some hidden emotion behind it. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Toshio-kun."

Toshio then walked out, seeing Sasuke waiting for him iust outside. The Uchiha glanced at him, "Lead the way, Yasushi." The mentioned man started walking, heading towards the direction of Kakashi's house. It was getting dark and it would probably be halfway through there. "You don't have to walk me home, you know." He stated as he crossed his arms while he walked. Sasuke shrugged, his hands casually inside his pockets. "You're unwell cause of my brother. Least I could do is walk you home."

How weird. So this Sasuke would be more respectful once someone meet his brother? Or were they perhaps getting close? For a few seconds, he actually expected some kind of a reply from Kai, but he didn't say anything. Toshio should let him be for now. It wasn't as if anything bad was going to happen. "Oh. Okay." Was his only reply. Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow before looking ahead again. They walked silently for a couple of minutes, the sky getting darker and darker each second. And then-

"Have you ever felt this insatiable thirst for revenge?" He asked out of curiosity, wondering how Sasuke was going to react. This was a different world. The Uchiha massacre happened, but instead of Sasuke being the only remaining Uchiha left behind in Konoha, Itachi was here too. And he was the killer then. Who was the killer now? And did Sasuke still want revenge? "... Before." Sasuke replied, not even looking at him as he answered. "But aniki changed my mind." So this Sasuke didn't want revenge.. He wondered how much that was going to change everything then. There was a possibility that he wouldn't leave Konoha now. "Have you?" Sasuke questioned back, glancing at him. There was no curiosity in his tone. It was just a simple question. Toshio looked back at him, giving an empty smile. He remembered Akio and answered honestly, hands clenching.

"All the time."

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

There were only a few more days before the graduation exams. Toshio listened to Iruka as he babbled on while his eyes were reading and memorizing everything he see on the basic academy jutsu and taijutsu book Iruka lent him just so he could study. Multi tasking was kind of difficult at the moment but Kai was… somewhere inside his head. He was probably still feeling fearful about what happened just a few days ago. He decided to let him do just that while he focus on his chakra. He haven't been using his ability that much aside from just heating up the water while he took a bath and all of the useless things. So far, Kakashi had been acting normal. He wasn't as cautious before and he seemed more comfortable around him as well. There could still be ANBU following him around but he figured that as long as he doesn't do anything remotely weird, they wouldn't get suspicious again. For the past few days, he had been accompanying Naruto to find the 'white haired man' in hopes for Naruto asking him to be his friend. Although Toshio knew Kai wouldn't be found in the village since he was inside his head, he still accompanied Naruto. It was, dare he say, entertaining to say the least. They had explored every corner of the village besides the forest. It seemed that Naruto didn't want to go back there anymore, saying that they might get caught this time around. He was just lucky the other time cause he caused a distraction that… made some civilians angry.

They had sneaked inside shops, swam on the river, angered some dogs which caused them to run around the village just to lose them which Toshio was pissed off about. Although he didn't want to admit it.. He had fun. Naruto definitely knew how to make a hopeless finding game be entertaining. All they had eaten together was ramen and annoyingly enough, those three kids, whose names were Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, kept following them.

He knew they wanted fun since practically everybody in the village had seen the two of then running aroune, doing crazy things that would spell fun. And he recalled what game he suggested just to make them shut up.

" _Do you guys want to play a game called, uh, ninja? It's a fun game." Immediately, four heads, including Naruto, whipped to his direction. Konohamaru immediately nodded and grinned, "See, he gets it! What do we do?! What is it?!" He looked really excited as he jumped around. Moegi seemed excited as well, "Are we going to fight?" While Udon simply sniffed and looked at Toshio curiously._

 _Naruto, although interested, acted like he knew about it. "It's a fun game, believe it! Once we're done though, you're leaving us alone! We have our own adventure!" He crossed his arms and glared down at the three. Konohamaru scowled, "Fine!"_

 _Toshio cleared his throat, interrupting them. "Well, it's a game that tests your reflexes. Okay, so let me explain it first." He raised his right index finger, the four pairs of eyes following the movement. "Ninja is a game played with four or more people swiping at each other's hands to eliminate them. Moving clockwise in turns, players strike a pose in one swift movement and slap the hand of the person next to them to get them out. You'll have to avoid the slap and do the same thing to the person next to you. You have to be fast." As he said that, Moegi squealed. "Oh we're gonna beat you, Naruto!" Udon sniffed again and nodded eagerly, "Who gets to be on the two sides of Naruto then?" They were already planning who was going to eliminate him and Toshio sighed. Of course._

" _You guys can choose. Anyways-" They stood in a small circle-it went like this: Konohamaru, Naruto, Moegi, Udon, Toshio. "-your hands have to be in front of you, close them into fists and place them over each other." They followed him, keeping quiet. "We will count down from three and say 'ninja'. All of you can take any position you want to hit your opponent and player one has the first strike and you only get one strike. Turns are taken in a counter-clock motion from then on. You can only strike if you're attacked or if it's your turn. You have to freeze after attacking or dodging and have to wait to be attacked or if it's your turn to strike again. Only hitting the hand count as an 'out'. Got it?"_

 _And the game had started. Player one was Konohamaru who immediately tried to slap Naruto's hand who avoided it using his height. Naruto stuck out his tongue and moved his hand to swipe Moegi's who simply raised her left hand up and the right hand down. She grinned and tried to swipe at Udon who barely managed to avoid it, having to step out a little bit and clumsily swiped onto Toshio's but Toshio smirked and dodged it easily._

" _I get it, I get it!" Konohamaru excitedly exclaimed and even Naruto seemed entertained. "Yosh! Let's do it again! I'm gonna out you, Konohamaru, believe it!" He grinned and laughed boisterously. Toshio smiled slightly but then frowned, "Just a few more rounds and we're leaving." The three kids gave him a thumbs up, with them saying, "You got it, boss!"_

 _For the next rounds, there were certainly some…. mistakes. Konohamaru had gotten angry that Naruto avoided him everytime and he hit him on his groin which had the blond screaming in agony and proceeding to try and chase Konohamaru around for a few minutes. Then there was a time where Naruto accidentally slapped Moegi's chest which earned him a punch. He still had the bruise. Then there was another time where Udon had hit Toshio's nose and fumbled, completely falling and grabbing onto Konohamaru for support. They all toppled on the ground in a heap then, with Toshio thankfully on top and not that hurt. But he was so mad. Udon was the first one out after, and then Konohamaru, and lastly, surprisingly enough, Naruto as well. They demanded for another round. Moegi was surprisingly good at it._

 _Unfortunately, they took way longer than a simple 'few more rounds'._

He shook his head at the memory. His goal right now was to pass the graduation exams. He didn't know which team he would be put on considering there was an odd number of students inside the class, which of course, he assumed was because of his presence. There was a possibility that he would be placed along Team Seven just so Kakashi could watch over him personally. Not to mention, he was Naruto's 'friend' and was quite acquainted with Sasuke. He haven't had an interaction with Sakura yet and he wondered how that would go. She certainly seemed not too always annoyed at Naruto in this worldBut still quite obsessed with Sasuke. He could serve as the bridge for the three of them to get along. So that would be a good thing for them he supposed.

"You're memorizing that while listening? So troublesome." He heard Shikamaru lazily drawled out behind him. Toshio glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and he smiled, "Why? Can't you do it?" He almost teased back. The Nara frowned. He was leaning his head down onto his arms which was sprawled on his desk, "It's troublesome to do that.." He grumbled quietly before yawning and letting his head drop onto his arms again. Toshio continued with his multi tasking, aware that Shikamaru was staring at him yet again. He was currently seated at the back of the class with the most quiet ones. The seating arrangement was non existent in here. Students just sit wherever and he wasn't really in the mood for distraction. If he sat next to Naruto, he might bug him. If he sat next to Sasuke, he might ask some questions as well. If he sat next to the other girls, they might get the wrong idea. And he didn't want to hear their annoying gossips. So right now, he was currently beside a quiet Shino who had been softly petting a hidden butterfly under the desk with his finger and with Shikamaru behind them.

He turned a page and skimmed the rest of it, starting to get bored. There weren't many hand seals but the form and stances of the taijutsu was annoying to remember. He should start on exercising as well.. He couldn't do backflips or cartwheels like these people do. His stamina was not as good as theirs but he supposed Kai could take care of that. He closed the book completely and focused on listening to Iruka, which of course, he decided to ignore when he got too bored. His eyes darted everywhere, looking for something to do. Then his eyes strayed to his side and he smirked discreetly. He rested his chin on his open palm and quietly used his Volukinesis, the ability to manipulate insects. He internally gestured for the butterfly to come to him and nuzzle on his hand that was resting on his side. He watched from his peripheral vision as the butterfly halted before it fluttered away and nuzzled onto his hand.

Shino seemed surprised and he looked at him. Toshio looked down at the butterfly and tilted his head before looking at Shino. He smiled, "Sorry.. Um.. Here." He 'tried' to make the butterfly go back to Shino but the butterfly settled still. "Uh.." He tried to hold back his laughter as he saw Shino simply.. _staring_ at the butterfly, "She…seem to like you." Toshio heard him quietly say. He seemed to be trying to call it back but with Toshio's still activated and mucu stronger ability, the butterfly didn't follow Shino's command. He could see him looking confused and decided that was enough fun for the day. He didn't want to make another one suspicious of him. He deactivated his ability and watched as the butterfly fluttered back to him. "There she goes." He mumbled before looking back at Iruka again.

He could feel two pairs of eyes on him now. One with confusion and one with suspicion. It was so fun teasing them about things that he could that they don't know yet. In due time, maybe they would know. But not today. Unfortunately, he would be bored again for the next two hours or so. The academy was so boring.

 _ **Toshio..**_

He suddenly heard Kai call out. Toshio stiffened before relaxing after a while. He didn't expect Kai to call out. _What is it?_ He asked, still looking at Iruka, although he wasn't even listening to him talk anymore. He was writing so many things on the board and not even all of the students were listening. Some were sleeping, some were eating-like Kiba, for example, some were just talking, and some were doodling on their paper.

 _ **I figured out a way for you to practice without being seen.**_

 _Did you find a secret place?_

 _ **No.. It's.. a different thing. I was looking at your memories and I have come to realize that you can come here.**_

 _You mean.. inside my head?_

 _ **Yes. A mindscape, like how Naruto meet the Kyuubi.**_

Toshio was then curious as to what his.. head would look like. But there was one problem.

 _I could practice my ability and chakra there. The aura wouldn't be sensed but the chakra however.._

 _ **Your chakra won't be used. This is simply a simulation.**_

 _What? You figured all that out?_

 _ **Hmn.. Mental exhaustion would happen though, if you spend so much time here. On the bright side, you won't get bored anymore.**_

 _Yeah.. I guess.. Though, are you okay?_ It felt awkward saying that, as if he really didn't know how to say it.

… _**I'm okay. I've.. remembered things that happened long ago. Although it's painful, it made me realize something.**_

 _And? What is it, that you realize?_

 _ **That I'm still human.**_

Somehow, Toshio wasn't surprised to hear that. Although that made him question, _And what am I, Akaito?_

Kai didn't answer and Toshio simply closed his eyes as he felt a pull inside his head. Before he knew it, he was in his mindscape.

( _Not Human_ )


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate those that leaves 'em. Gives me motivation to write more. Sorry for the late chapter. Do enjoy though!_

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

The moment Toshio had arrived inside his head, he almost gasped. Everything looked and felt real. But the most noticeable thing was that it was dark. There were a few lights that illuminate the place, countless doors all around him as well. There were doors that were with tapes, like those tapes the police use and some had chains around them. He didn't know what was inside and if Kai was hiding it from him, well.. he didn't want to know it. The doors were all black but one particular door stood out the most-a purple one, with a white outline of the word 'Akaito' in them. He assumed that this must be the door that led to Kai's room. His legs carried him towards the purple door, his hand raising to knock on it but he froze as his hand completely passed through.

He was hit with realization however. He couldn't open the door as that would make Kai sensible, so the teen probably made it so that Toshio, the owner of this… head, would be able to pass through as he pleases. It was weird to watch as his whole arm passed through, before all of his body followed it. He stood there for a moment, blinking. He didn't expect the room to be so bright. There were mirrors _everywhere_ -well, except ahead- and it felt almost weird seeing his reflection wherever he looked. But it was nice to see that he had his original body inside his head. There was a big screen in front of him and he could see Iruka continuing to lecture. His body was still active then, possibly controlled by Kai. There was a chair in front of the screen and Toshio stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Kai? Can you hear me?" His consciousness was talking inside his head. It felt weirder, especially when Kai replied.

 _ **Yes. I can hear you.**_

The sound sounded as if Kai was all around him. He let out a breath, "Where are you?" He asked before suddenly, when he blinked, Kai had appeared before him. He had to look up slightly to look at the teen's heterochromatic eyes and Kai had smiled at him slightly. "Here now." It had been almost two weeks since Toshio had last seen Kai's original body and he was still unused to the bright teen. He was wearing different set of clothes, however. Again, he was unused to it since it had been a while since he have seen clothes from his original world. The white haired teenager was wearing a white ribbed tanktop and a grey sweatpants. He wasn't wearing shoes and there were bandages wrapped around his knuckles and his ankles.

"You're here but you're kind of in charge of my body from the outside, right?" Kai nodded at that before suddenly, the room changed. Toshio knew that they were both still in the room but since Kai was in charge of what his room looked like, he had changed it to look more like a training ground. "There are no limits in here, Toshio," Kai suddenly said, stretching his arm and Toshio's eyebrow raised slightly. "No limits?" He asked and the white haired male nodded yet again. "We're inside your mind-and now we're in a simulation. You wouldn't feel tired. You would be able to do almost anything you want as long as you focus on it. Think of it as.. hmm.. like imagining how a certain scenario would play out. You could think of what you would do in that particular scenario but in this case, even if it might not be physically possible for you to do so in the real world, you could do it here."

At that, the purple eyes of the black haired male almost glinted. "Imagination is the key?" He smirked and at that moment, his clothing changed, similar to what Kai was wearing but all black. The other teen smirked back slightly. "I understand. Though I don't see how this would help me be more physically fit in my outside body. I understand that I can fully test out any jutsu in here and outside since I have impeccable chakra control now thanks to you, but the physical part?"

Kai chuckled briefly, his form taking into a fighting stance. "Oh that? You don't have to worry about that. Let's just say that you won't just be feeling mental exhaustion from now on." There was a whole lot of amusement behind his words and for a second, Toshio was confused but then it hit him. He frowned at his partner, "You plan on training my body while my consciousness is in here? Now that is just plain torture." How good was Kai in multitasking? Surely it would be hard, right?

"You seem to underestimate me." The amusement still haven't left his tone and Toshio huffed before taking a fighting stance as well. He was a bit shorter and leaner than Kai. The other was great at fighting too since he pretty much remembered every fighting scenes Toshio had watched in the real world. Sure, some of those might be fake but there were some that was doable. And he was sure Kai would be good at that. Hell, he could keep up with Kakashi.

"So I assume this is a warm up." There was no other explanation for it and Kai had merely gave him a quirk of his lips. There was no warning. Toshio had launched himself towards Kai and threw a hook towards his head. Moving seemed so easy and his eyes were wide with concentration, using his determination as his main point, seeing as Kai was definitely more experienced. Kai's reflexes were fast, just as Toshio had thought, and he ducked at the last second, using his own momentum to throw an uppercut, but it merely grazed Toshio's chin as he stepped back. "Not bad," Kai commented, earning him a smile. Without wasting any moment, Toshio made his next move and aimed to kick Kai at the side. The white haired male blocked the blow with his arm. He had to strain his arm in the process.

He was surprised at the strength, though. Toshio's focus on his imagination was pretty strong. The black haired teenager was relentless as he attempted to sweep Kai's with his other foot, to which the white haired male side-stepped before it made contact, doing it so effortlessly as well. Toshio used his momentum to deliver another kick high up to the Kai's head. Kai caught the offending foot this time, though Toshio didn't hesitate to use his hold and jumped, spinning slightly to deliver a heavy kick aiming for his jaw with his heel. Kai saw through this attack, smiling slightly, and dropped his hold in a split-second to throw his head back to avoid it, stepping back in the process.

Toshio landed hard on his back-making him curse in annoyance- but he immediately rolled back to stand up again, a second too late. Unfortunately, Kai used this moment to close the distance and launched a straight punch to his face. The raven instinctively tilted his head to the side before his fist made any contact. And Toshio can't deny that he was surprised by the rush of air that was carried off with that punch-surprised that he could even feel it and the fact that the punch was so heavy. The white haired male could almost predict what Toshio was about to do next. So after Toshio evaded the first punch, Kai followed it through with an uppercut on his other fist, fully expecting he would step back to put that distance between them, and would probably hurl another punch in his direction.  
So when that happened, Kai used that window of opportunity to grab his arm and yank him down. Toshio seemed surprised and he frowned, struggling as his foot slammed onto the ground to stop it, trying to remove Kai's hold. When Kai realized Toshio wasn't low enough and was struggling, he used his full weight and maneuvered his body expertly to throw both his legs up to trap Toshio's head and the arm he was still gripping in a triangle choke hold, sitting on his back. Kai definitely was heavier than Toshio, making the action easier. "Tapping out?" Kai had teased, leaning back more.

Toshio winced, actually feeling the pain and his head immediately looking for a way to get out. Then it happened. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he had managed to raise both of his legs far enough for his feet to wrap around Kai's neck. It was a good thing that Kai had leaned back. The action seemed to surprise Kai, his choke hold loosening slightly and Toshio used that moment to focus on every part of his leg muscles to throw off Kai, using his hands to remove his hold and he rolled away from him, nursing nis neck while Kai did the same.

Kai looked a bit annoyed, "That's impossible." He uttered and Toshio smirked, "I'm sorry. Did you forget the part where you implicitly said that there are no limits to our imagination?" He retorted and they both watched each other as they stood up, going back to their fighting stance. Kai grimaced, "Fair enough." The fight continued once more.

Toshio threw a hook towards Kai just as how he did before. Though this time, Kai merely evaded it without any sort of counterattack, doing it so easily as if he was breathing. Toshio was quick on his actions and immediately followed it up with a knee towards Kai's face as he dodged the first attack. Kaii dodged the attack, managing to move his head away and taking a step back at the last second. Kai was sure Toshio's knee would've hit his face if he had dodged a second too late. He was given no chance for a break as Toshio hurled another punch straight to his head which forced him to take another step back to avoid it. The white haired male was surprised and amused at how seriously Toshio was taking this 'warm up'. "Stop dodging." Toshio muttered in annoyance and Kai almost chuckled.

The raven used this distance to aim a kick towards Kai's waist. Kai had to crouch down slightly to block the blow with his arm, grunting as the kick made him shift his foot a little to the side to maintain his balance due to how strong it was, "Oof-" This minor distraction, along with the position he was currently in, gave Toshio the opportunity to grab hold on both sides of his head and pulled it down towards his knee to give him a positively painful broken nose. It was a split-second reaction, but Kai managed to swat both his hands away to pull his head back. However, his knee managed to connect with his jaw at the last second, making him curse slightly and losing his balance for a second. He rolled away and stood up, grimacing.

Toshio smirked at him, "Tapping out? Does it hurt? Need mama to kiss the pain away?" He teased, giving Kai a taste of his own medicine just like he did earlier. Kai rolled his eyes at that, cracking his neck, "You wish." This time, it was Kai's turn to launch himself towards the other first. Surprise was evident on Toshio's

features, not expecting him to move first and also as he took in Kai's speed, and barely managed to dodge the jab hurled in his direction. It was fast and heavy. Then again, Kai merely used these attacks for distraction or to create some sort of distance between them, and he expertly steered his entire body so he was standing directly behind Toshi. He moved fast, hitting the back of Toshio's knees as he swiftly caught his head and looped his arm around his neck to lock him in place- However, Toshio seemed to have instantly sensed this as he had broken free immediately before Kai could even complete it. He threw his head back forcefully and, at the slightest loosening of the other's arms, quickly rolled a safe distance away from Kai.

The two were staring at each other, panting. Even though it was a simple simulation, perhaps imagining of how the two of them could be tired when fighting made them feel exactly that. "I had no idea you would be this good at thinking in your feet," Kai admitted truthfully, wiping his sweat. Toshio shrugged, agreeing with that. "I guess when you have no physical limits, you can do anything you want as long as you know how to dodge and counter every attack."

Kai had let out a breath before placing a hand on his hip, "That's enough 'warm up'. Show me what you got with your chakra." Toshio was a bit annoyed since there was no clear victor that came out after that but figured that it would make them take too much time. "Right. This would be rather easy. I'm good at concentrating." He wasn't really lying. He was really good at that, given the fact that he could use his kinetic abilities. "I'll do some basic academy ninja transformation jutsu then and clones." He immediately recalled what he had been memorizing minutes ago and concentrated on who he would transform to, which in this case was Kai. His hands immediately moved to the correct handsigns- _Dog, Boar, Tiger_. "Transformation jutsu." He muttered, furrowing his eyebrows. He _didn't_ have to say that, right?

There was a loud 'poof!' and smoke accompanying it but from the smirk appearing on Kai's face as soon as the smoke disappeared, he guessed he did it perfectly. His hands moved again- _Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog_ \- and concentrated on three clones of Kai's body. There were three 'poof's beside him along with the smoke and he crossed his arm, satisfied as three clones appeared. _Perfect_. And mirroring his or _Kai's_ smirk. It was kind of weird. There were five Kais with smirks on their faces after all.

"Great. Now you're going to do this until you could do it without needing to use handsigns at all," Kai had suddenly said and Toshio blinked. "Wait what? That's impossible." Do a jutsu without using handsigns? He haven't heard of that. Kai shook his head, "I'm saying that you don't have to _do_ it. You just have to imagine it." Imagine? So it would feel as if he was using his powers then. But the question was, why? Kai seemed to know what he was thinking and Toshio guessed that either he still could hear it or that it was written all over his face. "Suppose that your arms were cut off, your hands were bounded, your fingers were broken, and so on and so forth. One of the perks is that you don't have to move to do it." Toshio could agree with that. However.. "What happens if I happen to just remember the handsigns and accidentally use it?" Kai stared at him and he stared back. Before the white haired male shrugged, "The only thing you can do is say 'Shit'."

Shit indeed.

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Toshio could see Naruto's dejected form as he walked away from the window and he was unable to control the frown that had appeared on his face. It seemed that this scene didn't change then. There were a lot of people outside the academy, which he guessed were the students' family. Some of them, he guessed. He couldn't see a silver gravity defying hair anywhere but Kai had helpfully said earlier that Kakashi was somewhere hiding, possibly on the trees or on the roofs.

He knew he had to act like a friend now. But he couldn't just walk out of the room. Students weren't actually allowed to do so until after they do the exam. He was one of the last few students since his last name just happened to start with 'Y'. Damn, he should've changed it when he had introduced himself. He lost sight of Naruto's form and huffed. It would only be a matter of time before Mizuki approaches him later after the exam. He couldn't prevent it, not knowing what would happen if he did. Would Naruto fail then? He could see Sasuke with Itachi outside, discussing something with him. At that moment, he met Itachi's eyes and Toshio waved. The older Uchiha nodded at him, saying something to Sasuke before the younger Uchiha turned around and looked at Toshio. He was wearing his hitai-ate around his forehead, looking more like the original Sasuke Uchiha now. He mouthed something which Toshio unfortunately didn't catch since he couldn't lip read so he asked Kai. _What did he say?_

 _ **He said, 'You better pass, idiot'.**_

Toshio rolled his eyes, pulled down his mask and blew a raspberry at the younger Uchiha. He watched, amused, as Itachi smirked and as Sasuke scowled at him before turning away. _Heh._

 _ **Well that wasn't childish at all.**_

"You're rather close with Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san. Tell me your ways." A voice commented behind him and Toshio turned around, immediately met with the face of none other than Ino Yamanaka herself. She was smirking at him, her long bangs covering her other eye as she placed her hand on her hip. The raven paused, realizing that her last name started with 'Y' as well. He honestly forgot, expecting that he would not be with one of the Rookie 9. "We're not that close, just acquainted. Just go up to them, be nice, and you're good." He shrugged as if it was easy but internally smirked inside. He knew that no matter what she does, Sasuke just wouldn't let her get close to him. And Itachi wouldn't even spare her a glance.

Ino pouted, "But I've been doing that for a while now and we're still not close!" She almost whined and Toshio was honestly surprised that she was even talking to him. He didn't like a woman or a girl's presence in the real world, but somehow, he was okay with it here. Perhaps that was the human side of him talking. "Well, I didn't do anything other than that. So I don't know what to tell you." He laughed softly, the action sounding forced and not forced at the same time. Ino smirked at him again, flicking her bangs. "Does that work on you as well?" She questioned almost innocently, batting her eyelashes.

Toshio stilled. Was she… _flirting_ with him? This was not what he expected. Sure, he had a fair share of experience from when he was in his original world and he was undoubtedly always pissed off then. He didn't know how to respond to that without sounding like an asshole, which he was sure he was already (in his original body anyway), and his goal was to act like a good person. But would it be an act when he almost felt bad for even thinking of rejecting her? It wasn't as if she asked him out on a date though. "I mean… I guess.. You're good in my list too if you're nice," He decided to say after a few seconds. Ino giggled and pinched his cheek, surprising him more.

 _ **She's too…**_

He heard Kai trail off and whatever Kai was about to say, he completely agree. He had an inner battle with his body, wanting to remove her hand from his face but another part of him was telling her to just let her do it. What could he honestly do? "You're so cute. I already called dibs on you soo.. If you have time, let's hang out sometime, cutie." She winked, grinning and looking so bright that Toshio wanted to shut his eyes. He already had been with too many bright people. Naruto, Kai and Sas...- Well, maybe not _too_ many. And Sasuke certainly wasn't bright. Before he could answer, Iruka poked his head inside, "Yamanaka!" He called out.

 _ **This is an interesting development..**_

The Yamanaka squealed and winked at Toshio again before skipping towards Iruka. She threw one last look before she left the room, "See you, Toshio-kun! You better pass!" She laughed and then her figure disappeared. Toshio sat there for a moment, confused before shaking his head. "That was weird." And it certainly was. A few minutes later, Iruka poked his head inside again. "Yasushi!" He called out, smiling at Toshio. The raven smiled back and stood up, walking towards Iruka before following him. "I'm looking forward to you passing, Toshio-kun." The older male grinned at him.

Maybe hearing those words far too many times made him a bit annoyed now. He nodded, not saying anything. They entered a room and there was Mizuki inside, looking at a piece of paper. Iruka went to his place and took out some kind of clipboard. "The only thing you have to do is perform the clone jutsu, Toshio-kun. You have to make five clones." He smiled at him and Mizuki nodded before looking up at him. "Should be easy for you because it certainly was for the previous students." He smiled.

Now Toshio was suspicious. The two sounded like they were lying. In the original anime, only two clones were required for the exam, right?

 _ **Yeah… they're testing you.**_

And there was no way that they would ask the academy students to perform a clone jutsu so perfectly, requiring five clones to do it. It seemed more unfair for Naruto now. Was he the only one being tested? Did the Hokage told them to test him? It would be hard to explain why he, someone who had amnesia suddenly awakened and learned how to 'control' his chakra again, to perform a perfect clone jutsu. But then again, they could speculate that his body just remembered to do it. On the other hand, if he fucked this up, they might fail him.

He made his decision as he brought his hands together, doing the handsigns even though he knew he didn't need to. He had to suffer mental and physical exhaustion for the past few days for that. "Clone jutsu." Beside him, there were five 'poofs' of perfect clones. Iruka seemed surprised and elated at the same time. He wrote something on his clipboard and Mizuki seemed impressed. "Toshio-kun. You pass. Congratulations! Pick your hitai-ate then." Iruka beamed at him, gesturing to the pile of hitai-ate beside them.

Toshio smiled slightly before the clones 'poof' out of existence, and grabbed one hitai-ate, deciding to tie it around his forehead. "Thank you." He didn't wait for anything to be said from the two teachers, already turning around to leave. Before he rounded the corner, he could still feel Iruka's eyes staring at him, no doubt confused.

He walked outside. There were less people now and he almost sighed in relief when he saw that Ino had already left. He wasn't sure how to talk to her if she does approach him. He was surprised, however, that Shikamaru had approached him, wearing his own hitai-ate. "Good. You passed." The Nara gave a small smirk and Toshio blinked at him, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I did. You did too. Congratulations." Shikamaru shrugged at that, waving it off with his hand. He looked at him with his lazy but calculative eyes. "I'm more surprised that you did. Given that you had just started memorizing it a few days ago. It seemed weird that you were memorizing it though. You were memorizing everything in the book, including the ones you're supposed to already know. You already did the transformation jutsu, a modified one at that. If one knows the transformation jutsu, it means that you would automatically know the clone jutsu as well. Why else would the Hokage have you enrolled when it's nearing graduation exams?" Toshio discreetly clenched his hands, impressed with Shikamaru. He was _really_ smart. Observant. Although he already had an answer to that.

"Well, unfortunately, I have selective amnesia." Shikamaru seemed taken aback with that and Toshio inwardly smirked. Looks like his oyaji haven't told him about that yet. "The only ones I know who knew I have selective amnesia are the Hokage, my current guardian, Inoichi-san, Iruka-sensei, and maybe a few medical nin. What I did with the modified transformation jutsu was, well, it was because of muscle memory, I guess. My body remembered how to do it. But I guessed that I was pressured to have my body remember it. I wasn't sure if that would happen again in the graduation exams so I memorized and learned it just in case, with Iruka-sensei allowing me since he knew of my situation. The Hokage allowed me to enroll, knowing that I may be a great ninja so..." A mental pat on the back from Kai received.

 _ **Good job.**_

Shikamaru seemed at lost now and he nodded. There was a subtle clench of his jaw then, which Toshio assumed to be of frustration. He couldn't figure him out after all. "I see.. Well. Congrats again," The Nara muttered before turning away to leave. That was certainly interesting. He looked around for the swings, assuming Naruto was going to be there. He was on the swings in the anime, from what he remembered. He was about to walk towards there when he was stopped, seeing two familiar people approaching him.

If you guess the Uchiha brothers, then you are right. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets as usual and he eyed his hitai-ate. "You passed." He stated and Toshio was _really_ starting to get annoyed. How many times have he heard the wors 'pass' now? But he still nodded, "Yeah. I did. Pretty obvious, since I _am_ wearing the hitai-ate." Sasuke huffed at his reply and Itachu looked amused. "Sasuke have always been a person that states the obvious. If you were dying, he would have said-'You're dying' with his usual expression." He said it with a monotonous voice as well which prompted a snort to escape Toshio.

He couldn't help it. It certainly made it harder for him to stop his laughter when Sasuke _hissed_ at Itachi, glaring up at him, " _Aniki_." He grounded out, looking really annoyed. Itachi simply raised his hand and flicked the middle of his forehead, "Cute little brother," He muttered, making Sasuke's cheeks tint pink before he swatted Itachi's hand away. "Shut up." So 'Foolish little brother' changed to 'Cute little brother' now? It was weird. But it was amusing to see Sasuke so embarrassed.

The younger Uchiha crossed his arms, looking away while Itachi gave out a slight smile. He then looked at Toshio, "Would you like to have dinner with us? Think of it as a celebration for the two of you for passing," Now the offer was certainly tempting. He was starting to get sick of instant ramen and eggs. Thanks _a lot_ , Kakashi. If he was lucky, Itachi would be extremely good at cooking, which meant a full and a satisfied stomach for the whole night. But did they really have to wait for him? He smiled, "Sure. I have to check on someone first though." Sasuke frowned at him at that, "Someone like _Naruto_?"

Toshio almost rolled his eyes but nodded, "Yes. If you'll excuse me then." He walked away from the two, heading towards the swings. Unbeknownst to him, Itachi had raised an eyebrow at a scowling Sasuke, "Are you feeling jealous, perhaps?" He teased his younger brother, watching as Sasuke's features changed so fast. He was scowling, then he was gaping, and glaring, "What? No! Why would I be jealous? Yasushi's an idiot for even befriending that other idiot. But I guess birds of the same feather flock together." He grumbled, looking away. The older Uchiha smirked down at him, "So it means you're an idiot too, hm?" He flicked his forehead, "Cute little brother," He teased again and Sasuke was definitely livid now. "Aniki. _Shut up._ "

Toshio ignored the fact that he lit up as soon as he caught sight of Naruto's figure. The blond looked so dejected before but now he was biting his lower lip, contemplating. Mizuki must've already approached him then, "Naruto?" He called out and the blond's eyes immediately fell to him, more specifically, his hitai-ate. Toshio could see the flash of disappointment, joy, and guilt appearing in his radiant blue eyes. The knucklehead ninja tried to smile at him. It was so forced that it almost made him wince. At least when he forced a smile, it looks natural. "Congrats! Hahaha! Seems like you passed. Good for you, Toshio, believe it." He gave him his signature thumbs up, fake smile still on his face.

Toshio just stared at him, not saying anything and slowly, the smile disappeared from his lips. His hand fell down to his side and he looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "I'm such a dead last.. I feel so embarrassed with what I've been telling you now. Dreaming to be a Hokage when I can't even do simple jutsu.. I'm such an idiot.. Sorry, Toshio.. Guess you have to be a personal ANBU for another Hokage now.. Haha…" His voice was so soft and it sounded as if he was on the verge of crying. Toshio sighed slightly, unsure of what to do to comfort Naruto. He was unused to the whole 'friends' thing after all.

 _ **Wrap your arms around him. Trust me. The words will come out on its own.**_

Feeling a bit skeptical and maybe a bit uncomfortable, Toshio took a few seconds to do just that. He stepped forward and he slowly wrapped his arms around the blond. Naruto's breath hitched, surprised at the gesture. Then, with slight hesitation, Naruto's arms wrapped around him as well, clutching onto his shirt almost desperately. Before Toshio knew it, he was already talking, "That's not the Naruto I know. The Naruto I know would be laughing and saying that he would move pass this obstacle now. You might not be able to do a simple jutsu but who knows, you might be able to do something much more complicated and harder than that. You can do this. You can't give up. Giving up is not Naruto Uzumaki's ninja way." It was silent for a few seconds before Naruto was sniffling, "I-I'm not crying.. Just got sand in my eyes.."

Toshio smirked, "Stupid sand always get in your eyes, don't they?" He joked and Naruto laughed softly, "Yeah.. Thanks, Toshio. I needed that." Reluctantly, Naruto pulled away, his eyes a bit watery but looking more gorgeous it was almost impossible to look away. His blue eyes were almost shining and he could see his reflection through them. He could see Naruto's emotions as well. He could see how happy, relieved, and determined the blond was. Naruto grinned at him, "I'm not giving up! I'll definitely get a hitai-ate. Just you wait, Toshio!" He then turned away, hesitated, before turning to him again. He was smiling brightly before pulling him for another hug, his hold tight. "You're the best friend ever.." He whispered and before Toshio could say anything, Naruto let go, grinned and dashed off.

Toshio blinked and felt his lips quirking up into a smile, even though he didn't want to smile. Damn. He really did know what to say.

 _ **Told you.**_

 _Shush._ Toshio turned away and started walking back towards the Uchiha brothers, the smile not disappearing. Itachi glanced towards his brother, seeing that Sasuke had a soft look in his eyes as he looked at Toshio. They witnessed everything that happened after all. And although Itachi was more or less expecting Sasuke to be annoyed, he was surprised that it didn't bother him at all. The older Uchiha smiled slightly. Even though there was a part of him that still didn't trust Toshio, he couldn't help but feel grateful that he was here. And that he met Sasuke.

He was Sasuke's first friend after all.

( _Not Human_ )


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the reviews again. Love reading them. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Toshio followed the Uchiha brothers back to the Uchiha Compound and it didn't take that long for them to arrive. The three of them removed their sandals, with Toshio uttering out a small 'Pardon the intrusion' like the last time to at least come off as polite and soon, he was being led by Sasuke towards the living room while Itachi went to the kitchen to prepare the food. Toshio would've offered to help, but he honestly didn't want to and besides, Itachi was the one who offered to celebrate them passing the exam anyway. He sat down on the couch, internally relieved at the soft seat while Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. "I'll go change. Make yourself at home," The younger Uchiha muttered before disappearing into the hallway, presumably heading towards his room.

 _ **Nothing has changed here.**_

Toshio quietly looked around and shrugged. Why would something change? Aside from the fact that there was no more tray on the table in front of him, everything was still the same. It wasn't as if they move their things every single day. _Do you think it's weird that Itachi suddenly invited me? It's not like Sasuke and I are close._ Kai was silent for a moment before replying.

 _ **Well, even if you think and say that you two aren't, it doesn't change the fact that Sasuke is not as close to anyone as he is close to you. You might be the only one that was invited to his house and the only person he walked home. By now, I think Itachi have consider you to be friends with Sasuke.**_

That thought seemed ludicrous. It was pretty obvious that the older Uchiha doesn't trust him yet and probably knew something about Akaito and Ren since he have mentioned it. So to think that Itachi considered Toshio friends with Sasuke was weird. _Really? I'm feeling skeptical._

 _ **Alright, tell me then. Tell me the people close to his age that he talks to, invites to his house, introduces to his brother, and walks home like he does to you?**_

Even though Toshio didn't want to admit it, Kai won on that one. _That last one was just one time._ Still, he couldn't really name anyone other than him and he figured it was also quite pathetic on Sasuke's part. Sure, his family aside from Itachi were all massacred, but with his brother's presence, he should've at least maybe acted less like an asshole and actually make friends. With Ino, for example. Maybe she wouldn't have talked to him earlier if they were friends.

 _ **You do realize that that is you, aside from the whole 'Itachi' and 'brother' part, right? I think we both can agree that you**_ **are** _ **an asshole and need friends.**_

Toshio scowled in annoyance, not liking that Kai was teasing him again. He almost wished that he wasn't talking to him anymore like those days that he didn't after his first encounter with Itachi, but Kai was the only one who he could talk to without needing to hide anything from. If he didn't have him, he probably would be even less sane than he was now, and that thought should be terrifying for these people. "Unless that bonsai did something extremely bad at you, maybe you shouldn't scowl at it," Came Sasuke's voice near him. Toshio was snapped out of his stupor. He didn't even realize that he was glaring and scowling at the bonsai and it certainly was acting as the target of his annoyance, seeing as Kai wasn't out of his body. "Sorry, I was just reminded of something." He gave a halfhearted response, shrugging as Sasuke sat down on the other couch in front of him. His hitai-ate wasn't present, probably leaving it in his room. He was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with the red and white Uchiha fan at the back along with some white ninja pants.

"Right." The answer Sasuke gave him didn't sound like he was convinced with Toshio's reply but since he didn't ask anymore, Toshio decided to ignore it. "What is Itachi-san cooking?" He decided to ask after some thought. The obsidian eyes of the younger Uchiha fell to him and he sighed, "Chicken tomato soup, probably. You can smell the tomatoes all the way here." Toshio couldn't really smell it, in fact. Were Sasuke's nose sensitive to tomatoes? If so, that was another level of obsession towards them. "I can't smell it." He decided to reply and was amused at the look of utter disbelief flickering in Sasuke's eyes. "Ha? You have such dull senses." Toshio flared his nostrils, raising an annoyed eyebrow at Sasuke's direction. He wasn't the one _obsessed_ with the thing. "Whatever."

It was silent for a few minutes. Even Kai was silent and it was starting to get uncomfortable and awkward as each second passed by. And then finally, just as Toshio was about to open his mouth to break the silence, Sasuke spoke. "You've never said my name before," He mumbled, making the shorter male blink his eyes a few times to convince himself that he heard that right. He knew he said his name a lot of times before but that was usually when he was thinking or when he was having a conversation with Kai. It was strange. They've talked a couple of times now and… yeah, now that Sasuke had mentioned it, he hadn't called him by his name before and that was saying something, since he calls everyone by their name here.

"Oh.. Does that bother you?" Somehow, even thinking that let alone saying it sounded so _wrong._ It was so unlike the younger Uchiha. He still wasn't used to this version of Sasuke. The younger Uchiha shrugged, not really saying anything, but Toshio could see that he was uncomfortable talking about it, which meant that it really bothered him. "Do you want me to say your name?" He asked again, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance as Sasuke shrugged again. Then he paused and nodded, "Yeah. It's annoying when you don't,"

"Sasuke," He called out.

The mentioned male froze for a second before his obsidian eyes were trained onto him once again. He gave an unsure smile as Sasuke just stared at him. _Kai, I didn't say his name wrong but why the hell is he just staring at me like that?_

 _ **Do you honestly think I could answer that? I can't read his eyes, which is weird. He's normally like an open book.**_

"What?" He was starting to get annoyed and maybe a bit nervous-no, must be his imagination. Sasuke seemed to snap out of it and he looked away before coughing. "I changed my mind. It's more annoying when you say it." What the hell did this Uchiha want? Toshio was sure that he was about to snap with the way this conversation was going. "Well you're annoying for being so damn confusing, _Sasuke._ " He almost sneered out his name, crossing his arms in the process as Sasuke turned to glare at him.

"You're annoying for being annoying."

"That's the same thing!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"It's not."

"You complained that I haven't said your name so I-"

"I wasn't complaining!"

"-said it, but you bitch about it-"

"I didn't. You were the one-"

" _Ahem._ "

The two froze before their head was simultaneously turning towards Itachi who was standing by the sliding door. He had an amused look on his face as he stared at the two of them, a hand resting on his hip. Toshio suddenly realized that both him and Sasuke were now standing, two feet away from each other while they were having a childish argument, which was uncharacteristic of the two of them. He cleared his throat before sitting down, suddenly filled with embarrassment. It got worse when he could hear Kai chuckling loudly inside his head, no doubt finding this situation funny. "I apologize for that, Itachi-san. I swear I'm not like this normally. Sasuke is just… Sasuke." Sasuke's head immediately whipped towards his direction, scowling, "What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded. Toshio scowled back and was about to reply when a hand suddenly was placed on his head, ruffling his hair as well as Sasuke's. "Don't fight, _children_."

That shut the two up, with Sasuke huffing silently as Toshio rolled his eyes. Itachi was still looking at them in amusement, "The food is almost ready. So don't try to fight now."

 _ **That was a side of you that I never knew existed.**_

 _You and me both, Kai. You and me both._

'Almost' meant a few minutes after breaking their supposedly childish verbal fight and before Toshio knew it, he was sitting on a chair in the dining room along with the Uchiha brothers with an extremely delicious food in front of him. They all said their thanks and soon enough were eating. The silence was a comfortable one, thank Kami. "Tomorrow is when the students get assigned to a team, am I right?" Itachi suddenly asked, briefly flickering his eyes towards the two students. Sasuke nodded, swallowing his food first before replying, "Sensei said there are supposed to be teams with four members including the teacher. But there's an odd number of students so one team will have five members."

 _ **I wonder who caused that?**_

Toshio internally flipped off Kai and kept quiet, as Itachi's question was now answered anyway. The older Uchiha hummed in reply before Toshio suddenly had an idea. "Who do you think you'd be in a team with, Sasuke?" He looked at the younger male and watched as he paused for a second, "There's a high chance that Naruto would be placed in my team. I assume that the team must be balanced so I think having the supposed 'dead last' and 'rookie of the year' together would happen. And.. As for another member, it's either Sakura or Ino. More on Sakura, seeing as Ino's father was close to Shikamaru and Chouji's father-the trio are almost inseparable." He stopped there. _Interesting. He didn't even consider the idea of Team 7 having another member._

 _ **Another member that has a high chance of being you?**_

 _Yeah. But he was scarily accurate on the first two._

"What about you, Toshio-kun?" The shortest male at the moment raised his eyes to look at Itachi, blinking for a moment before realizing that the question was pertaining to what he asked before. He cleared his throat, answering, "If I have to guess, I'm pretty sure I'd either be in Shikamaru's team or in Sasuke's team." If he was placed in Shikamaru's team, he could only guess that he would be observed extremely hard there. The Nara was still suspicious of him and was treating him like some sort of a puzzle waiting to be solved. Every action, no matter how innocent or discreet, would be deemed suspicious. Those few times where he encountered the pineapple haired ninja included of Toshio just being lucky. If he was with him 24/7, he wasn't sure if he could beat him. Not to mention, he wouldn't be able to use Kai with him always watching him so he would be undoubtedly be relying on his chakra the moment that happens.

On the other hand, if he was in Team 7, well.. Kakashi was now not suspicious of him, but precautionary measures were required, so that meant he needed to check up on Toshio from time to time. He could use Kai whenever Sasuke was the only one present. And at the same time, he could act as the peacemaker whenever Sasuke and Naruto fight, or whenever Sakura and Naruto have a one-sided fight. "Why in Shikamaru's team? I doubt that they would add another student in the 'Ino-Shika-Cho'." Sasuke suddenly piped up and Toshio paused to think for a second.

"You're right. But the thing is-the 'Ino-Shika-Cho's' abilities are known to many by now. If their fathers had the exact same team, with their abilities being almost the same as their children, there's a high chance that the enemies might know that and have something to use against them. Even if their abilities are not the exact same thing, they would know who they were up against. Here comes the 'stranger'." He used his hand to point at him. "The 'stranger' is a new ninja in the village with no clan. An unknown ninja with no clan would no doubt make them more alert. They would expect that the stranger would be a decoy of some sort, or a hidden trump card. It's always either of the two, to be honest. It just depends on the strategy the team leader would have." He then shrugged at the long ass explanation, hoping they got it. He could feel Itachi's eyes boring into him and he awkwardly munched on his food before swallowing it quickly. "You're rather smart, Toshio-kun. Only a few would have that thought. It's true, however." The older Uchiha gave him a slight smile and Toshio did the same. "I'm not really." Itachi only shook his head.

 _ **That was a quick thinking. Good job.**_

 _It makes sense so.._ Sasuke sighed slightly, "On the other hand, 'my' team would be pretty… eccentric. And it's too unpredictable. The members chosen are different from each other and would no doubt be always fighting. You can act like the peacemaker in the team and also the strategist," He raised an eyebrow at Toshio, "Although Uchiha, I'm not exactly a strategist. I'm leaning more towards being a bit advanced in fighting. Naruto is not really the person for that as well. And even though Sakura would be a good one, she'd be too distracted to think of anything else." He then rolled his eyes at the last bit before biting onto his chicken in annoyance. _Oh wow. He got all of that correct. Although I'm not sure if I'm suited to be a strategist._ Itachi smiled at Sasuke, obviously proud.

 _ **Hmm.. I'm starting to doubt he's really interested in girls.. I mean, say his name for example. Sas-gay.**_

Toshio choked on his food from stifling his laughter and was immediately handed a glass of water by Itachi. He couldn't even say thanks as he immediately chugged it down, feeling the food finally leaving his throat. He almost slammed the glass of water on the table. _Kai! What the hell was that? I was eating, you moron!_ The white haired male was chuckling in amusement, not even giving him a reply and Toshio was sure he was scowling. "Are you alright?" He heard Itachi ask and he looked at the Uchiha brothers, seeing that the two were looking at him with mirrored confusion. Toshio coughed and nodded, a bit embarrassed. This was not his night at all. "Yeah.. Yeah, I'm fine." The Uchiha brothers looked at each other before Sasuke shrugged, continuing to eat. "Whatever you say." Toshio was about to do the same when he caught sight of Itachi. The older Uchiha was smirking slightly, no doubt making fun of him. Toshio could feel his cheeks heating up in both annoyance and embarrassment, trying to hide it as he shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Yeah. This was not his night at all.

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Toshio had arrived back home safely, managing to convince Sasuke to not escort him back because it wasn't as if he couldn't defend himself. Kakashi was not at home, weirdly enough, but he waved it off and went towards his room. That night, as he lay on his bed, his thoughts wander to Naruto. This night would be…adventurous for him. And Toshio could only hope that things would go smoothly. Because he wouldn't know what to do if it doesn't.

The very next day, he did his usual routine. The house was quieter than normal which could only mean that Kakashi still wasn't home. Toshio had no idea where the Hatake was but he assumed that he must be out there doing his own thing. He had changed to his usual clothing and went downstairs; blinking as there was some covered food on the table along with a note.

 _Today is the day you get assigned to your team. Congratulations on passing, by the way. Here's your breakfast! We'll see each other later ^_ _ _^  
-K_

Toshio let a smirk appear on his lips, uncovering the food. He rolled his eyes, feeling disappointed, " _Of course_ it's scrambled eggs. What did I expect? Annoying old man," He grumbled before sitting down to eat. Kai was quiet, which meant that he was busy. Busy with what, he didn't know. After savoring the taste of the scrambled eggs, he washed the dishes, brushed his teeth, and walked towards the academy. There were already civilians up and about. Some kids were playing in the streets, laughing like they have no problems, annoyingly enough. When he was a kid, he had a lot of problems. This was the difference between kids that have parents and kids that don't.

He arrived at his usual time, entering a classroom that was much louder than usual, considering that everyone inside passed. He could hear some of his classmates gushing about their new hitai-ate, excitedly saying how far they had gone now. He walked up the stairs leading to the back, avoiding the stare of a certain obsidian eyed teenager, and his eyes immediately met Shikamaru's. He was pulled back by the memory of yesterday, where Shikamaru was undoubtedly annoyed. At Toshio or even himself, Toshio didn't know. He was sure though that the Nara was getting close to snapping, considering that he couldn't figure him out. He came close, but Toshio wouldn't be beat that easily.

He sat down on the seat, letting out a breath. His body immediately tensed, however, when Ino literally threw herself at the empty seat next to him. She had a bright grin that was almost at the same intensity as Naruto's as she looked at him, "Hey, cutie. I'm glad you passed!" He could practically feel Shikamaru's shock behind him and Toshio was weighing on his options. He could leave immediately though he'd be considered rude. But if he stayed... "Oh hey, Ino-san. I'm glad you passed as well.." His smile was twitching slightly as he tried to smile back at her with the same intensity, but he couldn't mirror it.

She lit up even more, grinning, "Silly, you don't have to use honorifics. If you want, just call me by my name. Or just call me 'Ino-chan'." She squealed slightly, pressing herself on his side which made Toshio try to lean away with a nervous smile. "I…It's disrespectful.." He honestly didn't want to call her that. It sounded too girlish even for him. Ino pouted, flickering her longs bangs out of her face for a moment, "It's not! That's why I want you to call me that. Come on! I'll even call you 'Toshio-kun'. Or do you want 'Toshio-sama'? 'Toshio-senpai'?" She gasped, smiling wide, "I got it! I'll call you senpai. It's so cute!" She squealed again and Toshio was tempted to throw himself out of the window.

"Ino, you're making him uncomfortable." Was that an angel that saved him? No, it was just Shikamaru. Ino huffed, pulling away as she crossed her arms and glared at the Nara behind him. "Who asked you, Shikamaru?" Came her reply and Toshio heard the Nara sigh, hearing him mutter a 'troublesome' under his breath. Ino heard it and Toshio swore he heard a vein snapped before she was angrily talking to Shikamaru behind him. He internally gave his thanks and scooted as far away as possible without Ino noticing. Rest in Peace, Shikamaru.

Weirdly enough, it wasn't as if he hated Ino. In fact, he kind of just found it funny that she was moving to him now. Sasuke was the one she liked after all. Did she give up on him? On the other hand, he was a bit confused that he didn't hate her. He was sure it had something to do with her being almost the same as Naruto. They were both blond and bright, and he was technically Naruto's friend right now, so that might be the reason.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. From his peripheral vision, he immediately saw the obnoxious orange clad blond enter the room enthusiastically. He looked around for a moment and he met Toshio's eyes. The shorter male gave him a wave and a smile, and Naruto lit up like a Christmas tree. Just as he was about to approach him, he heard Kiba—"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Naruto scowled at Kiba before pointing at his hitai-ate, "Um, because I passed? Can't you see this?" Their voices were so loud compared to the noises his classmates were making that he could hear it from his seat. Toshio smirked slightly, amused as he watched the scene unfold.

"Heh? That's surprising. You actually passed!" Kiba laughed and grinned at Naruto, petting Akamaru as he did so. The blond huffed, crossing his arms. "Grrr, of course! It's me, after all!" Then, another voice commented, which Toshio unfortunately didn't hear but judging by the fact that Naruto immediately flared up in anger, it could only mean Sasuke. He marched up to the Uchiha before crouching on top of his desk, looking down at him with a scowl on his face. "What did you say, teme?!"

 _ **Right on time. Wouldn't miss this scene for the world.**_

Toshio blinked, hearing Kai before he coughed. _Of course you'd show up only now._ He shook his head. He watched as Sasuke replied something again that made Naruto angry. He watched as someone from behind Naruto accidentally pushed his back with his elbow. He watched as Naruto fall onto Sasuke—covering his lips with his own. Toshio pursed his lips to stop his laughter as everybody became silent. Unlike in the anime, the two only had their eyes opened impossibly wide in shock and horror. Then they pulled away, furiously wiping their lips with the blond doing it more exaggeratedly, whining. The Uchiha looked absolutely disgusted and almost terrified as he glared at the blond. From beside Toshio, he could see from his peripheral vision that Ino looked horrified and annoyed. "T…That was Sasuke-kun's first kiss…!" Shikamaru sighed again, his head dropping to his arms. "What a drag.." He sounded so done with the world. What a mood.

Everything turned into chaos.

" _Naruto…._ " Just as Sakura and some other Sasuke fangirls except Ino approached Naruto menacingly while cracking their knuckles, Toshio felt something rose inside of him. It was almost clawing at his throat, begging to be released. His hands clenched tightly. He frowned hard before his eyes went half-lidded, staring down at the girls coldly, almost letting his aura out if it weren't for Kai. _**Calm down, Toshio...**_ I _am calm._ He knew what would happen and it made him unhappy for some reason. His stare was boring holes especially on Sakura's head and the pinkette froze along with the others, before her pretty emerald eyes turned to him. He tried his best to convey what he wanted to say with his stare and he was internally satisfied as Sakura's form shivered, averting her eyes.

He looked away after that, resting his chin on his palm. He could feel stares on him but he ignored it, suddenly not in the mood after that. He was confused with his reaction. He shouldn't care. And it wasn't as if Naruto minded the fact that he would get beaten up. But he didn't like it and that confused him. Was he possibly feeling protective of Naruto now?

 _ **That makes sense. He's your friend now, after all. You don't have to feel confused about it. It's perfectly normal, Toshio.**_

 _Oh.. it's normal? To feel protective of him?_

 _ **Yes, it's normal.**_

Toshio felt himself ease up after that, blinking a few times before letting a sigh. "You okay?" He heard Ino ask beside him. He looked at her, seeing her look genuinely worried and a bit terrified. He stayed quiet for a few seconds before giving a genuine smile, "Yeah. Sorry for worrying you, Ino." He looked away again. If he didn't, he might've seen the blush appearing on the Yamanaka's face.  
Iruka finally entered the classroom, making all the students scatter to their seats. A guy suddenly accidentally kneed him as he walked down before apologizing briefly. "Alright everyone! I know you guys are impatiently waiting for your teams. But before all of that, I want to say that I am very proud of all of you! We've been together for how many years now and I want to wish you guys the best of luck." He smiled as everyone looked happier now and he chuckled. Everything that happened after that was a blur. He watched as Iruka's mouth moved, but he waited until it was Team 7.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto's name was called. He watched as he sat rigidly in his seat just a few feet beside the younger Uchiha, eyes widened in anticipation. "Sakura Haruno," The blond grinned, not too overly enthusiastic as he had been in the anime but still looked happy. Sakura looked resigned, obviously deflating as she groaned in annoyance. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke's name was called next, "Sasuke Uchiha," He looked indifferent, seeing as he had already expected this outcome. Sakura now looked positively elated while Naruto groaned, hitting the desk with his head. Whispering started—with some of the girls protesting and some of the guys sighing in relief. Toshio still looked ahead, waiting for Iruka to say another name. He had a feeling he would be placed in Team 7. Especially when Kakashi had written 'We'll see each other later' in his note. Iruka looked at Toshio and smiled, "And Toshio Yasushi."

Naruto beamed again before turning to grin at Toshio. Said male smiled back and raised an eyebrow as Sasuke looked at him as well. The two had a silent conversation happening before they both looked on ahead, waiting for Iruka to finish. Ino groaned beside him, whispering, "Damn that billboard brow...! Having Sasuke-kun _and_ Toshio-kun in her team? How annoying…" While Shikamaru snorted, "You know you'll end up with me and Chouji." He said with such boredom, already expecting it. Toshio hid a smile as Ino only scowled at that, the action getting worse when the three names were called. The Nara smirked, "Called it."

The teams were the same, with only one team having four students. Iruka smiled at them, "You will be meeting your new sensei after lunch," He told the class. It was an early break and students filed out quickly, saying goodbye to Iruka as they eagerly left the room. Some were obviously disappointed with their team though. Before Toshio could get dragged by either Ino or Naruto, he immediately left the room. He needed to discuss things with Kai before they meet their sensei… well, Kakashi.

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

"Hey, Toshio!" Naruto greeted him as soon as Toshio entered the semi-filled classroom. There were still some students there waiting for their new sensei, including half of his team. So he was the only one missing. The blond was pacing around the room impatiently, throwing scathing glares onto the younger Uchiha from time to time. Sasuke was sitting, throwing one glare back at the blond before huffing. Sakura sat on a chair near the door, her fingers tapping on the table. She looked distracted and when she met Toshio's eyes, she averted them. Ah. He remembered almost threatening her with his eyes earlier. Should he apologize..?

 _ **No need to do that. But if you don't want to appear like an asshole to her, maybe you should.**_

 _Yeah.. Maybe later.._ "Hey, Naruto." He greeted back before sitting next to the Uchiha, crossing his legs as he leaned back on his seat. Sasuke didn't say anything as he sat beside him, just staying quiet and trying to ignore Naruto. Time to wait for the late Kakashi then. About five minutes later, all the other students had already left, and they were the only ones in the room. Naruto looked as if he was already done waiting from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Ugh. This is really boring!" He complained, crossing his arms before uncrossing them again and ruffling his own hair in frustration. "The others already left with their new teacher! Why are we still here? Where's ours anyway? He's late!" Toshio shrugged at that. "Well…I don't know where he is." He said, sighing slightly before Sasuke added, "But he's coming. Just be patient, usuratonkachi." Naruto scowled in annoyance, "But he's late! It's very unprofessional." He huffed and Sakura smiled slightly, but was starting to get annoyed at Naruto and their late sensei. "Well, he might be a bit busy.." Naruto groaned at that, "That sucks."

 _ **It really does.**_

Everybody went quiet after that, all of them staring onto their own spot. Ten minutes later, Naruto stood up and paced around the room impatiently. Sakura grumbled, "Naruto, sit down!" She ordered but Naruto shook his head. "It's so boring! I swear—as soon as he show his ugly face, I'm gonna give it to him!" He threw a punch before raising his leg to kick the air—doing a roundhouse kick so suddenly out of form that it knocked him off balance. "Ack!" It caused him to crash into the blackboard head-first and the duster fell onto his head, a tiny explosion of white dust happening. Toshio frowned, "Naruto, you okay?" He asked, about to stand up to help him unconsciously when Sasuke grabbed his arm to stop him, surprising him a bit. "He has a thick skull. He's fine," He told him. Toshio blinked at that, internally surprised that he was acting so… protective again. "Ah…right,"

 _ **Hmm.. You really are becoming protective.**_

 _No comment.._ As soon as he said that, Naruto started chuckling deviously. Sakura looked exasperated from her seat as Naruto stood up as if nothing happened and he skipped towards the door, opening it slightly. He stood on top of a chair as he placed the duster in between the door and the frame. Sakura watched him through curious eyes, "Naruto. What are you doing?" She asked, confused as Naruto cackled madly in response. "Serves him right for making us wait. As soon as he opens the door, he'll get the same thing that I did!" He pointed to his hair, where there was a white patch before he ruffled it, making dust fly around again and onto Sakura. The pinkette yelped slightly before waving the dust off. "Naruto!"

Sasuke frowned, contemplating before deciding to comment, "There's no way he'd fall for that. He's a jounin." Toshio smirked at that, shaking his head. "I bet you he will." Sasuke looked challenged and he looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I bet you he won't." Naruto jumped off of the chair and pointed a finger at the Uchiha, grinning, "He will!" Sakura, meanwhile, immediately sided with Sasuke. "He won't!" Just as the four were having some kind of an argument, the door opened. Four heads simultaneously turned towards the door as a silver head peeked through. They watched as the duster fell and crashed on top of the silver head, a tiny explosion of dust happening just like it did earlier. It was silent for a few seconds before Naruto started laughing, "He fell for it!" He chortled, clutching his stomach as he continued to laugh uncontrollably.

Sakura looked horrified, not expecting this to happen while Sasuke stared at Kakashi in disbelief, his eyebrows furrowing. Toshio chuckled silently, "Told you." He nudged the Uchiha and Sasuke glared at him, still shocked and confused. Kakashi sighed as he ruffled his hair, some of the dust falling off. "Well, my first impression of all of you…." He clapped his navy fingerless gloves to remove the chalk that was in there as well, "…is that you're a bunch of idiots." Toshio smirked at him, watching as Kakashi's eyes fall onto him. _Really?_

The Hatake only sighed again.


	14. Chapter 14

_All good things must end at some point._

 _This is a rather short chapter, sorry about that. The next chapter is the bell test and yay, we're almost at the wave mission. I want you guys to feel closer to Toshio and Kai first. I've come to love both of them and their personality. You might hate this chapter but… it will get better, I promise hahaha. The first part is cute and fun so do enjoy that!_

 _Thanks for the reviews again. I really love reading them. And I appreciate those that leaves one._

 _ **Warning: There is an implied rape in here. Sorry :/ Don't hate me.**_

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

After following Kakashi to the rooftop with a still amused Naruto, shocked Sasuke, and horrified Sakura, the silver haired nin leaned against the steel railing right after clapping his hands to get their attention as soon as they sat down the steps, "Alright!" He crossed his arms. Toshio could almost see the amused grin on his face, "Why don't we get to know each other, hm?" It was kind of weird since he was acting as if nothing had just happened earlier.

 _ **I'm curious as to what the three beside you would say this time around.**_

 _To be honest, I am too._ Toshio sat between Naruto and Sasuke, seeing as Sakura was a bit uncomfortable around him (which was understandable since he _did_ glare at her earlier). Sakura perked up once Kakashi had said that, her eyes wide. "Do we have to, sensei?" She asked curiously. Kakashi smiled at that, his mask stretching slightly and the skin around his eyes creased. "Of course we have to. Are you unwilling because you have something to hide? Or are you just shy?" The pinkette sputtered, her hands flailing around to wave off that idea. "Of course not! Just… asking." Naruto nodded at that, "Sakura-chan is _definitely_ not hiding something! And _definitely_ not shy!" _Well, he's right on that one.._ From Toshio's peripheral vision, he could see Sasuke having a look of agreement on that. Sakura huffed at what Naruto said but didn't say anything else.

Kakashi let out a chuckle and nodded, "Of course, of course. Now, let's get started. Name, hobbies, likes and dislikes, dreams—you get the idea." The blond stared at the masked ninja, scrutinizing him with his bright blue eyes, "Why don't you go first?" The older male sighed almost exaggeratedly, his shoulders heaving at the movement and he cleared his throat, "Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't really feel like telling you about my likes and dislikes. As for any dreams… Well, I have a lot of hobbies. Your turn." He had the audacity to smile again, leaning further back onto the steel railing behind him. Sakura looked at him in disbelief as the blond grumbled, "All we learned is his stupid name." He shook his head.

The silver haired nin gestured for Naruto to begin, "You first, blondie." Naruto perked up at that before grinning in an impossibly bright way, "Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like—no, _love_ —the ramen from Ichiraku Ramen! I like those instant ones as well but it doesn't really taste as good as the ramen that the old man Teuchi makes at Ichiraku's." He then went on a rant about how he hates how long it takes to cook ramen, doing wild gestures and detailed expressions. Toshio watched and listened, internally amused. It wasn't this long in the anime. Sasuke looked annoyed at the stupidly long speech of the blond and Sakura looked exasperated. Toshio couldn't really tell what Kakashi was feeling at the moment. And then…

"Oh, I forgot to add.." He grinned sheepishly before wrapping an arm around Toshio's shoulder, pulling him close to his side and pointed at him, his smile getting wider that Toshio was sure he was going to split his face, "How could I forget? I like Toshio as well! My one and only best friend! He's really smart, kind, adventurous, talented—and _really, really_ cool!" Toshio almost gaped and he could feel his cheeks heating up before pulling away and placing a hand on half of his face to hide his growing blush, averting his eyes. Fuck, he didn't expect that one. What the blond said made him feel all really warm inside and he kind of hated it, slightly. What the hell, blondie? Kakashi let out a chuckle and Toshio could feel his blush worsening, glaring at the older male momentarily. "Best friend, huh? How absolutely _adorable_." _I am tempted to kill this man right now._

 _ **Sorry, might have to stop you on that.**_

 _He's not your host or your partner, Kai! You're supposed to side with_ me.

 _ **Sorry. I can't hear you over the sound of you blushing.**_

 _Oh shut the fuck up._

Naruto laughed, "My hobbies are doing the 'find the white haired man' game with Toshio—" That definitely raised some eyebrows, "—making ramen, hanging out with Toshio, _pranks_ —and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever seen with Toshio as my personal ANBU!" The blond beamed at the embarrassed and annoyed teen beside him, making said teen turn away but met Sasuke's judging stare instead. Toshio cleared his throat, "Anyways. It's Sakura's turn. I'll be the last one." He faced Kakashi and almost scowled upon seeing the teasing look the older male was giving him. "Go on," Kakashi urged Sakura after that. The man must definitely have a smirk there.

"Oh me? Ah well.. My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…" She paused there and Toshio expected she would say the lines that she had in the anime. But unexpectedly so, she didn't. "I like hanging out with Ino even though we fight all the time. I also like watching the cherry blossoms when it blooms, Sasuke-kun.. and Toshio," The last one was even more surprising. He thought she was uncomfortable with him.

 _ **Ino likes you. That may be the reason why she likes you as well, but I doubt it's in a romantic way. She just automatically likes you because her best friend does, regardless of the fact that you glared at her like the asshole you are.**_

 _I was feeling protective earlier!_

 _ **You could've just told her to stop, you know.**_

 _Whatever._

"I like Naruto whenever he's serious." She crossed her arms and huffed softly, "My dislikes are bugs and whenever Ino wins when we have an argument. My hobbies include training physically and studying. My dream is to be a great Kunoichi and to prove my parents wrong." The pinkette shrugged. Toshio pursed his lips, contemplating. _She's training this time around.. Might be the reason why she won so easily against Ino. She's not as obsessed with Sasuke and I think she's having a disagreement with her parents with her decision into becoming a kunoichi._

 _ **A stronger Sakura huh.. I'd like to see where this goes.**_

Kakashi nodded at that before turning to Sasuke, "You next, Uchiha." The mentioned Uchiha glanced at him before looking down at the ground, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are my brother, tomatoes, training and…" he struggled with what to say, seemingly hesitating and Toshio _swore_ he glanced at him for a moment. "I dislike idiots and not being good enough. My hobbies include training and observing people. My dream is.. to resurrect my clan and to find the man responsible for the Uchiha massacre." His introduction was short and simple.

 _ **He's more open. But the one thing that really surprised me is that he isn't looking for revenge.**_

 _Ah right. You haven't heard our conversation before._

 _ **When was that?**_

 _After the thing in the bathroom._

 _ **I see. Well, continue.**_

 _I asked him if he ever had this insatiable thirst for revenge. Before, he said, but Itachi changed his mind._

 _ **It makes me curious. Who killed them?**_

 _We'll find out soon._

"Last but not the least…" Toshio was pulled out of his conversation with Kai, feeling the three students as well as Kakashi staring at him, waiting for him to start. Toshio took a deep breath, calming himself, "My name is Toshio Yasushi. I don't remember much, but from staying here for over a month now, I've come to like the ramen in Ichiraku as well," He stopped the urge to smile slightly as Naruto cheered. He could see that Sakura was confused to what he said though. Understandble. Not a lot knew about his supposed 'amnesia'. "I like Naruto-" There he said it. _Any complaints, you dumb asshole?_

 _ **You're in luck cause I don't.**_

 _Good._ "-Sasuke, and Itachi-" _**You like them?**_ Blatantly ignoring the look of confusion Sasuke sent him as well as the incredulous look Naruto gave him (and he was sure Sakura was shocked), he continued on, "-because they make good food. Not like a certain _someone_." Kakashi smiled in response. "I also like training and meditating. I've come to hate scrambled eggs and any annoying people. My hobbies are training and hanging out with people I like. My dream…" He trailed off, blinking. The four watched him in anticipation but he was unsure of what to say. What was his dream? Did he even had one? Oh right. How could he have forgotten about _that_ person? The one that made his and Kai's life a living hell? His hands clenched and he gave a small cold smile, unable to stop the action. "My dream is to find a certain person and kill him."

 _ **Toshio…**_

The silence that followed after that was uncomfortable.

Out of all the people here, only Sasuke was aware of him wanting revenge. The Uchiha didn't move an inch, his eyes looking down on the ground with probably millions of thoughts running inside his head. Sakura looked a bit shaken up, her hands folding on top of her lap and she pursed her lips. Naruto squirmed in his seat, nervously looking around before looking at Toshio in concern. While Kakashi stood there in front of them, frowning a bit and Toshio could tell he was a little bit lost. He was sure Kakashi was going to question him about that later on. It was another whole minute later before Kakashi finally broke the silence.

"Well, it seems we all have quite interesting personalities," Kakashi mused, hand on chin in thought. He held up a finger. "Now comes the rest of your duties. Are you excited? Cause I am." Of course he would be. Nothing surprising about that. Naruto immediately lit up, excited as well, "Duties!? What sort of duties are we going to have, Sensei!?" The genuine excitement in his voice calmed Toshio down. It was just hard to be tensed around Naruto. The blond was just so bright all the time. "Survival Exercise. Exciting, right?" Naruto froze, confused for a second, "Survival what?"

Beside him, Toshio could see that Sasuke looked indifferent. If he was right, Sasuke must've already expected this outcome. He was smart after all. "What's the survival exercise for?" The blond asked yet again, furrowing his eyebrows. Sakura hummed before answering that herself, "Well, we're newbies. We don't have any experience yet so I doubt they'd just let us out without another test. Is that right, Kakashi-sensei?" She turned her eyes to the silver haired nin and Kakashi nodded, "Correct! Now. Do you have any other questions?" Sasuke spoke almost immediately after that, "How many can pass this test, assuming that all teams are having the same survival exercise?" Toshio was impressed with both Sasuke and Sakura. They were really smart.

Kakashi chuckled at that before shaking his head, "All the Jounin teachers have their own creative way for the tests. But out of all the students, only nine can pass. Actually, let me rephrase that. Only nine can become a genin. Great, right?" He almost cheerfully said. Naruto looked horrified, almost tearing his hair off. "What!? Do you mean to tell me that we're all not genin yet?! That passing the hard exam we did in the academy doesn't automatically mean that we're all genin?!" The silver haired ninja nodded, "Yes. That's right." Sakura's big brain immediately got it and she scowled, "That exam was just used to test all the students qualified to take this survival exercise?!" Toshio was internally amused at their reaction. Again, Kakashi nodded. Sasuke sighed slightly, "The exam was too easy. They taught us many shinobi practices but they only required a basic E-ranked jutsu to be done correctly in order to become a supposed 'genin'." Toshio piped in, "It's like an illusion of some sort." Kakashi gave them a close-eyed smile, "You got it. I'm impressed. You're all not a bunch of idiots after all."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, "Exclude one out of that," He mumbled and Naruto immediately flared up in anger. "What did you say, Teme?!" The two had a glaring contest and Toshio frowned, "Guys." He called out. The two looked away after he said that, frowning. Kakashi chuckled softly, entertained. "Meet me tomorrow at Training Ground 7 at five o'clock." He pushed himself off the railing and stretched. "Oh, and don't eat anything. You'll puke." That was what he said before disappearing with a 'poof'. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Oh no." Oh no indeed, Naruto.

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Toshio didn't know how he got himself in here. Here he sat on a couch in the Torture and Interrogation Department. However, only Inoichi was present. Kakashi had told him to get in here for a bit of an interrogation. He expected Ibiki, but only Inoichi was here. He sat in front of him with a clipboard and a pen on hand and he gave him a smile. "Good afternoon, Toshio-kun. How are you?" Toshio slowly gave him a small smile as well, "I'm fine, Inoichi-san. I'm getting comfortable in Konoha." The Yamanaka nodded before sighing, "Kakashi have told me that you're starting to remember things.. Before I start with the questions, I want to apologize. You might recall some bad memories in the process of this and some questions might get personal. It's required, unfortunately." Toshio shook his head, "I understand, Inoichi-san. I'll try to answer the best I could."

 _Kai.. He'll notice if I'm lying._

 _ **Do you want me to take over?**_

 _Yeah.. I'm also feeling tired. I wanna rest my consciousness for a bit._

 _ **I understand.**_

It was sudden. The next thing Toshio knew, he was inside his own head in Kai's room. He sat on the chair there and closed his eyes, instantly drifting off. He knew Kai could handle this one. Inoichi looked as if he noticed something in the air changed, but he didn't say anything. "When did you start getting your memories back?" Kai quietly thought for a moment before replying, "Two weeks ago... Bits and pieces of it."

"What are some things you remember?"

Kai paused, "Things like… I'm an only child. And playing in the playground. Happy things like that." What a lie. He didn't have happy memories. Thankfully, he was good at lying.

Inoichi eyed him quietly before writing on his clipboard, "Who is the man you want to find?"

Kai squirmed slightly on his seat, feeling uncomfortable and suddenly regretting the fact that he took over. He frowned. "I don't know his name."

Inoichi wrote something on the clipboard again before asking, "Why do you want to kill him?"

The younger male gained a dark look in his eyes, "Because I hate him." He spat out.

"I see.." The Yamanaka let out a soft sigh, before pursing his lips. Could this man be the reason why the village burned down? Could he also be the reason why he lost his memories? "And why do you hate him?"

Kai was silent, unsure of how to answer that. Things really had gotten too personal and he wasn't really ready to relive those memories again. Thankfully, Toshio was asleep. But still..

The older male sighed, "Toshio-kun.. I understand you're uncomfortable. But if this man is the reason why that happened to your village, we need to find him. I think that would benefit you the most."

Even so, after all of that, Kai still kept silent. His lips were tightly shut, he was uncomfortable, he was feeling vulnerable. He didn't like it.

Inoichi sighed again, "If you're uncomfortable saying it.. Would it help if I just check your memories instead?" Kai internally grimaced. That was worse. Having another person see those bad memories. It was _disgusting_. Despicable. He shook his head, "No. I don't want you to see." He mumbled. He could feel the memories resurfacing. It made him sick. He paled and his hands trembled. He shut his eyes and he saw his face. He saw Akio's face sneering down at him. He hated it. He _hated_ it!

A hand touched his skin and he jumped, his instincts telling him to _get the fuck out of here_. But Inoichi was not dangerous. He knew that. But the fear.. He couldn't stop it. And as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Akio for a moment. He gasped.

"Toshio-kun, calm down! It's me. It's just me. Calm down, okay?" That voice wasn't his.. It was gentle, soothing.. And it prompted him to open his mouth.

"I was young." He blurted out, wrapping his trembling arms around him.

"He had black hair… dark eyes… he was tall. He was stronger."

Inoichi's eyes widened and he felt his heart sank. He didn't want to hear it. He really didn't want to hear it. He hoped what Toshio would say next wasn't what he was thinking he would say.

"He was stronger than me. He held me down-" Kai choked, and suddenly, unwilling tears rolled down his cheeks. "-he's not here but I can see his face.. I can hear his voice.. I can feel his hands touching me."

He looked at the Yamanaka with widened eyes, "I can remember _everything_ he did to me _._ "

Inoichi was now surer than ever.. that Toshio was not a bad person. He was just a broken kid with a traumatic past. And he hoped he could forget about it now.

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

"Thank you for your time, Toshio-kun." Inoichi smiled gently at the younger male, placing his hand on Toshio's shoulder. Toshio looked at him and smiled back. Kai had gone back inside his head and he wasn't sure what happened. It must've been because of Akio. He probably got angry or something. He could feel that his eyes were a bit puffy and his cheeks were wet. He washed his face earlier but it was obvious he-or rather Kai-cried. "You're welcome. Um.. I'll see you soon, Inoichi-san." He bowed before leaving, letting out a breath. He felt uncomfortable. Something definitely happened and he wanted to know. _Kai?_

… _**Please.. Don't ask..**_

That made him frown but he didn't ask anything else. He would let Kai be for now. He needed go prepare for tomorrow, actually. With that thought in mind, he went home.

Inoichi stared at the disappearing figure of the teenager and his shoulders sagged. He felt weak all of the sudden. This was something he didn't expect. He felt a presence appear in front of him and saw Kakashi looking at him in expectation. "What happened?" The Yamanaka had a grim look on his face which made the Hatake uncomfortable. Whatever had happened there was no doubt bad. "He.. I'm going to have you listen to everything. I recorded it. There's one thing that I am also concerned about, Kakashi." The silver haired nin raised an eyebrow at that. "What is it?" Inoichi took a deep breath.

"I think he has a split personality."

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "A split personality?" Inoichi nodded. "Who I talked to back there was definitely not him. It was him at first, but something in the air changed. His eyes also did.. It felt different. He was calculative. And then he broke down. I… come inside. I'll let you hear everything that happened." Something tells Kakashi that he wouldn't like it. But he entered anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

_Whaaat? Another update the day after the update yesterday? Well that's because I'll be busy next week with school and also because the chapter before was short. The next chapter is the wave mission._ _ **Finally**_ _we're getting to the good part. It would be focused on the closeness of team 7 next chapter (especially the closeness of Toshio with Naruto and Sasuke as something will definitely change, I assure you). I love and hate this chapter. It's full of emotions like rage and fear. I hope you guys will feel much closer to Toshio and Kai-and Kakashi. I love writing Kakashi, tbh. And I loved the changes of the trio's(Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura) personality in this chapter. You might get annoyed at Kakashi and Inoichi in here but.. Well, enjoy reading it._

 _ **Warning: There is an implied rape here.**_

( _Not Human_ )

That night, Kakashi didn't come home, like the other night. He wasn't sure where the Hatake would be, but it did give him some time to try and talk to Kai. It was futile however. The white haired male was tensed and extremely uncomfortable, so Toshio decided to just give up. He wondered what would happen tomorrow. His teammates' personalities were definitely different. Well, maybe except Naruto. He was still a bright knucklehead ninja. Sasuke was more open and the word 'teamwork' might be something he'd do. Sakura was smart and trained physically, so it would be easier to explain the teamwork part on her. On the other hand, Toshio didn't want to explain it. He wanted them to suggest it themselves, but he wasn't sure how that was going to go.

The very next day, he didn't skip breakfast. He decided to eat some instant ramen, before he cleaned up, brushed his teeth, and left the house earlier than five o'clock. The sun was still not rising yet as it was too early but he wanted to get a feel of the training ground for an hour and then he planned on taking a nap, already knowing it would take Kakashi a long ass time before he arrives. He arrived there soon enough and was pleasantly surprised to see Sasuke and Naruto sitting on the ground while talking. Sakura was inspecting the ground with her eyes while walking around and she immediately noticed him. They were too early as well. What were they doing? "Um.. Goodmorning, Toshio.." She smiled, unsure. Toshio nodded and smiled back, "Goodmorning, Sakura," He greeted back. He soon neared her and stared at the two boys still talking. "What are they doing?" He asked curiously. The pinkette raised something and Toshio realized that it was a kunai with an explosion tag. "We're setting a trap. 20 tags would be placed directly underneath the ground. It needs chakra to activate and there will be wires connecting to the tags in the ground. We just need to stand on specific locations in order to use it and we'll handle 5 tags each." She smiled. Toshio blinked. He was internally shocked at this. He didn't expect the teamwork would be so soon! "Who came up with this idea?"

Sakura looked back, "Surprisingly, it was Naruto," She admitted. Toshio was even more shocked at this. "I was the first one to arrive so he talked me into it. It's a good idea and taking a ninja by surprise definitely is his forte. Sasuke-kun just arrived a few minutes ago and he's talking him into it now." Toshio slowly approached the two then, nodding. Sakura followed him and they both heard their conversation. "You have to use your jutsu to prompt him to get directly above the tag! Or use your fighting skills to do it." He heard Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke placed a hand under his chin, quietly thinking before nodding, "Alright. I can do that." He then looked at Toshio and Sakura before at Naruto, "If one of us is in a pinch, we help immediately. Whether it be fighting alongside one another or performing a minor distraction, we would help." They all nodded simultaneously. Toshio raised a hand, "What made you agree, Sasuke?" He asked curiously.

Sasuke stood up and dusted off his pants before replying, "We're called a team for a reason. Teamwork is essential and no matter how annoying it is to have an idiot in this team-" Naruto stood up quickly, interjecting, "That's a load of bull! I'm not an idiot." He scowled at the Uchiha and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "-at first, I've come to realize today that maybe he's not an idiot after all." He then walked away after taking out five tags from his pouch. Well, this was unexpected. It was a good kind, however. "I'll start here then." He stated loudly. Naruto huffed, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning, "Good. He successfully gained a little bit of respect from me." He then looked at Toshio, beaming, "You're already in, right?" Toshio nodded, smiling. "Sakura filled me in." He shrugged and the pinkette giggled, "I didn't expect Sasuke-kun to agree, to be honest.. I found a good spot there-" She pointed to a certain direction. Naruto grinned even more, "Perfect! Lets us commence our trap! Operation 'Beat sensei's ass' will now happen." He saluted before running off somewhere, excitedly bouncing. Toshio smirked. He wondered how things would go.

For the next two hours, the four of them made some discreet marks on the ground to know where the tags were placed and to know where the specific location they needed to stand in order to place their chakra. At exactly five o'clock, the trio were looking around to see if the Hatake had arrived yet. Unfortunately, he haven't. They continued their plan. And now they lay on their own spots, acting as if they did nothing at all. Naruto looked too excited but he was starting to get impatient as each second ticked by. "He's so late! This is even worse than yesterday!" He complained before plopping down the ground, annoyed. Another hour passed and in that time Naruto had fallen asleep, using his backpack as a pillow before waking up in disappointment. Sasuke went to a nearby tree as the morning sun's rays started to peek over the canopy of tall, lined trees. Sakura had taken her own spot, sleeping quietly. Sasuke was leaning on a tree, his arms crossed and his eyes closed as well. It looked as if he was taking a nap but Toshio just knew that he wasn't. He could tell that the Uchiha was getting impatient too. "He's really so unprofessional." Toshio himself was getting impatient _and_ bored. Finally, after about another five minutes of waiting, Kakashi arrived. Naruto crossed his arms as he sat up, glaring at him. "You're late!" Sakura snapped awake and she sat up as well, blinking rapidly. Sasuke merely opened his eyes and Toshio watched the scene.

Kakashi gave them a close-eyed smile, "Hmn? My bad. A black cat crossed my path so… Anyways! Let's start, shall we?" He went towards the three stumps not far from them and placed an alarm clock on the one in the middle. The four of them stood up and went closer, the three curiously looking at the object. "This alarm is set until noon. Your goal is.." He took out three bells from his pouch, dangling them slightly and it let out a noise. "..to get these three bells from me before the alarm rings. Those who do not will not get lunch and will have to watch me eat in front of them. I'm sure you didn't eat your breakfast so you're going to feel hungry." He then tied it to his waist, eyes looking down so he missed his students' reactions. It was obvious that the four of them had eaten breakfast, judging by the guilty look on both Naruto and Sakura's faces, with Sasuke looking away and with Toshio pursing his lips. Toshio didn't expect this as well. The whole Team 7 ignored Kakashi's 'warning' yesterday, it seems. Naruto decided to pretend though.

He scowled, "That's annoying! How can I fight now with an empty stomach?!" He crossed his arms, the act so convincing that if Toshio haven't seen his reaction before, he would've believed that he didn't eat breakfast. He blinked in confusion. Was Naruto this good at pretending? Sakura then pointed out something, "There are four of us but only three bells.. So what happens to the person who doesn't get a bell?" She asked, suddenly worried. Sasuke mumbled, "Kicked out?" Kakashi started laughing darkly, "One of you is bound to get tied to the stump, and that person fails and goes back to the Academy, as well," Kakashi said matter-of-factly. He ignored their expressions. "Now, if you want my advice, use your kunai and shuriken, and come at me with the intent to kill." The four of them tried to hide their smirk.

 _We will use something much worse than that.._

 _ **Are you planning to kill him?**_

Toshio flinched slightly at the unexpected voice of Kai. _Oh hey.. Thought you'll be gone for the next few days._

 _ **No. I'm fine now. You guys have something planned right? Teamwork right from the start?**_

 _Yeah.. You'll see later, Kai._

 _ **I can't wait then.**_

Kakashi waited for them as their bodies tensed up, their feet shifting, ready to jump away without moment's hesitation. He looked amused, his eyes looking down at their serious expressions. It was silent for a few seconds when he finally realized that nobody was going to throw words at him and attack him. He seemed impress but Toshio saw that the Hatake was getting a bit suspicious with their actions. "Alright. This survival exercise starts…. now!" After he said the last word, the four of them jumped and hid behind the trees and the bushes, on their chosen locations.

( _AN: This part is in Kakashi's perspective.)_

Kakashi was really impressed and a bit suspicious. The four of them looked ready and they hid pretty well, despite the fact that they just got out of the academy. He scouted about, eye darting around as his hands placed themselves inside his pockets. In this survival exercise, or the bell test, he had two goals. One was to annoy the heck out of them (he honestly couldn't wait for them to fail and possibly change his mind later on) and the other was to provide a simulation that would prompt Toshio to change into his _other personality._ Over the month of having Toshio as his ward, he had gotten used to his presence and he loved teasing the young male. He had a soft spot for him-so what he heard last night definitely… _definitely_ made him angry, disgusted, and feel pity for the black haired teen.

 _He sat on the couch with Inoichi in front of him, the small recorder playing on top of the table. His eyebrows were furrowed as he started listening to the whole session. In front of him, Inoichi looked grim and uncomfortable. Kakashi was sure he wouldn't like this. But he had to listen._

 _(00:00:00)_

 _ **Inoichi: Good afternoon, Toshio-kun. How are you feeling?**_

 _(00:00:10)_

 _ **Toshio: I'm fine, Inoichi-san. I'm getting comfortable in Konoha.**_

 _(00:00:30)_

 _ **Inoichi: Kakashi have told me that you're starting to remember things.. Before I start with the questions, I want to apologize. You might recall some bad memories in the process of this and some questions might get personal. It's required, unfortunately.**_

 _(00:01:03)_

 _ **Toshio: I understand, Inoichi-san. I'll try to answer the best I could.**_

 _ **[Sound of pages flipping]**_

" _This is when something in the air changed.." Inoichi suddenly interjected and Kakasi nodded, listening again._

 _(00:01:45)_

 _ **Inoichi: When did you start getting your memories back?**_

 _(00:02:00)_

 _ **Toshio:... Two weeks ago... Bits and pieces of it.**_

 _ **[Sound of pen writing]**_

 _Kakashi could definitely hear that he sounded confident when he answered the question. It was said differently, somehow._

 _(00:02:30)_

 _ **Inoichi: What are some things you remember?**_

 _(00:03:01)_

 _ **Toshio: Things like… I'm an only child. And playing in the playground. Happy things like that.**_

 _ **[Sound of pen writing]**_

 _(00:03:27)_

 _ **Inoichi: Who is the man you want to find?**_

 _ **[Sound of the couch dipping slightly]**_

 _(00:03:56)_

 _ **Toshio: I don't know his name.**_

 _ **[Sound of pen writing]**_

 _Kakashi could tell that Toshio was uncomfortable. He could be lying when he said he didn't know the man's name but at this point, Kakashi believed that he wasn't._

 _(00:04:12)_

 _ **Inoichi: Why do you want to kill him?**_

 _(00:04:18)_

 _ **Toshio: Because I hate him.**_

 _Kakashi noticed he answered almost immediately. That meant he really mean his words. He hated the man. And he wanted to know why._

 _(00:04:22)_

 _ **Inoichi: I see…**_

 _ **[Sound of sigh]**_

 _(00:04:32)_

 _ **Inoichi: And why do you hate him?**_

 _(00:06:07)_

 _ **Inoichi: Toshio-kun.. I understand you're uncomfortable. But if this man is the reason why that happened to your village, we need to find him. I think that would benefit you the most.**_

 _(00:07:30)_

 _ **[Sound of sigh]**_

 _ **Inoichi: If you're uncomfortable saying it.. Would it help if I just check your memories instead?**_

 _(00:07:45)_

 _ **Toshio: No. I don't want you to see.**_

 _His voice was soft and sounded weak. Whatever would happen next made Kakashi's heart beat fast in worry._

 _(00:08:00)_

 _ **[Sound of panicked breathing]**_

 _Kakashi could only guess that Toshio was remembering something extremely bad. He felt sorry for the teen. Somehow, even though he knew if was bad, he wished Toshio didn't remember anything._

 _(00:08:07)_

 _ **[Sound of couch squeaking and a gasp]**_

 _ **Inoichi: Toshio-kun, calm down! It's me. It's just me. Calm down, okay?**_

 _Kakashi made eye contact with Inoichi and the Hatake knew it was coming._

 _:START:_

 _(00:08:10)_

 _ **Toshio: I was young.**_

 _Kakashi shut his eyes._

 _(00:08:12)_

 _ **Toshio: He had black hair… dark eyes… he was tall. He was stronger.**_

 _He didn't want to hear it but he had to._

 _(00:08:16)_

 _ **Toshio: He was stronger than me. He held me down-**_

 _ **[Sound of voice choking slightly]**_

 _He couldn't believe this._

 _(00:08:19)_

 _ **Toshio: -he's not here but I can see his face.. I can hear his voice.. I can feel his hands touching me.**_

 _He sounded so afraid and disgusted. Kakashi clenched his hands._

 _(00:08:25)_

 _ **Toshio: I can remember**_ **everything** _ **he did to me.**_

 _:END:_

 _Kakashi felt anger. He heard Inoichi sighed. "After that, he stayed silent while crying. I let him be and we stayed like that for almost an hour. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he seemed confused as he touched his eyes. He excused himself to the bathroom and came out ten minutes later. And after that, he left." Kakashi was silent as Inoichi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I have a theory.. I think the one that mostly holds the bad memories is his other personality. The original Toshio himself remember that he hates the man, but doesn't know what he did to him. This… unfortunately brings me to this conclusion." He sounded eve more uncomfortable now and Kakashi looked at him. "What is it?" He asked, voice tight._

 _The Yamanaka leaned back on the back of the couch and crossed his arms, "Toshio-kun could still be that dangerous teen himself." Kakashi frowned, shaking his head. "That's impossible. You know I saw that the teen was about to kill him that night. He didn't protect himself." Inoichi pursed his lips before answeing again, "Kakashi, if he had unknown powers, I wouldn't be surprised if he could make a physical body for his other personality. Although I took the genuine emotions he showed into consideration. I think that the other personality acted out himself and Toshio wasn't aware of that. There's a high chance that the other personality knows he_ is _that teen you met and wanted to hide it- Toshio isn't aware of another personality existing in his mind. He's trying to protect him."_

 _Kakashi found it ridiculous. There was no way. Just no way that that was true. Inoichi sighed again, "We're both feeling bad for him, Kakashi, that's why I'll forget this if you prove something to me." Kakashi crossed his legs, "And what's that?"_

" _I want you to perform a genjutsu on him, something that a genin wouldn't break easily. Base it on the man he fears. Black hair, tall, looks strong.. But make him faceless. And have him do something to the younger Toshio." He grimaced and Kakashi sharply clicked his tongue, "You want to see if his other personality will get angry and use his unknown powers to get out of the genjutsu or become simply scared." Inoichi nodded, "I know it sounds really bad.. But it's either that or he'll get tortured for more information, Kakashi.. Just… think about it, okay?"_

Kakashi didn't like it but this was the only way to prove that Toshio really wasn't that teen. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a lot of 'poofs' from the left. His head immediately turned towards that direction and he raised an eyebrow as an army of Naruto charged towards him with their own synchronized battle cry. He dodge the punch headed his way from one clone and crouched to avoid another, taking steps backwards as they all pushed him back. He caught a leg and threw the clone away, hearing a poof as it disappeared.

He was pleasantly surprised that Naruto wasn't taking him head on. He could sense that none of these clones were him. It was when he stepped onto the ground one more time that his instincts flared up. His body tensed and he jumped at the last second as something exploded, sending clouds of dust around him, covering almost the whole training ground. He caught multiple shadows charging towards him again and he dodged the kicks and punches headed his way. A clone latched onto him and he caught the sight of a tag on its chest. "Hyaaa!" _Naruto is clever.. This is another unexpected thing. He'll have to sacrifice all of his clones then. Just how large is his chakra reserves? This kid doesn't appear like an idiot at all. Is he hiding it? He looks too serious._

They were really planning to go at him with the intent to kill. He managed to throw off the clone just before it exploded and he was thrown off towards the tree as he planted his feet onto it. "Not bad," He commented. His ears perked up and he immediately grabbed a kunai, blocking an attack from Sakura who hid just above the branch of the tree he was on. She scowled at him, "Cha!" She used her right hand to then send a heavy punch towards his face and he tilted his head to the side to avoid it. He brought his forearm up as she managed to maneuver her body around to drop a kick onto him. Her strength was pretty impressive. _She trains physically so that's understandable. My forearm hurts from taking that kick. Another unexpected thing as well…_ He used that opportunity to grab her ankle before yanking her down to throw her off the tree. The pinkette yelped as she brought her hands up and rolled away from him-at that moment, as he was distracted while watching her, he sensed fire charging at him. He jumped off the tree to avoid the fire jutsu from Sasuke, glancing at the charred tree and immediately jumped away again as the ground exploded. _That fire jutsu is definitely much stronger.. An improvised one? Did Itachi taught him how to make it stronger?_

But everywhere he jumped, something would explode, making him a bit annoyed. _Did they plant explosive tags on the ground? They planned ahead huh.._ Something from the left lunged at the bells on his waist and he turned his body around, before raising his leg to kick Naruto. The blond raised both forearms to block it and he skidded away before making a handsign, a determined expression on his face, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He yelled out before another wave of clones attacked him once again. He punched and kicked some of the clones while avoiding their attacks. _Where's Toshio? Why isn't he attacking?_ He dispelled all the clones and as soon as the last one 'poof'ed away, he was attacked head on by the three students. He avoided their kunai and their attacks while preparing himself for Toshio's surprised attack. He didn't know where he was and he wondered why he wasn't joining the fight. Then suddenly, he found himself airborne. Kakashi's eyes widened. He felt something tug at his feet before he was suddenly airborne. _How…? Someone sent chakra underground using wires and wrapped around my ankles before throwing me up.. But that needs an immensely great chakra control! That should have depleted a lot of chakra. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are fighting me so that means.. Toshio!_

He flipped over and caught himself before the trio could charge at him again and used a substitution jutsu just as Sasuke threw a kunai at him. Kakashi frowned as he placed a hand on his hip, appearing a few meters away from the trio, hidden. _Toshio has that great of a chakra control, huh.._ "Got scared, Kakashi-sensei?" He heard Toshio say and Kakashi looked ahead to see the teen smirking at him slightly. "You have impeccable chakra control." Kakashi stated and he watched as Toshio shrugged. "I had a lot of time training. It took a lot out of my chakra reserves though.." So he was right. It was hard enough to use chakra strings. He used a large amount of chakra to wrap around his ankles to throw him off after all. "That's alright. Though why didn't you fight me head on?" He raised an eyebrow. The teen smiled, "I think four on one would be bad for you."

 _Oh? Is he trying to rile me up?.. That reminds me. I need to commence the plan._ "Hm? I think one on one would be even worse for you, Toshio." He shunshin'ed behind the teen and was surprised as Toshio could keep up, blocking his kick. He struggled a bit though and Kakashi used that moment to grab his arm to try and flip him over. Toshio jumped to plant his feet on the tree beside them and threw his legs up, making Kakashi step backwards as he couldn't tilt his head to avoid it. He let go of the teen's arm and Toshio caught himself before he could face plant the ground.

That was when Kakashi performed the genjutsu. Something that he would regret later on.

 _(AN: Back to Toshio's perspective! :3 )_

Toshio blinked, feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden. He looked around, noticing that Kakashi had disappeared. He frowned, a bit confused, "Where did he went off to now?" He mumbled, standing up properly. Everything was too quiet. But then he heard something from behind.

 _ **Something feels off…**_

 _Yeah.. I feel really uncomfortable._

Toshio then turned around and froze as soon as he saw what was, or rather, who were on the ground just a few meters away from him. There was him, under a familiar body of a man with dark hair.. He didn't have a face but somehow, he could place Akio's face in it. His eyes widened as he noticed that the other him was younger… and was crying-the lower half naked and…

 _ **Fuck. No… God, no…**_

 _Kai?_ Toshio couldn't take his eyes off the scene. He couldn't move. He watched as his own fucking father touch him and thrust into him(though it wasn't really him), saying hurtful words.

"You're fucking despicable."

"Nobody loves you."

"You're just a toy to be used."

He could suddenly feel rage and fear. It was never a good combination. His body started trembling. He didn't understand. He didn't have a memory of this happening but he felt angry and afraid. The emotions… it didn't come from him. Was this what… Kai felt? _Kai? What is happening? I.._

 _ **Get… away from him.. You can touch me but please.. not Toshio..**_

The emotions Toshio were feeling didn't come from him. It came from Kai. He found himself panicking slightly. This was probably a genjutsu but judging from Kai's reaction, this happened in real life. It happened to his partner. What if Kai lose control? He might get out of the door.. Shit. He needed to get out. But he didn't know how to! Should he hurt himself? He felt himself breathing heavily, feeling himself grow even more afraid as he saw blood on his younger self's lower half. "No.. No.. Not again.. No…" This happened to Kai. Kai was raped. He was defiled by Akio. He was defiled by Toshio's father. He raised both of his hands to pull at his hair and he crouched down as memories filled his head. It was from Kai. He felt absolutely disgusted. He slapped a hand over his mouth before suddenly vomiting. Everything was blurry and then he shut his eyes. He couldn't erase it. It was horrible. With one swift movement, he grabbed a kunai from his pouch and stabbed his own arm, dragging it down. The pain made him gasp and then hands grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

"Toshio! It's not real! Shit- I'm sorry- Look, it's not real. It's _not real._ He can't hurt you here. I'll protect you. I won't let him hurt you, I promise. I'll find him and make sure _he gets killed_. Do you understand me? You're okay. You're fine. You're here. It's not real. _You're safe._ "

Those were the last things he heard before he passed out. Oddly enough, it seemed to calm him before he completely blacked out.

( _Not Human_ )

When Toshio opened his eyes, he found himself being greeted with a white ceiling. He must be in the Hospital. He raised his arm to look at the wound he made but it was completely devoid of any injury. If he didn't know that the medical ninja here could heal, he would've believed that everything that happened before was not real. But it was.

 _ **I'm sorry…**_

Toshio paused before sighing. For what?

 _ **For overreacting.**_

 _Overreacting? That wasn't overreacting at all! It's fucking normal, Kai. I'm just upset that you didn't tell me about that._

 _ **I'm sorry. It's just… hard.**_

… _well, I'm sorry too. I know it is. I'm just so… angry, okay? I know you are too and… fuck. I can't believe he did that. He's a fucking psycho. I want to kill him!_

 _ **I do too. But he's stronger.**_

 _Then the only thing we could do is get stronger than him._

… _**since when did you start being an inspiring main character?**_

 _I'm trying to comfort you, you ungrateful piece of shit._

Kai chuckled at that and Toshio felt relieved. _Kai?_

 _ **Yeah?**_

… _I'm glad you're here with me._

… _ **. Me too. I'm glad-**_

The door suddenly bursted open, revealing a concerned Naruto, an exasperated Sakura, and a so-done Sasuke. The blond ran towards his bed. "Toshio! Are you okay? Sorry, we were only allowed to visit you now. Kakashi-sensei's an asshole." He scowled before looking at him in worry again. "What happened?" Sakura then slapped him on the back of the head, making the blond curse as he cradled it. He had small tears in his eyes. "What was that for, Sakura-chan?!" The pinkette huffed and crossed her arms, "Be quiet. We're in a hospital." She then looked at Toshio, worried herself. "We were worried when Kakashi-sensei walked towards us with you on his arms. He said you passed out from chakra exhaustion."

Sasuke walked towards them as well, hands inside his pockets. "Unsurprisingly, teamwork is indeed the key for this survival exercise. So we passed. We didn't have time to celebrate it or even feel happy cause someone just decided to place himself in the hospital." He glared down at the smallest teen. Toshio smiled at them, "That means team 7 is official now." Naruto then grinned at that brightly and nodded, throwing a fist up. "WE'RE GOING TO BE THE BEST TEAM, BELIEVE IT!" At that moment, a pissed off nurse entered. "You three are too loud! He's still resting. Get out! Or I'll have your sensei punish you." The three were then pulled out of the room, Sasuke looking annoyed that he was dragged along. Naruto threw him a thumbs up. "Get well, Toshio!" Sakura managed to throw a wave before the door was slammed close and Toshio was left alone again, a smile on his face.

… _Well.. I'm feeling pretty annoyed at Kakashi for doing that._

 _ **You know I broke down yesterday. Inoichi must've told him and speculated something…**_

 _Like what?_

 _ **I'm not sure.. I don't really know why they decided to do a genjutsu of that. Are they trying to trigger more 'memories'?**_

… _No. I'm pretty sure they're suspecting I'm my original self again. They just want to probably see if I'll rage and show my abilities._

… _**hmm.. I can't really figure it out.**_

 _It's okay. We will soon.. Ah, what were you about to say earlier?_

 _ **Huh? What do you mean?**_

 _Before the three came in, you were cut off._

 _ **Oh, it's nothing.**_

 _Hm? Okay then. I'm still feeling tired so I'll sleep some more._

 _ **Alright. Sleep well. I hope you don't have any nightmares.. I'll try to prevent it.**_

 _If I dream of_ that _and you prevent it, you might see it again and break down._

 _ **I won't. I promise. I'll close my eyes.**_

 _Hmmm… okay._ Toshio closed his eyes, feeling emotionally, mentally, and still physically exhausted. He was sure that once he wakes up, he'd relived all that memory once again. He was just too tired to try and remember it or even feel angry. But one thing was for sure.. His dream still wouldn't change. He would find Akio and _kill him._ With that thought in mind, he drifted off into sleep. Kai stayed silent for a while before saying..

 _ **I was about to say that I'm glad to be your friend, Toshio. You're the only one I have left.. and whatever happens, I will protect you.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **I promise.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for the extremely late update! I was busy with school. Thanks for the reviews though! This one is extra long so I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

( _Not_ Human)

* * *

The day started out normally like always and Team 7 won't be having a mission today. Toshio was unsure when the actual wave mission would happen but he made sure he was always ready. The bell test happened over a month ago and he was surprised that it had been that long. After that, he talked with Inoichi again. The man seemed adamant about having a therapy session every week for his issue-technically Kai's, but he wouldn't know that. He haven't agreed yet, saying that he'd think about it but he haven't even talked about it with Kai. On the other hand, Kakashi didn't mention anything about what happened and neither did Toshio. He was sure that the silver haired nin felt guilty about the whole thing and living in his house never felt so awkward. Other times where he would ask Kakashi simple things such as 'will you be home tonight?' Or 'Is it okay if I eat this all?', the man would give him a brusque nod instead of replying. It was honestly getting annoying. The silver haired nin seemed distant and he wanted to know what was going on inside his head.

During all the missions together with the actual Team 7, Toshio felt… happy. Sure, the missions were annoying and boring as hell, but somehow, his three teammates always managed to make it fun. Kakashi wasn't fun though. This was the only time he truly fit in, somehow. Yes, they were younger than him (except for Kakashi), but that didn't stop him from feeling happy.

Electric blue eyes looked up at the sky, watching as the clouds lazily and slowly moved. He sat on top of a hill, arms behind his head. And something popped inside his mind, making him blink continuously for a moment before calling out to his partner. _Hey Kai?_

 _ **What is it?**_

 _I've always wondered.. How was Ren able to make you… you? Like, you were human before. Actual human with no powers. And before all of this, I thought such powers didn't exist. So how did he do it?_

 _ **I'm… not sure myself. I have no idea how he managed to do it. However… if I had lost then, I wouldn't be**_ **me** _ **right now.**_

 _What do you mean?_

 _ **Like what your father did, he injected something inside of me. Told me to 'fight'. I passed out and 'woke up', but I was inside my head. I was with this ugly and horrible creature. Its eyes were red, its teeth were razor sharp. It had long limbs and sharp talons. It looked fucking terrifying.**_

 _Shit.. What happened?_

 _ **Like what most ugly and horrible creatures would do, it tried to kill me. It wasn't affable at all.**_

 _And?_

 _ **I didn't know what to do. Kept running around in circles. I was small then. I was just two years old after all.**_

 _Two?! You're not pulling my leg, are you?_

 _ **Of course not. Ren said I was already special before the whole power thing.**_

 _Still.. Okay, continue._

 _ **It caught me with its prowess and stabbed its hand right through me.**_

 _Fucking hell._

 _ **I screamed and all I could think about was that I don't want to die. Shit happened, and then I managed to kill it.**_

 _How in the world did you manage to do that?_

 _ **You must've forgotten the part where I said I was inside my head.**_

 _Oh right! There are no limits inside our head._

 _ **Yeah. And then I ate it.**_

Toshio sat up, eyes wide as he tried to get his head around what Kai just said. He tried to reply, but somehow, all he could think of were incoherent thoughts. Weirdly enough, Kai started laughing. He didn't know what was funny about that! He _ate_ the creature! That has to be the most disgusting story he has ever heard. After a few seconds, he managed to compose himself.

 _What in the actual_ fuck, _Kai? Why the hell would you eat it?!_

 _ **It was starting to regenerate. It was powerful. Very powerful. And I thought to myself, 'Hey, its powerful. If I ate it, would I be powerful too?' I tried to think that I was eating something delicious and my eyes were closed. I ate it in a fast pace. I passed out again and when I woke up, in the real world this time, I felt light. Like I could do everything. And that's the start of it all.**_

 _So that fight.. What was it about?_

 _ **It was a battle for dominance. If I had lost then, it would've taken over me and I wouldn't be**_ **me** _ **anymore. That creature was rogue. I think Ren knew I'd eat it so…**_

… _.. If I eat yo-_

 _ **Don't even start.**_

Toshio sighed loudly before laying down again, eyes going back to the blue sky. He pursed his lips before closing his eyes.

 _Do you.. want to show yourself to Team 7?_

Kai didn't reply for a while but Toshio didn't mind. This was something that he thought of for a long time. Kai was part of Team 7 too. He knew things would go wrong if that happened but… they would be in a mission. Meaning, the Hokage wouldn't sense him. Even a small chance of Kai meeting the whole team would be..

 _ **I want to..**_

Toshio felt a hopeful part of him come into life.

 _ **And I know you want to as well. We'll figure it out together. For now, let's enjoy this.**_

 _Heh. Don't get effusive with me now, Kai._

 _ **Let's enjoy this, I said.**_

 _Yeah yeah._

They were quiet for a moment before Toshio decided to break it. _How was Ren… able to get that creature then? I assume that it must be something similar to you now. An entity. An anthropomorphism. It's technically you as well._

 _ **I've asked myself that before. How was Ren, a perfectly normal human being, able to get his hands on something like that?**_

 _It's either he got it himself or someone got it for him. Which still leads us to the question; how?_

 _ **Hmmmm..**_

Then suddenly, a thought appeared inside Toshio's mind. He pursed his lips. Kai _sometimes_ give him his privacy and this was one of those times, yet he hesitated to voice out his thoughts. However, Kai seemed to notice.

 _ **Say what's on your mind.**_

 _Ah well… this might sound pretty stupid but…_

 _ **But?**_

Toshio sighed softly before murmuring-

"What if Ren's originally from this world?"

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

Toshio had forgotten to mention that a certain genius kept approaching him, whenever free. There were many geniuses in Konoha, however, this one was probably the laziest and the most stubborn one.

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru?" He asked the lazy genius, pretending he didn't know the real reason why the Nara wouldn't stop approaching him. The pineapple haired ninja had his hands shoved inside his pockets, scrutinizing him with his eyes before he sighed, "You already know that. Why bother asking?" He asked, before taking a seat next to him.

Toshio hummed in reply, "Well, maybe you have a different reason. That happens, I shouldn't just assume after all." He glanced at the Nara beside him. He still hasn't left the hill, enjoying the peacefulness. Maybe this was the reason why Shikamaru liked being alone and lying down to look at the clouds. He could see it now-he might actually like this. Shikamaru shrugged, "The reason is still the same.. So. How are the missions so far?" He decided to come up with a new topic.

The blue eyed teen sighed slightly, "Boring. But my team makes it fun so.." The Nara grunted in reply before lying down on the grass, looking up at the sky and its clouds. Toshio looked at him, curious. "Hey. Don't you get tired with what you're doing?" He asked. Shikamaru was silent for a while and it was almost as if he didn't hear him talk but then he replied. "If there's a hard puzzle right in front of me, I'll never get tired trying to solve it. It's interesting," He admitted, "Keeps my mind active and… what I'm doing benefits some people." That made Toshio raise an eyebrow. Was he referring to his father?

 _ **Add Sarutobi, Kakashi, Ibiki, and Inoichi as well.**_

 _Right._ "Well, I'm telling you this: I have nothing to hide and I certainly am not a puzzle." He told the Nara, even if he knew that it really wouldn't convince him. Shikamaru turned to look at him, his eyes half lidded and looking so lazy but there was this spark of determination glinting in them. "We both know that's a lie. I get to decide that."

Toshio rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop his lips from quirking up in amusement. Damn kids and their stubborness. "Right right. And how are your missions so far? For your team?" He threw back his earlier question and watched in fascination as the determination in Shikamaru's eyes disappeared and was replaced with exasperation. The pineapple haired ninja groaned slightly, "Don't even ask… now I'm hearing Ino's voice again.." He shook his head fast, shuddering.

Toshio bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing but he is really couldn't help it. He threw his head back and laughed-he was even going to ignore that his laugh sounded so feminine.

 _ **Like an angel laughing?**_

 _Oh shut up, you shit. It's feminine but not_ that _feminine!_ Despite that, he still continued to laugh until it turned into chuckles, his shoulders still shaking. He turned to the Nara to reply before pausing as he was sitting up now. Shikamaru's eyes were a bit wide and he looked surprised. His body was facing him slightly and his hands were on the grass below them, clutching onto some blades of grass. Toshio blinked, "Hey?"

Shikamaru seemed to snap out of his stupor and he raised an eyebrow at him before shaking his head, "Sorry. Just surprised-uh, you have a beautiful laugh. It's just… unusual to hear it." He then shrugged, as if what he said meant nothing. Toshio _thought_ it was nothing, but he felt his cheeks heating up. For a moment, he didn't know how to reply.

 _ **How cute. You're blushing..**_

He heard Kai's teasing voice and it took all of his willpower to not scowl. Toshio shook his head, "Why is it unusual? I laugh sometimes you know. Not just now." Shikamaru shook his head as well, "No-well, yeah. I guess you do but…" he sighed, "What a drag.. Uh, those times it just sounded not as genuine as it is now," He admitted.

Before Toshio could reply, the Nara continued, "I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed the changes. I think Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and your sensei noticed it as well. You've changed a lot. I may not know you well before but I saw it."

Toshio was silent. He knew he had changed. A lot, like Shikamaru said. But why didn't he think that the people around him could notice it as well?

Shikamaru apparently was still not finished as he continued on, not looking at him still, "I can consider the possibility of your memories coming back, which would automatically mean your personality would as well. However, in this case, rather than reverting back to your 'original personality', there seems to be a development of some sort," His head then turned to him, fixing his brown eyes onto Toshio's own orbs, "And it can only be the influence of the people around you." He shrugs before yawning.

"Do you always observe me for you to notice something like that? We're not normally hanging out." He asked the Nara, tilting his head in question. The mentioned male grunted in reply, scratching the back of his head. "How troublesome.. Yes, I do." Toshio snorted then, "So you're stalking me." He watched, amused, as Shikamaru immediately turned his head to look at him with furrowed eyebrows. "I don't stalk you! Geez. I'm not obsessed with trying to figure you out. What a drag." He sighed as Toshio just chuckled.

"Uhhuh. Could've fooled me. You practically show up always whenever I'm alone. It's like you placed a tracking seal on me or have an animal that remembers my scent or something." Shikamaru sighed yet again, shaking his head. "No, of course not. It's easy to know where you'd be because the only places you go to is this hill, the library, the top of the Hokage Monument and the Ichiraku Ramen. I just have to check each area until I find you. I'll know when you're alone if Naruto is not with you. His face is just everywhere so..."

That…. was something Toshio didn't expect. He wasn't aware that those were his normal personal hangouts. Well, not really personal if he was with Kai, but still..

 _ **Maybe we should look for other places to be in?**_

 _I'd really like that right now._

"Well, I'd hate to cut this conversation short but seems like I have to go." Shikamaru stood up and stretched before looking down at him with his hand on his hip. "Oh. I forgot to mention. Naruto's looking for you. You guys have a mission in…. about 15 minutes now, I think." Toshio was stunned before he stood up quickly.

"You could've said it sooner!"

* * *

( _Not Human_ )

* * *

"This is Sasuke, at Point B."

"This is Sakura, at Point C."

"This is Naruto, at Point A."

"This is Toshio, at Point D."

Toshio looked down at the cat that was extremely familiar. Of course he knew who it was. He was crouched on top of a tree, the leaves hiding his figure. _How to catch the cat, hmm?_

 _ **How about jumping down? Take it by surprise. Cats are very agile and fast, but you just have to be faster.**_

 _Easier said than done. This isn't just a cat. I'm pretty sure it's a demon as well._

 _ **It's not**_ **that** _ **bad.**_

Toshio didn't catch whatever Kakashi had said as he jumped down and quickly grabbed Tora. He held it at arm's length, watching in amusement as Tora started hissing like crazy and trying to scratch him with its sharp claws. "Calm down.. Geez." He mumbled as Naruto gasped and immediately went to him. "Toshio! That thing is so dangerous!" He took the hissing cat from Toshio's hold but threw it away in pain when it scratched his face. He grasped his face, "Ow!" Toshio immediately came up to him, cupping his cheeks. "You okay?" He checked the scratch, satisfied that it wasn't deep. And it would heal fast anyway, considering the fact that this was Naruto. The blond just grinned at him.

Sakura yelped, jumping away from her hiding spot to catch the cat but lost her footing on a tree root, stumbling to the ground. She winced before standing up quickly, dusting off her clothes. Sasuke came to the rescue, catching the cat effortlessly. He held it away from his face, glaring at Tora silently. The cat paused momentarily before hissing again, trying to escape the Uchiha's hold. "It would've been fine if you didn't take the cat from Yasushi, Naruto." Naruto rolled his eyes at that, huffing. "I swear, that's a demon cat." _See? I'm not the only one that thinks that._ _ **Alright, fine.**_

Kakashi walked towards them, amused. "Does it have a ribbon on its right ear?" They both checked it and sure enough, there was a ribbon on its right ear. "That's the target for sure." Kakashi nodded, "Alright. 'Operation: Capture Tora the lost pet' complete." Toshio smirked slightly, "With two injured." He commented. Naruto jumped up, glaring, "ISN'T THERE A MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN WORK ON, TTEBAYO?!" The sound was so loud that Toshio took out his ear piece immediately, rubbing his ear in pain. _I forgot about that part.. You okay, Kai?_

 _ **Aside from the whole room practically shaking.. I'm fine.**_

Toshuo looked up and saw Kakashi already had his ear piece off, looking at Sasuke and Sakura who were nursing their own ears in pain. "Baka! Don't yell!" Sakura slapped Naruto on the back of his head and Toshio snorted.

Team 7 was just fun to be with.

The moment they were back to the Hokage's building.. "Ohhhhh- my cute Tora-channnn!" A big lady ran up to them, grabbing Tora before proceeding to hug her cat to death. Tora seemingly reached out its paws for Team 7, desperation in its eyes. Toshio almost felt pity for it. But it deserved it for making their lives more difficult every single week.

"Ha! That cat's getting what it deserves!" Naruto 'hmped', crossing his arms as he grinned evilly. _**He really must hate that cat.**_ _Well, it did scratch his face for how many times now._. Meanwhile, Sakura looked at the cat in pity. "No wonder it always runs away..." Toshio nodded in agreement at that. It had been continuously running away, no doubt causing problems for previous genin teams as well. They were just unlucky that they were always assigned to catch it this time around.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "Now Team 7's next mission… babysitting kids...grocery shopping at a neighboring town...digging pota-" Naruto interrupted him immediately, scowling hard. Of course he wouldn't like that. Naruto was adventurous after all. "NOPE! No thanks to all of those!" He crossed his arms in an 'X' shape. "I want a more exciting mission other than those! Those are boring! Choose something else!" Toshio stilled, narrowing his eyes. If this was happening.. Did that mean the wave mission will now happen as well?

 _ **I would say 'Finally', but.. we don't know how things would turn out.**_

 _Exactly, Kai._

"Stupid! You're still a novice genin!" Iruka yelled at Naruto, narrowing his eyes at him with his index finger pointed at the blond. Naruto bristled at that, frowning more, "Come on, Iruka-sensei! The missions are getting too easy and repetitive now! We're all ninja here and we want a better mission." Sakura seemed to agree with that, surprisingly enough. "The best way for us to learn is through experience. If we continue with these missions, it wouldn't exactly help us get stronger. It just builds teamwork, one we already have. We basically know everyone's tells by now." Sasuke came to help as well, adding, "If we are to engage with the surroundings outside, it'll also help us be more proficient in our senses. I think that's something a novice genin need the most." Naruto nodded eagerly. "We can learn how to track and get more familiar with the outside world! Think of all the possibilities!"

Toshio would've add something if Kakashi didn't slap the back of their heads one by one. Yes, including him that haven't even said anything yet. He glared at the Hatake, as the silver haired nin only shrugged in response. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, annoyed for being hit but understand why he got hit in the first place. Sakura didn't look hurt but she looked annoyed as well. Naruto acted as if it didn't hurt despite falling to the ground. "Naruto! It seems like I still need to explain to you what missions are." Came the Hokage's reply. _**Uh-oh.**_ _Tune him out._

"A lot of clients come to this village every single day. They request things- from babysitting kids to assassinating someone. On the request list, there's a variety of list to choose from. They're separated into ranks A, B, C, and D according to the difficulty. In this village, we place people in the Jonins, Chuunins, and Genins according to their skills and abilities. We assign the missions to ninja with appropriate abilities according to the difficulty of the mission. If we complete this mission, we receive a fee from the client. You have all become genins recently, so D-rank missions are appropriate for you...hm?!" Sarutobi's eyes widened when he caught everyone including even the teacher not listening to him.

"Yesterday, we had Tonkotsu ramen right, Toshio? How about miso ramen for today?" Naruto looked at Toshio who just nodded along, "Okay. Sure." He didn't mind anything as long as it came from Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto beamed in reply before turning to Sasuke and Sakura. "You guys will come too, right?" Sakura grinned, nodding. "Okay! But maybe we should visit other places too. We always go to Ichiraku Ramen. Honestly, I'm getting tired of it." Naruto gasped dramatically, "Tired?! Sakura-chan-tired?!" Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "It's unhealthy to always eat Ramen, dumbass. Why not barbeque this time around?" He crossed his arms and Toshio blinked, not hating that idea. "Oh hey, I haven't eaten barbeque here before." The three turned to him, wide eyed as Toshio raised both of his hands defensively. "What?" Kakashi also seemed more entertained listening to his students' conversation about food rather than the Hokage's as he had joined in. "The barbeque from Akamichi family is divine. Why not go there?" Just as the four was about to reply, the Hokage interrupted them. "Listen!" Sarutobi yelled and Kakashi immediately apologized for not listening. "I-I'm sorry." Toshio internally chuckled in amusement.

Naruto turned around his spot while still sitting down and that was a bit impressive. "You always lecture me, jiji, and I get that you still think that I'm some brat who only knows how to pull pranks and make fun of the Hokage Monument. But I'm not that little kid anymore! I'm a real ninja now and I want a real ninja mission. I want a mission where I'll be able to save people or get stronger!" The blond looked and sounded absolutely determine before he turned around again, unaware of everyone's eyes on him.

Toshio looked ahead, watching as something passed through the Hokage's eyes. It looked like he was proud. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips before it disappeared. "So Naruto's not a little kid anymore, huh?" He mused. Iruka and the Hokage started to chuckle creepily and Toshio felt a shiver down his spine. "Alright, I understand... If you insist, I'll let you take a C-Ranked Mission. It is to escort a certain person." Naruto stood up, looking excited. "Really?! Who?! What?! Is it a feudal lord?! A princess?!" He looked and sounded absolutely excited, bouncing on his feet with his eyes almost sparkling. Sarutobi chuckled, "Don't get too excited. I'll introduce him now. Can you please come in now?"

Toshio and the others turned their heads towards the door. Of course, Toshio already knew who it was gonna be. A man opened the door, stumbling inside as he held a bottle of sake in his hand. He slurred out, "What? They're all kids!" Toshio sighed slightly as the man gulped down the liquid. His eyes went to each of their faces, to Sasuke's, Sakura's, Naruto's..and then to Toshio. "Hey, is that smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?" He raised an eyebrow. Toshio's eye twitched as Naruto laughed. "Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face, huh?!" Toshio and the others lined up together, with Sasuke being the tallest, Sakura the second, then Naruto and Toshio with the same height. Toshio was the smallest out of them despite being supposedly '15'. That was his fault for miscalculating things. He just happened to wear ninja sandals with a bit of a height in them today.

Naruto looked at Toshio with wide eyes, seeing as they were both the same height. "Eh? Toshio doesn't look like an idio-" Sasuke interrupted before he could finish, "I think we all know that you're the only one here who has that idiotic face, usuratonkachi." Sakura piped in, a teasing smile on her face, "And there's no way its Toshio-kun! He looks too cool!" Naruto cursed, and tried to assault their client. "I'm gonna kill you!" Kakashi held him back before he could do it, his face passive. "We can't kill the man we're supposed to escort, Idiot." Toshio could only smile, "Naruto doesn't look like an idiot, Mr. Client." He looked at the client and Tazuna merely raised an eyebrow. "Ah, and we have an androgynous ninja here, seriously?" He rolled his eyes as he gulped down the liquid again. Toshio's eye twitched but still kept his smile. The nerve of him! What the hell was that supposed to mean?

 _ **Can we kill him after the mission?**_

 _I don't know if you're joking or not, Kai.._

He caught the Uchiha's eyes looking at him with a raised eyebrow and Toshio just knew he was making fun of him. Toshio just scowled at him. The man finally became sober enough to introduce himself. "I am the bridge building expert, Tazuna." Ah, right, Tazuna. He remembered him. He remembered that he had also lied about the mission, but he of course, that might change. Things weren't the same after all. "Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours until I complete the bridge." Toshio couldn't stop the excitement running through his veins.

They were given a short amount of time to prepare all the things they needed for the mission. Kakashi surprisingly didn't walk back to the house with Toshio and he was sure that the Hatake already knew about the mission. He packed some clothes and all his necessities on his bag before closing the door and starting to walk to the gates. Then suddenly, he heard thunder. Toshio looked up as rain started falling. He frowned before going back to the house to grab a dark green raincoat and changed his sandals to some ninja boots, before dashing off.

It was raining.

It was _raining_.

It wasn't supposed to rain.

 _ **Another thing that is not the same then.. Best be careful, Toshio.**_

Toshio walked beside Naruto, the said teenager looking so excited to _finally_ leave the village. He was wearing a large raincoat over his body but he still looked excited. He wore rain boots on his feet. "Yoooshhh! I can't wait! Let's gooo!" He pumped his fist up, a large grin on his face. Tazuna raised an eyebrow, "What are you all excited for?" Toshio shrugged, "It's our first time being out of the village, who wouldn't be?" Toshio looked down at the muddy ground, his face blank. How would Kakashi find out about the enemies? They were supposed to be in disguised as puddles. Yet they were surrounded by many puddles now, they were clearly at a disadvantage. Although, he still didn't know if they were going to get attacked in the first place. Still, like Kai said, he needed to be careful.

Sasuke nudged Toshio's side and he looked at the Uchiha as he handed him a bag. "Aniki wanted me to give this to you." Toshio accepted it, smelling food immediately. "What's this?... Dango?" He blinked as Sasuke nodded. "Best of luck to us, he said. He looked worried but I told him we can take care of ourselves." The blue eyed teen smiled slightly, "Good to know someone cares enough to give us food." Sasuke shrugged, "He already had it prepared. Though it seemed as if he already knew about the mission. I don't know why. But he's Itachi, that's why," He huffed before turning away to look at Tazuna, narrowing his eyes a bit. Toshio almost snorted. Of course that would be the only explanation.

"Hey, will a kid like that-" He motioned to a still excited Naruto, "-be capable on this mission?" Sakura's eyes slid over to him, crossing her arms as she tilted her head. "Of course, this is just a C-Ranked mission after all. We won't encounter a lot of enemies...Neh, Kakashi-sensei?" As she said those words, her eyes never left Tazuna. Tazuna froze before he looked away nervously. Kakashi closed his book, putting it in his pocket before ruffling Sakura's hair, his hand being slapped away almost immediately afterwards. "Sakura's right, And I'm a jounin. I will accompany you so you don't need to worry," He assured Tazuna.

Naruto's face scrunched up at the insult, "Hey old man. Don't underestimate me! I'm a great ninja and I will have the title of the Hokage someday. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, remember it." He scowled at Tazuna. Tazuna snorted, "You'll be the Hokage the same day pig's fly." Naruto screamed in frustration, "I'll kill you!" Kakashi held him back, droplets of rain hitting his hand. "I told you, You can't kill the man we're supposed to escort, Naruto." Naruto huffed in absolute annoyance as Toshio started calming him down by reassuring him. Kakashi glanced down at all of his students. All of them seem to be acting weird. Sasuke kept giving Tazuna glances and Naruto was getting too riled up. Sakura seemed to be quiet as well, giving Tazuna suspicious stares. The most unusual one was Toshio, whose face was blank. That meant he was clearly thinking of something. If his guess was right, they seem to be getting weird vibes from Tazuna as well..

After a few minutes of calming Naruto down, they finally started to walk. Toshio walked far behind them, looking around anxiously. Where were they..? He used his senses, making sure to spread it as wide as it can and he tried to find where the enemy nin were. _What do you sense, Kai?_

 _ **There seems to be a weird energy coming from below.. However, I can't pinpoint the exact location. They don't have an aura and I can't sense chakra that well.**_

Kakashi walked slowly to keep up with Toshio's slow pace. He looked down at him, making sure to lower his voice. "What's wrong? You're anxious. You're the most anxious out of everyone here.." Toshio looked at him, frowning. "Ah...it's just..." How can he tell him without making it look like he knew? "I have this gut feeling that...something is gonna pop up and attack us. I feel like someone is watching us." Of course there were people watching them.

Kakashi nodded at him, "It's better to trust your gut feeling. It's always right. I'll look out too." Toshio smiled at him gratefully. "Arigatou, sensei." He responded with one of his signature smiles. His eye closing and mask stretching up a bit. Toshio was kind of glad that they finally have a normal conversation now. "Neh, Sensei, are there also ninja in that country?" The silver-haired nin looked at Sakura in confusion, since he and Toshio weren't listening to their conversation. "Hm? What country?" Sakura pouted a bit at him. She seemed to be trying to catch Tazuna in the act. To Toshio, it was quite obvious. He wasn't the only one suspicious, although he was the only one who knew why he had to be suspicious, "The Land of Waves." Kakashi walked ahead of Toshio so Sakura could hear him better. "No, there are no ninja in that country. But while the culture and customs of other countries might be different..." At that point, Toshio just tuned Kakashi out.

Toshio bit his lower lip as they crossed the small bridge that was built over an equally small creek. It was around here...right? Toshio immediately caught up to them. Brushing aside Naruto's concerned gaze. He was tensed, looking around discreetly to not let the others know. It had been apparent to him that nobody attacked them after they passed it and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What-

 _ **Shit-behind you!**_

Toshio heard the sound of clink of metal and he quickly turned around to see Kakashi wrapped in silver chains. He looked surprised and Toshio instinctively kicked the back of his knees, making the said man grunt and kneel over to the ground. Toshio saw 2 kunai fly to the air, to the direction of the nin and the chain and he was sure that Sasuke threw it. The chain got pinned to the tree courtesy of Sasuke's kunai and the enemy nin was forced to let go of Kakashi. That was when Toshio realized he fucked up.

 _Shit. They're targetting Tazuna but I-_

 _ **Don't get distracted, you idiot!**_

One of the enemy nin used that as his moment to punch Toshio on his stomach making said male fall to the ground with an 'oof.' He quickly spun around, his boots kicking the face of his attacker. He saw a flash of blue and saw Sasuke punching the enemy nin hard on his face before doing a roundhouse kick, the heel of his boots hitting the face of the enemy. Toshio stood up and turned around in panic. He saw the two enemy nin cursing and appearing behind Tazuna. Toshio's heart filled with relief, but he was surprised when Naruto attacked them back, his kunai almost hitting one of the enemy nin. He made a clone, intercepting the other side of the ninja as they both attacked him. Sakura fend off the other nin, trying to hit him with her kunai before proceeding to punch him on the face. The enemy nin barely dodged it, a small bead of sweat dropping down his face.

Kakashi used that moment to appear behind them, head locking them and instantly knocking them out. His eyes were narrowed, and he had mud on his arms and on his knees. "I'm sorry I'm late. Are you all okay?" His lone eye flickered to Toshio who wiped the mud from his cheek, holding his stomach. Toshio just nodded at him. "Anyways, good job you four. Naruto...I didn't expect you to attack." Naruto smiled slightly, scratching the back of his head. "I froze for a second,but when I saw Toshio move and saved you, I...moved too." Kakashi smiled, "Good job. Sakura. Quick thinking. " Sakura stretched her arm, surprised herself. "I moved before I could even think. I wasn't able to hit him though." She grimaced. "You were good, don't worry. Sasuke, you were quick to think and didn't even hesitate. Are you sure this is your first time fighting with an enemy nin?" Sasuke just nodded. "And Toshio..."

Kakashi looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows. ".. Hm. Good job. You have very quick reflexes. Keep up the good work, you four." Toshio almost sighed in relief. He wasn't caught.

 _ **You're an idiot. You should've just let it happen. You know Kakashi can take care of himself. If they didn't try to attack Tazuna, Kakashi wouldn't have figured out that this was not a C-ranked mission.**_

 _I know. It's my fault. I just, moved instinctively, you know? I'll be careful next time._

"Now…" Kakashi turned to Tazuna, who looked absolutely petrified. His legs were shaking a bit as Team 7 looked at him. Toshio crossed his arms, watching as Tazuna swallowed nervously.

"I believe you have some explaining to do, Tazuna-san."


End file.
